


A Golden Mistake

by Narwhal7312



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is 16 Chloé is 17 everyone else is aged up appropriately to maintain similar relationships, Adrien is nonbinary, Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone Is Gay, Manon is like 8 or so, Minor Injuries, Multi, Sabrina is aro ace, at least a little, okay so like a concussion is not minor but there's magic involved so it's fine, slowburn, there are going to be loads more relationships, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhal7312/pseuds/Narwhal7312
Summary: FIrst starts are rough, and Chloe has been having a lot of them lately. First day of school, first day as a hero, first day of various classes to make that hero thing work out. Will she be able to sort out those first impressions to get her own happy ending?Or: Master Fu gives Marinette the cat miraculous and Adrien the ladybug, but only one of them goes as planned.





	1. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> In case my tags and summary weren't clear, this is an au where everyone is older, Master Fu mixes up the miraculous, and Chloe steals one. I have made my own episode timeline for this and will be slowly working my way through at least the first season. Season two, if I get that far, will probably be its own work.  
> The majority of this will be focused around Chloe's perspective, but occasionally it will cut to Marinette or Adrien. The show has a lot of scene changes and I am mirroring the episodes as best I can for my plot.  
> Also: I read somewhere that if a famous person wears the same outfit every day it makes photos of them worthless because they cannot be dated well. For the sake of not describing their outfits very often, and having consistency when I do, I have adopted this idea for my universe. As the mayor's daughter Chloe would no doubt be in the public eye, and I can headcanon her classmates also picked this up.

Chloe rolled over with a groan as her alarm went off, fumbling for her nightstand to turn it off, but in the dark she reached too far and fell out of bed with a yelp. The incessant beeps persisted. She sat up sharply, lifted her eye mask. Oh. The alarm clock was on the table across from her bed. With a huff, she marched over and shut it off. Red numerals read 5:02 am. It was too early for this, she grumbled to herself, but it was also too late. Chloe was up.

What an excellent start to her first day of school.

A glance in the mirror reminded her why she had chosen to wake up so soon. Her golden hair was a mess. Chloe sighed, cast a last longing look back at her warm bed, and then she got to work.

At exactly 6:03, every hair was perfectly styled and in place, and her makeup painted on just so to add a flair. Next was her outfit.

Wearing the same style every day would keep the paparazzi off her back, but it had to be acceptable. She did look good in the simple white top and capris. Tiny black polka dots made the illusion of thin stripes on her abdomen, while a handful of strategically placed larger ones drew the eye up and around her torso. Layering a bright yellow jacket that had three-quarter sleeves atop the tight tank top would keep her reasonably warm through most weather. She settled a delicate golden chain with a miniature ladybug charm onto her collarbone and turned from side to side. She cut a fine figure. With a studded belt slung around her hips even Marinette might be impressed.

Chloe turned away from the mirror to go hunt down her shoes. Stars above, she hoped Marinette would be in her class so much it hurt. 

There was no use dwelling on it. She posted a quick selfie under the first day of school tag, then slid on her white polka dot ballet flats (which had been laid out under the alarm clock) to walk out to the balcony.

The stars were still out, not even the faintest fingers of sunlight touched the horizon. Chloe tipped her head back to count them. An impossible task. Still, it grounded her, helped her settle into a meditative state. This school year would be better. She held the thought more firmly than a wish. It had to be, for Adrien.

~~~~~

Upon the first few steps into the classroom, Chloe paused as if surveying her kingdom, hand on her hip to complete the look. She was in Miss Bustier’s class, again. Marinette sat in her usual seat in the second row, but alone, and there was a new girl in the front row on the other side. That left only the other front row with two open seats left, but before she could take it Miss Bustier spoke up. “Nino, why don't you sit in the front this year?”

The part time dj sighed and moved forward. In front of Marinette. Ugh. Chloe glanced at Sabrina, who had a dopey overeager smile, and then to the teacher to be sure she was engrossed in papers again. 

Chloe marched up to Marinette and slammed a hand on the desk in front of her. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she declared. “You're in my seat.”

For a split second Marinette gaped like a fish, then spluttered, “But Chloe, this has always been my seat.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if the shy girl was talking back to her. “Not anymore.” She waited.

“New year, new seats!” Sabrina announced with glee, sliding in beside her.

Marinette slumped predictably. “But,” she whispered.

Chloe curled her lip into a smirk. “Listen,” she began, studying her nails. “Adrien’s arriving today, and since that is going to be his seat,” she gestured beneath them, “this is going to be my seat. Understand?” The aspiring fashion designer should fall for that. Besides, Adrien had to sit by Nino. It was a crucial part of her plan.  
The adorable confusion did not fade from Marinette's face. “Who's Adrien?”

Chloe was startled enough she laughed. “You don’t know who Adrien is? Adrien Agreste? Why, he’s only a famous model.”

“What rock have you been living under?” Sabrina added.

Chloe did not give Marinette time to respond. “I am his best friend.” She leaned forward, impatient, and made a shooing motion. “Now go on, move.”  
“Hey! Who elected you queen of seats?” The new girl stepped up practically in her face.

Chloe smiled. Just a few more buttons to push. That was all it ever took. “Oh, look Sabrina! A do gooder in our class this year.” She leaned forward. “And just what are you going to do about it, newbie? Shoot beams from your glasses?”

The red head narrowed her eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She grabbed Marinette as she turned away, muttering, “Come on.”

Poor Marinette fell, and the box of cookies in her hand spilled everywhere. Chloe sat in the vacated seat to keep herself from stooping down to help. “Sorry, sorry,” Marinette murmured as she gathered herself up. Then she slid into place beside the new girl.

Chloe cast Sabrina a small smile. Everything had gone about as smooth as she had dared to hope. She was sitting beside her only friend, Nino had an empty seat next to him, and Marinette hopefully had a fiery influence that would keep this class from getting boring. If only Adrien would show up and make everything perfect, at least for a little while.  
The bell rang. “For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.”

Chloe should have known better than to hope. “Ugh, he should have been here by now,” she muttered to Sabrina.

~~~~~

Chloe took a moment to check her phone between periods, and had to take long deep breaths to remain calm. It would not have been helpful to make a scene there, then. She filed those emotions away. A brief text stared out from the screen, mocking her. [Got caught.] 

After another deep breath to steady herself, she gave a sharp gesture to Sabrina so she followed her to a secluded corner. Then, after soaking up her friend’s puppy dog smile, Chloe dialed.

Adrien picked up before even the first ring. “Hey Chlo.”

His voice was the unfortunate sort of subdued that this plan was supposed to fix. She skipped a greeting to get straight to the point. “It didn’t work?”

He heaved a sigh. “I was so close, but there was this old man,” he let the words trail off.

Oh, of course it would be his stupid wonderful big heart to throw a wrench in things. Well. There was no point getting sad over it. She could still salvage this, she just had to keep moving. Adrien needed her. “I’ll be right over, Adrikins,” Chloe cooed. “Everything will be fine. We’ll sort this out.”

“See you soon,” he said, in a tone that made clear he did not believe her, and then he hung up.

He could not lose hope. She would just have to go over and shake some sense into him. “Sabrina,” she snapped. The girl straightened to her full, still pathetically small, height. “I’m going to need you to take notes for me again.”

“Yes Chloe,” Sabrina said in that sickly sweet voice of hers. “But what should I tell the teacher?”

Shit. Chloe remembered her father’s warning against missing any more days of class. She had to be clever about it, then. Had to give very clear directions. “Tell them,” her cheeks burned faintly, “tell them I am suffering food poisoning from breakfast. Do try to make sure Marinette doesn’t overhear this time.”

Sabrina nodded, eyes wide and bright in that grossly adorable way of hers. Chloe hated how much she loved it. Almost. Softening, slightly, Chloe pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Breathless, Sabrina declared, “I won’t let you down, Chloe.”

“You’d better not,” she barked, but there was no bite. Sabrina’s smile did not falter for a second. 

Everything would be alright then, so long as Chloe could get Adrien into school.

~~~~~

The Agreste mansion was as ugly as ever. Chloe frowned at it as they pulled in. Even uglier for what it hid within. It was probably for the best that Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, because her anger rose as she mounted the steps to the point where she would probably have spat on him. As it was, she muttered, “ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” to herself while she entered. Poor Adrikins, shut up in this abomination. Even the harsh color scheme reminded her of a prison. She would have to invite him to the hotel again if this plan did not play out.

Nathalie spared her hardly a passing glance, her focus on the screen in front of her. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I am suffering from food poisoning.”

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else as Chloe brushed past. That was a woman who knew what was and wasn’t her job. Chloe could respect that.

Chloe threw Adrien’s ridiculously tall door open and closed it with minimal care. The racket no doubt echoed through the foyer. A small part of her hoped against hope that it would disturb Gabriel. Besides, Adrien liked for her to announce her arrival.

A cursory glance showed only his hard won school things strewn carelessly across the floor, so she wandered in deeper to the massive room. There was no sign of him hiding under the piano or the foosball table like he used to. He was not thrown dramatically over the couch like she had taught him. On his coffee table was a strange ornate box she did not recognize, so she pocketed it to ask about later, and turned. Ah. Blankets and pillows shook slightly on the bed. “Adrikins?” she called softly.

“Hey Chlo.” The blankets shook some more, and then his face popped out.

Her heart lurched, and her feet moved her forward so her hands could begin to extricate him from the pillow fort almost before her mind caught up. “Busy bee,” she cooed, drawing upon childhood nicknames. “It’s the middle of the day, no time for resting.” No reaction. “Come on, honey pot, those flowers won’t pollinate themselves.”

The silence dragged on long enough her hope turned over to annoyance, then worry. Eventually, though, he scooted over to make room for her. She pulled off more blankets before she climbed up with him.

“I don’t have to work,” he recited. “I’m a queen bee.” His face was flat. 

She curled up around him. “That was only the first try. You know first tries never seem to go exactly right. We’ll get it next time, we’ll-”

He heaved a shuddering breath. She couldn’t see how his face crumpled, but she could feel how he sagged against her and clutched her waist. Still he struggled not to break, voice faint from the effort. “My father came in during lessons. He said that I am never going to school, that he didn’t want to hear about it again.”

“Oh.” She pursed her lips as she drew him further into her lap. This was a setback. Before Gabriel had never quite said outright he wasn’t allowed. Her thumb rubbed idle circles, and she buried her nose in his hair. “Well, I made you a promise, didn’t I? And I always keep my promises to you.”

“I don’t see how you can-”

A rumble cut him off, and the ground began to shake. Chloe sat up straight to peer out the windows. Adrien took off like a shot for the front door. 

There wasn’t anything visibly wrong, just the slightly rattling bookshelves, so she leaned back to wait. The box dug into her hip. Glancing at the door, she dug it out of her pocket. The red designs almost seemed to mean something. She ran her thumb over the black wood, then the silver hinges, and finally she opened it.

A glowing dot floated in front of her, gradually unfolding into a tiny red creature with an enormous head. “Hi!” it squeaked. “My name is Tikki.”

Chloe gasped, one arm up as though to protect herself, but a roar that brought a fresh rumble made them both look at the door. Adrien came tearing back in, flipped over the couch dramatically, and clicked on the tv. (He always left it on a news channel.) The creature was nowhere to be seen, so Chloe drifted over.

Her father took up most of the screen. “We are advising all Parisiens to stay inside until this threat is under control.”

It cut back to the station. “As incredible as it is, Paris is indeed under attack by a real life supervillain.” The reporter stepped to the side and directed attention to footage of some kind of rock monster. 

Then Sabrina’s dad was rambling about the law like usual, and Chloe was leaning on the back of the couch, and Adrien was looking up at her with wide eyes. She spoke reverently. “Where there are supervillains, there are superheros close behind.”

Adrien frowned. “Yeah, but that’s only in stories. Real life isn’t like that, isn’t that what you always say?”

Chloe blushed, clutching the box behind her back. He itched to do something, she could tell, obviously whatever this was it was meant for him. Somehow she couldn’t bring herself to pass it over. Not even for him. She needed to know more about Tikki. “I’m going to call my father,” she declared, turning up her nose to avoid the question.

Adrien huffed, eyes going back to the screen. He always saw through her act. “Maybe there will be a superhero that swoops in and saves the day. Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

Of course he would remain hopeful. That was one of his best qualities. Chloe, on the other hand, could feel herself starting to panic. She turned and made her way to his bathroom with as much grace as she could muster, which admittedly was a lot less than usual, and felt marginally better after she shut the door behind herself.

Bathroom was kind of a misnomer. She glared at the stupid shower, completely lacking a tub in Gabriel’s idiotic fear his son might drown himself. Properly aesthetic hiding from her problems required a tub, but Chloe made do with pressing her back against the door and sliding to the floor. 

The creature floated up in front of her with a bright expression. “Phew! That was close. He almost saw me!”

Chloe laughed, though she was afraid it was slightly hysterical. “Tikki, right? What are you?”

“I am a kwami.” Tikki took a deep breath, then her huge eyes went slightly distant. “Just let me explain.”

~~~~~

“I hate first days of school,” Marinette groaned, flopping onto her desk chair backwards and spinning it over to turn on the computer. A few clicks brought up Mrs. Chamack on the news with a live report of the monster. “Ugh.” She dropped her chin on the back of her chair, then froze.

A little black box with ornate red designs sat on the desk in front of her. It had not been there when she left that morning. Gingerly, she opened it, then rolled back as she threw a hand up to shield her eyes from the sudden light.

It coalesced into a tiny black creature with an enormous head. “Name’s Plagg, nice to meet you. Ooh, is that cheese…” He floated off to investigate a plate of leftovers.  
Marinette screamed.

Plagg turned back with a wince. “Hey, that’s not very nice!”

“Help! A talking mouse!”

“Excuse you, I am a kwami. I grant powers.”

She stared in stunned silence, eyes darting between it and the trapdoor. He floated up to block her line of sight. “Uh uh. I know what you’re thinking, Marinette, but no one must know that I exist!”

Marinette fell back into her seat, unsure of when she stood up. “Okay, hold on. A kwami? What kind of powers? How do you know my name?”

Plagg snorted. “First, you got anything to eat? I’m starving.”

~~~~~

Wayzz hovered anxiously. “Do you think they’ll be up to it, master?”

“I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again.” Master Fu closed the gramophone over the miraculous box. “At least I hope not.”

~~~~~

Chloe stood up and stared into her reflection as she replaced her earrings with the miraculous. A difficult feat since her hands shook. “Find the object where the akuma is hiding, break it, save the city.” Her eyes darted over to Tikki, who nodded reassuringly. “The special power is lucky charm.”

This was all so much. Tikki gave her another nod, her smile bright, and Chloe steeled herself to walk past Adrien. 

Even with everything Tikki had told her about invulnerability in the suit, this was still going to be dangerous. Chloe could not let anything happen to him. Not even when Adrien gave her a worried look, leg bouncing restlessly, and a large part of her screamed she could not do this alone. That he deserved this opportunity more anyway. But Tikki had been rather insistent that this had to be a secret, and Chloe clung to the surge of protectiveness that rose at the sight of him.

She grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, holding it up out of his reach. “You shouldn’t get all worked up about this. I’ll call you the moment it’s over, promise. Alright? I have to go.”

Adrien let out a long sigh, gave her his best sad eyes. Chloe stood firm. “Fine,” he muttered, defeated. Then he peeked up at her through his lashes. “Thank you for coming over to cheer me up.”

Everything melted away in the face of her fondness. Why, she was even smiling, for the first meaningful time all day. “Anytime, Adrikins.” Chloe blew him a kiss as she turned.  
Her feet marched her through one door, then the other, then the gate, and then she was far down the street until she had hidden in an alley. The car was forgotten, abandoned. All that mattered now was moving forward.

Tikki fluttered in front of her. “Are you ready? You just have to say, spots on.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Spots on.” Immediately there was a wash of light, a strange rush, and then Tikki was gone. She blinked the stars from her eyes, ran a hand over them, and froze.

There was a mask on her face, held in place by some unknown power, and her hands were gloved with a strange material. Chloe looked at her legs, turning side to side as though she had a mirror. She wore sturdy black boots that rose halfway up her calves before dissolving into dark spots against bright red. Heeled, for style, but not so tall as to be impractical. She touched her hips, where a yo-yo hung just as Tikki had said, and Chloe shook her head until she could feel her ponytail swish. She forced herself to still. There would be time to admire her costume later.

As for that moment, she grabbed the yo-yo and threw it, hoping for the best. It seemed to latch onto something. She gave an experimental tug, then she was flying through the air. On instinct she threw it again and again. Each time she would be suspended in midair for a small eternity, and her hands would not seem to move nearly soon enough, until she would latch onto something and it would begin again. Finally she caught a lamppost. Chloe swung all the way up and around, where gravity caught her but the magic string held her suspended.

Upside-down, Chloe carefully lowered herself towards the ground, her entire concentration on the string between her fingers. A distant yelp gave her pause. 

A black body crashed into her, bringing them both to the ground far faster than either would have liked.

Chloe brushed herself off, sharp words on her tongue, but the body turned out to be a small girl in a fanged mask and a cat ear headband. The partner Tikki had mentioned.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry,” the girl spluttered, scrambling to her feet, head still lowered. She might have been Chloe's age, actually, though the way she hugged herself was rather adorable.

Chloe opened her mouth to snap a harsh reply, but hesitated. This girl did not know her reputation. No one knew who she was yet. She could be anyone, could do far better than that disastrous first year in Marinette's class. She stood. How would I treat Adrien, she thought, remembering her butler's advice. How would I want to be treated. “Don't worry about it. We're both learning the ropes,” she said instead.

The girl looked up through dark lashes, a hint of red peeking from beneath her mask, and Chloe's heart nearly stopped. She was cute. Dilated bluebell cat's eyes, hair black as night, a silver satin ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. The black bodysuit hugged her figure so well it made up for its simplicity, a sash around her waist the only nuance, and it trailed off into a silver tipped scarf tail that swished as though it might have been real. Oh, this had to be better than Chloe’s first meeting with Marinette. It had to be.  
Chloe was more mature, anyway. She reached forward to lightly tug the bow. “You’re far too pretty to be a stray. Got a name, kitty cat?”

The girl ducked her head again and fiddled with her baton. “I’m Ma- ma-” the baton connected solidly with Chloe’s abdomen. “Madly clumsy,” she trailed off, horrified. “I’m so sorry!”

It did not hurt. Chloe rubbed the spot and laughed. “Hey, don’t worry about it!” Her eyes went shrewd. “You can just call me Ladybug. Now come on,” she tugged the girl closer, “we’ve got an akuma to catch and I’m a little more handy with this yo-yo.” 

She waited patiently for the girl to grip back, and then they were flying through the air again towards the last sighting. It got easier with every throw. Their next landing was far more graceful, only stumbling forward a step or two.

They were on the outside wall of a soccer stadium. On the field below they could see Stoneheart approaching Kim. Ladybug furrowed her brow, considering, but the girl took off like a shot to jump between the boys. Not a beat of hesitation. 

Ladybug watched the girl hit the monster solidly with her baton, and then it glowed yellow and grew. That made things interesting. She jumped down and snatched the girl away to the end of the field before it could retaliate. 

“Did you see that?” her feline friend exclaimed breathlessly, eyes wide.

Ladybug was bemused. “Yeah.”

“The akuma has got to be in his closed fist. I should use my power,” the girl muttered, then she yelled out, “Cataclysm!” She brushed her hand over the goalpost and watched it crumble in fascination. “Alright.”

“Wait!” Ladybug reached out and missed. She watched the girl run away helplessly. “We can only use our powers once!”

The girl had her hand pressed to the monster’s foot, and Ladybug could practically feel the moment she looked up in fear. Stoneheart laughed and kicked her back to knock against the edge. 

“Oops,” the girl murmured quietly. 

Ladybug swallowed a sick feeling. Her feline friend needed her. The new girl filming a few feet away needed her. Adrien needed her. There was no time to waste. She threw her yo-yo up and yelled, “Lucky charm!” A red and black spotted suit fell into her outstretched arms. She scanned the stadium, attention falling on a hose and the tap by the new girl. Her eyes met her feline friend’s. She nodded.

Then the cat took off running, making a comically bad timed leap directly into the monster’s grasp. Ladybug did not have time to second guess anything, she just grabbed the hose, stuffed it into place and lept as well. “Catch this, rock boy!”

His mouth fell open, then something purple dropped from his fist as it obliged. The cat yelled, “Alya! The tap!”

The new girl looked up from her phone and practically tripped over herself to oblige. Water ran through the hose, inflating the bodysuit, and then Ladybug was on the ground rolling. 

She stomped on the akuma object. It crumbled under her boot. A purple butterfly fluttered away, and the rock monster faded into Ivan. Ladybug blinked. Huh. “What's going on? What am I doing here?” he asked, seeming genuinely dazed.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the paper and scanned it. Ah. This was certainly something worth getting angry over. Kim had always been prone to insults and challenges. With her nose wrinkled, she glanced back at Ivan, but found herself staring at the other heroine instead. A hero had to be better.

Ladybug walked over just as the girl stood. “Good, uh, good job.”

Her cheeks were red again. “Thanks.” She lifted a fist. “Partner?”

Partner. Under normal circumstances Chloe might have laughed, announced incredulously that she had done all the work, but there was nothing about this that was normal. A small voice that sounded suspiciously like Adrien reminded her that the girl had helped. Besides, she looked so nervous, almost afraid to be hopeful, that Chloe could not find it in herself to refuse. She bumped the girl’s fist. “Partner.”

Ladybug had to turn away from the way her face lit up. She crumpled Ivan’s paper in her fist. “Violence is not the answer,” she said imperiously, then threw her yo-yo and ran from all the strange sensations in her chest. 

~~~~~

The feline hero watched her leave, baton in hand, trying to work up the courage to follow. 

“Uncanny, amazing, spectacular!” Alya yelled from right behind her, making her wince. Oblivious, Alya began to ramble. “Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get bit by a werecat? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss- uhh…” She trailed into silence.

Both of her classmates stared at her, and Marinette looked at her gloved hands. Her partner’s name was simple and straightforward. She felt hers should match, and besides, only one name sat on the tip of her tongue. “Chat Noir! Call me Chat Noir.”

“Chat Noir,” Alya repeated. “Super awesome!”

The ring on her hand beeped. Now or never. Chat Noir pushed the button to extend the baton, and vaulted away to the rooftops. As long as she kept moving it worked out fine. Her body almost seemed to know what to do on its own, extending the staff at the right time and using her momentum to direct herself and remaining suspended in the air for exactly a moment while the staff shrunk before repeating the process over.

Marinette narrowly managed to avoid falling over when her transformation dropped, but only by virtue of crashing into a brick wall. While she rubbed her shoulder and prayed it would not bruise, Plagg floated up to eye level. His tiny arms were crossed. She folded in on herself and braced for an angry lecture on her failures. 

“I’m hungry,” the tiny god declared.

She blinked. “Oh, uh, here.” She fumbled in her purse to pull out a spare biscuit. He sniffed it. “You aren’t, uh, you aren’t upset at me?”

Plagg smacked the biscuit to the ground. “I will be if you don’t give me some cheese!” he whined. His pupils went wide. “What’s a poor starving kitten to do?”

Marinette laughed from surprise. The familiar sign of her family’s bakery was just across the street. “I’m sure I can find something.”

~~~~~

Chloe had her phone out and dialing even before the suit faded completely. Tikki bobbed in the air, eyelids drooping, but Chloe caught and cradled her in her palm as Adrien picked up. “Turn the news on, honeypot, you’ll never believe what happened if you hear it from me.”

The phone phwooshed a bit while he moved. “Chlo? You left your car and driver, Nathalie had to send them back before Father noticed,” Adrien trailed off with a gasp. Indistinct voices rose in the background. Chloe brought Tikki towards her face and nuzzled the tiny kwami absently, waiting. No doubt the new g-Alya’s footage was the talk of the town. “Actual superheroes! Is this for real?”

Chloe smiled to herself. “No, I paid a fortune to stage this whole thing. Daddy was so hard to convince, the lengths I had to go through,” she let herself picture how well that would have gone.

There were a few loud clicks, then, “It's on every news channel, like, in the world. Your father would never agree anymore.”

“Oh sunshine, I saw them with my own eyes. Either it's real alright or I've finally lost it.”

“You'd never lose it,” Adrien breathed, almost impossible to hear with the rising volume.

Tikki tugged her hair and startled Chloe out of straining to listen. The dingy brick wall in front of them indicated a larger problem. “Listen Adrikins, I've got to go. Call me tonight?”  
“Sure.”

Chloe blew out a breath, fondness softening her eyes, then she hung up. 

She took proper stock of their surroundings. The crumbling, dirt covered brick was the back wall of a much lower quality hotel than her home, and she made her way through bright foliage to clarify that she was in fact in the tiny courtyard between buildings. Her only hope of deciphering their exact location was a set of wrought iron stairs that led skyward.

One foot on the bottom step, she finally glanced down at her cupped hands. “Did you need something, Tikki? You better have had a good reason for touching my hair.”

Tikki's cheeks darkened. “Sorry, but I need to eat something to recharge. Do you have any cookies?”

Chloe touched her jacket pockets. There was a tiny mint Sabrina had given her a few days ago. She had been saving it for a rainy day, but the tiny creature had such big eyes. “Here.” Chloe passed it over. “I’ll have the kitchen prepare you loads of cookies when we get home.” Then she held Tikki against her chest and began climbing. 

The final step was only at the top floor, but she could see the rise of her father’s hotel from there. That was enough. She could use the fresh air, anyway.

Chloe turned her phone off and made her way to the hotel with a kwami snoring gently in her jacket pocket. 

When she finally made it, she paused to make sure there were no paparazzi. The weather had been nice, but she could not afford to be caught looking any less than her best. Her mother would refuse to speak to her for weeks. Thankfully, though, the only person out was the doorman. He had seen worse.

She held her head high all the way to the elevator. Once the door closed, though, she sank to the floor. If she was going to keep this hero thing up she would have to go back to regular workouts. Perhaps some kind of combat training. 

No doubt bothered by her heaving breaths, Tikki floated up to her face. Chloe braced herself for insults without thought. “Maybe next time you should carry more than just a mint,” Tikki laughed.

Chloe blinked and uncoiled. “Sabrina usually carries my stuff,” she said flatly. The elevator dinged before she could process that any further.

In the safety of her room Chloe peeled off her jacket, let down her hair, and discarded her belt. A few clicks of the remote brought up a news station, which she was pleased to see still discussing the new heroes. It even cut to Alya’s footage from time to time. Then she glanced at the small creature bobbing along behind her. Chloe called down to the kitchen for a wide array of cookies, and Tikki’s tiny face lit up. Finally, Chloe sank onto the couch, and Tikki curled up on her shoulder as she began to scroll through her phone. 

There were dozens of missed texts from Sabrina. Her faithful friend had informed her that school was closed due to the akuma, sent her steady updates on its location, and asked repeatedly if she was safe. Chloe texted back she was fine, relax already, but her faint smile betrayed her true feelings. 

Only one missed call from her father. Chloe decided to ignore it. The hotel staff knew she was there, he would find out sooner or later. Until then she would bask in her success.  
Tikki hid as the butler brought in a platter of cookies, then dove in the second he was gone. 

Chloe watched the anchorwoman’s face turn to alarm, and upped the volume.

“We have just received word that people all over Paris are being turned into stone statues!”

Chloe dropped her eyes to Tikki’s worried ones. “Did you purify the akuma?”

“Did I what?” Chloe snapped. This was just great. Apparently the city could not manage to stay saved for a whole measly day. It was ridiculous. 

“If you don’t capture and purify the akuma, it can multiply! Then, when Stoneheart’s emotions become negative again, he’ll be back and they’ll come to life!”

Chloe wanted to snap that that was hardly her fault. That Tikki should have said something in the first place. That obviously she hadn’t because Chloe remembered everything and never failed. But a superhero had to be better than silly outbursts, so she only sighed. Then she grabbed a pen and paper. “No, I did not capture or purify the akuma,” Chloe grit out. She crossed her legs. “Why don’t you explain everything again, and this time I’ll take notes.”

Tikki fidgeted. “But what if someone reads them?”

“I can burn them,” Chloe shrugged. “It is the act of writing that helps me remember, that’s all. We cannot afford to mess this up again.”

Tikki still looked doubtful, but she glanced at the fireplace. Then she looked back at her holder. “Alright,” she said at last. 

~~~~~

Marinette dropped the bowl she was holding in shock. She almost didn’t even hear it shatter, she was too focused on the images playing across the tv. “A new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters.” Mrs. Chamack said. Footage played of random people interrupted from their lives by these transformations. “It's simply unbelievable.”

“Oh my,” her mother gasped, and Marinette fumbled to sweep up the shards in a rush.

Only when she was finished did she stumble upstairs. Plagg floated up, curious in an idle way, and Marinette loaded the news on her computer with shaking hands.

Plagg watched the screen intently, then swallowed his cheese and looked back at her. “Did you capture the akuma?”

“What’s that got to do with the other stone beings?”

He rolled his eyes. “If that boy gets upset again, those things will be his army. Akumas can multiply if Ladybug doesn’t purify them.” Then Plagg muttered under his breath, “It would’ve been a lot easier for her to remember if you hadn’t made her so flustered.”

Marinette gaped, then blinked hard as she processed everything. “So that means,” she worked her mouth soundlessly before bursting out, “this is all my fault! I knew it! Look, Plagg, I’m not cut out to be a superhero, I’m only going to keep messing up.”

Plagg floated up to her cheek. “Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on, kid, it was your first time. Besides, only Ladybug can purify akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.”

She shook her head. “And damage caused by me! I don’t need powers to destroy everything I touch, I am super clumsy! I’ll only make things worse for me, for you, for everyone. Ladybug would be better off without me. I’m quitting.”

“You can’t quit! Ladybug needs Chat Noir, you’re two halves of a whole!”

Marinette frowned, reaching for the ring on her hand. “Then find another Chat Noir. I told you, I’m not cut out to be a hero.”

Plagg reached out, slightly panicked, “No, wait-”

“I’m sorry Plagg,” Marinette said softly, then pulled off the ring. She looked at where he had been a moment ago, eyes immediately darting around the room to search for him. “Plagg?” He had vanished. She sighed, placed the ring back in the box, and tucked the box away in a drawer. “I’m really sorry, Plagg.” Her legs gave out under her.


	2. The Defeat of Stoneheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are pathetic, but her partner less so than others.  
> Or: Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Stoneheart properly this time.

The next morning Chloe took a designer bag to school, loaded with a cushion and macaroons for Tikki. She was going to be prepared. Random civilians were still trapped as statues, waiting for the inevitable moment Ivan's emotions would run hot again. Only then could Chloe finish the job and free them. 

Sabrina met her by the door and offered to carry the bag, but Chloe waved her off. 

“You know Mylene?”

Sabrina nodded, overeager already.

“Come on. We're going to have a little chat.”

Beaming, Sabrina led her past the flock of people surrounding Ivan to the stairs where Mylene watched from the bottom step. The tiny girl bristled at their approach. Smart. Chloe was past letting that sting, only contemplative of the weak people who made such easy targets. Riling her up would be the simplest way to get to Ivan.

“You know,” Chloe purred, leaning on the rail, “I bet Kim deserved it.”

As predicted, Max looked over at the mention of his best friend. That boy had a sixth sense.

“Still,” Chloe continued. A smirk grew on her face. “I wonder what it was precisely that got Ivan so riled up. Could it,” she mock gasped, glancing at Sabrina. “Could it have had anything to do with poor sweet Mylene, his lovely girlfriend?”

Mylene fidgeted. “He wasn't himself.”

Sabrina snorted, and Chloe leaned back to give her the floor. “So he says. How do you know he didn't just show his true colors? Ivan's dangerous, no doubt about it.” A handful of people had begun to wander over, drawn by the promise of drama, and Ivan was standing to come support his girlfriend, but he stopped short at Sabrina's next words. “We all know you've been having relationship troubles. Maybe this is a sign you should break up. After all, it doesn't get much worse than a literal monster.”

Mylene went stiff. Doubt and conflict were plain on her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it.

Ivan went bright red, and he stomped away from them.

Chloe stifled a curse as Marinette went after him. This whole spectacle would be worthless if he didn't manage to get akumatized again. She straightened up to walk away and give Mylene some space, but Alya blocked her path.

“Their relationship is none of your business,” Alya growled, leveling a burning glare on Sabrina.

Oh, Chloe could not tolerate that. Sabrina wilted like a daisy in the face of confrontation, exactly as she was starting to do, so Chloe stepped between them. “Excuse me, is this any of your business, new girl? Fancying yourself a bit of a reporter doesn't give you the right to stick your nose anywhere you want. Don't you get all high and mighty with us just because your footage was all over the news.”

Her face contorted. “Why, you- you-”

“Oh no, she's angry!” Chloe scoffed. “What are you gonna do, split your underwear and beat me to a pulp?” She flipped her ponytail past the other girl's face and stepped away from the stairs, Sabrina close at her heels.

Alya growled, but Chloe ignored it. There was a familiar mop of blond hair at the entrance that stole her attention. 

She hesitated exactly a moment, hardly daring to hope, but she was sure, and she took off running with a shout of, “Adrikins!”

Adrien caught her at the top of the stairs indulgently, turned his head from side to side to accept a kiss on each cheek. “Hey Chlo,” he murmured.

Chloe beamed. “You made it!” She hooked her arm with his to scare all but the most brazen of fans that pressed in around them. “I saved you a seat in the front row, in front of me!” 

She gently tugged him towards the classroom, but their progress was impossibly slow as Adrien tried to say hello an offer autographs to everyone. This was quickly becoming a mob. Chloe took a deep breath, then snapped her fingers until everyone shut up. “Scram,” she said into the silence, “or I'll have you all expelled for harassment.”

They fled. Adrien leaned closer to her. “You didn't have to do that,” he said, but he sagged with relief.

Chloe shrugged, and led him towards the classroom more firmly this time.

Sabrina held the door open for them. Adrien murmured a quiet thank you as they passed, then paused to gape at the classroom. A few people filled the seats already.  
Chloe beamed, stepping up the stairs to gesture with a flourish. “Here’s your seat, Adrikins!” Custom picked for the only boy Chloe was absolutely certain would fall for Adrien’s charm. He just needed to garner a little sympathy first.

“Thanks Chlo,” Adrien murmured, and slid into place beside Nino. Predictably, her sunflower perked right up, albeit subtly, at the sight of the other boy. “Hey! I’m Adrien.” He held out his hand to shake as though this was some kind of business meeting. 

Nino was spectacularly unimpressed. “So you’re friends with Chloe, huh?”

Her poor sunflower wilted. Great. Chloe turned to Sabrina, preparing to say something scathing enough Adrien would have to comment, only to freeze. Sabrina had just spat a wad of gum onto Marinette’s seat. 

Adrien lept up. “Hey! What’s that about?”

Chloe stiffened. Only she was allowed to question Sabrina. Besides, this could work. “I’m just commanding a little respect, that’s all,” she declared, hand on her hip to complete the picture. Let the blame shift to her.

Adrien looked incredulous. That was fair. “You really think that’s necessary?”

She laughed. Of course it wasn’t. Marinette could be cowed by mere glares, and this was her seat, not the new girl’s. Still, what was done was done. “You’ve got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins,” she cooed.

He frowned, bending over to pick at the gum, and Chloe marched up to her seat with Sabrina. This was by far the worst gamble she had ever taken. 

Thankfully Marinette walked through the door with Alya at her side after only a moment. “Hey!” the tiny girl exclaimed, marching up to her seat.”What are you doing?”

“Uhh, I-” Adrien stammered.

Sabrina laughed, and Chloe mustered her best smug look. 

“Okay, I get it.” Marinette had an unimpressed look of her own. “Good job, you three. Very funny.”

“No, no, I was just trying to take this off!”

“Oh, really?” Sabrina laughed again. Marinette’s frown deepened, glancing up at them before muttering a snide, “You're friends with Chloe, right?” She poked at the gum exactly once, then whipped out a tissue to cover it. Despite everything, Chloe had to applaud her ingenuity.

Adrien hung his head and murmured, “Why do people keep saying that?” as he returned to his seat.

Chloe uttered one last pronouncement, leaning back in her seat. People had to remember her as the cruel one. “Now do you see what I mean about respect?”

Adrien looked mildly disgusted, which could turn out to be a problem, but Nino spoke up before he could wallow. “Why didn't you tell them it was Chloe's idea?” 

With a long suffering sigh, Adrien said, “I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.” 

Nino blinked, then offered a hand to Adrien. “I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude.” They both smiled as Adrien shook it.

Well. That worked, albeit not the way Chloe had expected. She cast a glance over at Sabrina. They would have to have a long talk later. Marinette was supposed to be off-limits. However, any brooding thoughts about having that talk were thankfully interrupted by Miss Bustier’s entrance. Class would actually be a welcome distraction.

Chloe did not notice nor care that Mylene slipped into the room at the last second with a sullen expression.

Miss Bustier picked up her attendance sheet with a soft smile. “Agreste, Adrien?”

Adrien was quiet for just a little too long, but Nino was quick to whisper, “You say, present.”

“Present!” he yelled, leaping up with his arm raised, and nearly everyone laughed as Adrien sank back into his seat. Nino offered him a fist bump.

“Bourgeois, Chloe?”

“Present.”

“Bruel, Ivan?”

Chloe straightened up, eyes narrowed. Where-

A rock monster burst through the door with a shout of, “Present!” Someone screamed. Stoneheart almost looked smug. “Mylene,” he crowed. He knocked aside desks to snatch her up.

Mylene struggled. “Ivan, put me down!”

“I’m not Ivan anymore. I’m Stoneheart!”

She grunted, still wriggling. “Why are you doing this?”

“Now no one can keep us apart!”

As he turned to leave, he caught sight of Sabrina hiding under a desk, phone clutched to her ear. “Dad,” she was saying, “The monster’s back!” Then the stone brute snatched her Sabrina, and Chloe hardly hesitated long enough to see him break through the wall before she was off to find a safe place to transform.

Tikki floated out of her purse the moment she shut the locker room door. Her face was almost stern, tiny flippers crossed. “You aren’t supposed to cause akumas.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Generally speaking, yes, but remember we have to purify the source to free all those people. C’mon Tikki, spots on!” This time she felt the rush as the bright light enveloped her, and then she caught sight of her reflection in the window.

Ladybug blinked once, then set her hand on her hip. The black gloves faded to spots up her shoulders, like the boots, and her torso and mask were a bright scarlet. Dots spiraled up her torso in a fascinating pattern, except for a larger one that sat on the dip of her collarbone and commanded attention. The collar itself was a simple band of black. Two more dark spots sat low on her jaw to finish the five dot pattern on her mask. Delicate antennae rose from her ponytail, twitching slightly, and her hair was a darker gold that almost seemed red when it caught the light.

A distant scream startled her out of her reverie. She had work to do. Grabbing her yo-yo, she pushed open the window and jumped to the roof, but as she readied herself to leap away she happened to glance down at the chaos in the streets.

Marinette stood, frozen, while a stone being approached Alya. The fiery redhead was trapped behind a car and struggling fiercely.

Ladybug sighed, and then she swung down. A quick throw made a trip wire, and the beast fell. Then she threw again and again, slicing the car, pulling both girls with her into the nearest building. “It isn’t safe,” she said, wielding confidence like a shield. “Stay here. Chat Noir and I will handle it.” She nodded once, to herself, then she turned and swung away.

 

Alya immediately took off running after her, still without her bag, and Marinette swallowed. Ladybug had said it without a shadow of a doubt. “Chat Noir and I.” People all over Paris needed her like Alya had. Ladybug needed her.

Marinette took a deep breath, then pulled the box from Alya’s bag. She took another deep breath before she opened it.

Plagg floated up to her face. “Ready to be a hero, kid?”

“No,” Marinette said, determined to be honest. “But I think I have to be.” She slid the ring on and yelled before she could lose her nerve. “Plagg, claws out!”

~~~~~

Stoneheart was halfway up the Eiffel Tower when Sabrina finally mustered the courage to speak. “You know, my father is a cop, and my best friend is the daughter of the mayor. They will make you put me down.”

Her timing was terrible. Stoneheart paused in his hunt for handholds that don’t actually require hands, and looked from her to the red speck approaching along the rooftops to the police barricade on the ground. “Fine,” he grunted, and braced himself to draw his arm back. “I’ll put you down!” He threw her as hard as he could.

“Ivan!” Mylene screamed, but he didn’t have time to waste. Hawkmoth wanted him to go higher. Stoneheart climbed.

Sabrina could not gather enough coherent thoughts for words, her glasses were long gone, all she knew was the air rushing past her. Until the wind was interrupted by something solid.

Ladybug clutched Sabrina bridal style against her chest. She blinked, once, could hardly believe her eyes, but she was nearsighted enough to make out the faint hexagonal pattern on her savior’s mask. They touched down gently on the ground. “I’m alive,” Sabrina breathed.

The superheroine smirked. “What, no thank you?” Sabrina worked her mouth to no avail. Ladybug laughed. “Maybe another time, starshine. I’m going to set you down now, there you go,” she placed her on unsteady feet but did not let go.

“Sabrina!” Roger yelled. The megaphone fell, forgotten, from his hand as he ran past the police barricade. Sabrina found her footing and met him partway.

 

Ladybug ignored the pang in her chest as Roger hugged his daughter tightly. Still, she had to turn away, just in time to see Chat Noir stumble a landing with that pole. She forced down her emotions. “Glad to see you could make it, kitty. I could use your help here.”

Chat looked up with a tiny smile, head tilted adorably. “I couldn’t leave my partner hanging, now could I?”

“We’re clear to attack!” Roger yelled from behind them.

Both heroes whirled. “No, wait, don’t attack! You know it will only make it worse!” Chat pleaded.

Roger scoffed, insufferably arrogant. “I have a new plan, unlike you! Now move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!”

Chat opened her mouth, then sagged and turned back to Ladybug. “He’s right, you know, if I hadn’t-”

“No.” Ladybug put a hand on her partner’s shoulder. “First of all, I’m the one who forgot to purify the akuma. Second of all, he’s wrong. They’re not professionals, they know even less about what they’re doing than we do.” Chloe took a deep breath and considered what Adrien might say. “Without us, they won’t make it, and we’ll prove it.” She tilted the girl’s chin up to meet those bluebell kitten eyes. “Trust yourself, Chat. I need you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Chat breathed.

A rumble from the tower distracted both of them. Stoneheart doubled over, coughing up a cloud of inky purple butterflies, and then he collapsed backwards. The cloud took the shape of a masked face. “People of Paris,” it said, “listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth.”

“Hawkmoth?” Chloe echoed, wrinkling her nose. What a ridiculously stupid name.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me your miraculous jewels now! You’ve done enough damage to these innocent people!”

Ladybug was beyond furious, but she wasn’t clear exactly why until Chat stepped forward, clapping sarcastically. The attention shifted. 

“Nice try, Hawkmoth, but we all know who the real villain is. Let’s not switch the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed.” Chat planted her hands on her hips. “Hawkmoth,” she declared. “No matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us YOUR miraculous!”

Ladybug had her yo-yo out before Chat even finished speaking, and she was running, and the moment Chat yelled her last line Ladybug leapt into the air. There was no time for thinking. She activated the magic weapon and swung it again and again until every last butterfly was sealed inside, then she landed smoothly on the platform above Stoneheart. As she stood, she could feel all eyes on her. Including the lovely pair of her fellow hero.

Ladybug smiled. “Paris, with the help of my new partner,” she extended her arm gracefully, and waited. Chat Noir lept up after only a moment, somehow managed to land gracefully, and Ladybug seamlessly slid Chat’s arm around her waist and slung her own arm around the other girl’s shoulders. “I swear to protect you from those who would wish you harm!” Then she pressed the top of the yo-yo.

A storm of purified white butterflies rushed out, fluttering around them before scattering to the wind. Chat gasped. 

Ladybug tugged her back gently, ignoring the people’s cheers for once, and turned to Stoneheart. Chloe of all people knew how fickle a crowd could be. She had to save them properly, once and for all, before she could bask in their admiration. 

“Okay, Hawkmoth,” Stoneheart said, and then the rocks rumbled as he got to his feet. 

“Help me!” Mylene cried.

Ladybug jumped down to confront him, Chat Noir at her side, but the monster threw his head back. “Come to me, my stone beings!” Then he resumed his climb, on the opposite side, while the smaller monsters made their way over the edge onto the platform.

“We're surrounded,” Chat Noir said, looking at Ladybug. “We can't attack him, but we know where his akuma is.”

“In his clenched fist, the one he's holding Mylene in.” Ladybug lifted Chat up to the next level, temporarily out of reach of the stone beings. 

“We know he's in love with her, and we can’t separate them,” Chat trailed off, then her head snapped up.

“We just need to bring them closer together!” they exclaimed in unison.

Ladybug laughed. “Get ready, Chat, we're about to play the worst game of catch.” Then she swung up and away, Chat Noir close behind, and they landed at the top of the tower. Stoneheart was still a good distance below them, but gaining.

Mylene cried out, “Help! I'm scared of heights!”

“Don't worry, everything's going to be alright!” Chat shouted back. She used her staff to knock a few stone beings back over the edge. 

Ladybug swung up and crouched on the very uppermost platform. All of Paris was laid out around her. A spectacular view to enjoy another time. She took a deep breath. “Lucky charm!” A black and red parachute fell into her hands. “How am I supposed to use this?” she asked, shrugging it over her shoulders as she looked down at Chat's desperate fight with the rocks.

“Hurry up!”

“Well, here goes nothing.” Ladybug threw her yo-yo around Stoneheart's clenched fist, forcing him to pause. “Chat! Batter up!” She pulled his hand with all her might, bringing Mylene up to kiss Ivan. Their first. Flustered, Stoneheart gasped, and he opened his hand as he pulled back. Mylene narrowly managed to catch his finger to stop her fall.  
Chat Noir leaped down and hit the wad of paper up with her staff, then extended it to catch herself in the beams of the tower.

Ladybug caught the paper. “Home run!” She clenched her fist to break it. A purple butterfly flew out. For a moment, she watched it, finger sliding over her yo-yo to activate the magic weapon, and then she saw purple fade off Ivan. Both of her classmates began to fall. She leapt off the edge. “Chat Noir, get Mylene!”

Ladybug managed to catch hold of Ivan and throw her yo-yo up to capture the akuma in one motion, then it was a simple matter of activating the parachute.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir snatched Mylene and touched her hand to the tower, making a strip fall for her to hang from. 

The two heroes eyes met as Ladybug drifted down, and then Chat used her staff to gently lower herself after her. 

Ladybug could not help but beam as she pulled the parachute out. It was probably the adrenaline. She tapped her yo-yo, and a white butterfly fluttered out. “Bye bye, little butterfly,” she cooed. Then she took the lucky charm and threw it in the air, yelling “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

A cloud of glowing pink ladybugs swished over everything. The stone beings returned to people. Cracks faded from the ground beneath them. Chat gasped, halting in her footsteps. “Whoa. Are you seeing this?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug breathed. “It's beautiful, it's amazing,” she wracked her brain for another adjective, brushing her fingers through the sparkling energy. “It's, um, miraculous!” They faded, the city returned to normal.

Ladybug caught Mylene's hand and brought her up to Ivan. “You two need to talk.” 

Ivan rubbed the back of his neck and stammered out a few incoherent syllables.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, handing the paper to Mylene, and Chat Noir grabbed her shoulder to bounce up and say eagerly, “I think it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song.”

Mylene looked thoughtful as she read them.

Ladybug took her partner's hand off her shoulder and lead her a short distance away to give the couple some privacy. Adrien probably would have offered some kind of sappy compliment, she thought. “Good job, Chat,” she tried, but she couldn't let that hang. “You did almost as well as me.”

Chat Noir blinked up at her, face turning to annoyance, but their miraculouses beeped before she could say anything. “We'd better get going,” she said slowly. “Don't want to reveal our identities.”

“The world isn't ready for that kind of _paw _someness,” Ladybug said with a laugh and a wink. Then she leapt away to find a quiet place to detransform. “I made a pun,” she whispered under her breath to the wind.__

____

____

She didn't see the way Chat Noir stood there dumbfounded, only leaving when her ring beeped again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every update is going to come this quickly, but I'm not going to make you wait a whole week for finished pieces either. There's one more chapter of origins to delve more into Adrien's perspective, then Mr. Pigeon will be a two parter, and then you may have to wait awhile as I work on Reflekta.  
> Once again, a special thank you to my sister.


	3. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to tie up a few loose ends! This is a short one, but it's pretty soft and chill. Mr. Pigeon comes next, I should have it posted in a few days.

Gabriel stared at the empty seat on the other end of the table for exactly five minutes. He did not have to check the clock to know it had been that long. He checked his watch anyway. “Nathalie,” he said, cool, collected. “Where is my son?”

His assistant stood at attention almost as well as if she had been in the military, her tablet the main thing to spoil the image. “He is in his room, sir.”

“Are you absolutely sure about that?”

A tiny flicker of doubt pulled at her eyes. “I can check if you wish, sir,” she said in an equally professional tone.

He gave a sharp nod. She turned and left, heels clicking over the tile. One last look at the empty seat convinced him to follow. Adrien almost never missed dinner.

Nathalie pushed his son's door open gently. “Adrien?” she called into the darkness, and her voice was was softer than Gabriel had heard in a long time. “Your father is worried about you. He wants to know why you aren't at dinner.”

His son let out an undignified scoff. “If he cared, _he _would be the one to check up on me.”__

__Gabriel touched Nathalie's shoulder, and she startled back, out of the open doorway. “You may go.” Eyes wide, she blinked wildly before she seemed to recover her senses and left._ _

__Gabriel shut the door behind himself and scanned the room. He could make out books strewn across the floor. Adrien sat in his desk chair, pushed away from the desk, his phone held close enough to reflect off tear tracks. Gabriel pushed down the urge to scold such apparent weakness, moved to sit on the bed in front of him. Emilie would have known what to say. Gabriel swallowed, and said the first thing that came to mind. “What is Chloe saying about me tonight?”_ _

__Adrien glanced at the screen. His mouth worked silently for a moment, then he snapped it shut and passed the phone over._ _

__Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but scrolled through. It was no wonder his son did not want to repeat these messages aloud. “This is certainly colorful,” he said, but Adrien's responses were pleasing, so he struggled with something productive to say._ _

__He passed the phone back as he considered it. At last, he managed, “Did she really promise you?”_ _

__Adrien nodded._ _

__Gabriel pushed past the lump in his throat. “This really means that much to you?”_ _

__“Yes father, I just-” he visibly tempered his passion. “I just want to make friends.”_ _

__His son had always been a bleeding heart. A stubborn one. If he could not be shaken by threats, by an attack on his very first day of school, he could not be shaken by anything. Gabriel nodded to himself. “Very well. I will consider it.”_ _

__Adrien's face lit up unrelated to the notification on his phone. He jumped up and threw his arms around him._ _

__Gabriel stiffened for a moment, but gradually returned the embrace. “I'm glad you are safe,” he murmured, then gently separated himself to stand. “Are you coming to dinner?”  
Adrien wiped at his eyes and hugged himself. “I'm not sure I feel up to it.”_ _

__“I'll have something sent up to you, then.” Gabriel could not resist brushing his son's hair back into place, but stepped away quickly._ _

__A criticism escaped, but he remembered to temper it. “Do remind Chloe to curse less. Her mother expects you to be a good influence.”_ _

__“Yes father,” Adrien said dutifully._ _

__Gabriel was not proud of it, but he fled to escape the pain in his chest. Perhaps he had been too harsh. Emilie could- Emilie was gone, and he was left to raise their son alone. He would have to consider all of this with utmost care._ _

__

__Adrien picked up his phone with a huge grin on his face. He typed out, [you should probably curse less ;)] and, after a moment of thought, added, [father said he would think about it, should I be worried?]_ _

__Chloe frowned at her phone. That could mean any number of things, but she could do all of the worrying for him. [Hope is a much better color on you.]_ _

__-[[)-[[)-[[)_ _

__The next morning Nathalie was in his room before Adrien could even begin to consider sneaking out again. “Get dressed, Adrien, we're going to school.” He rubbed his eyes with a groan, too sleepy to hear her clearly, missed the way she gathered up the contents of his bookbag._ _

__Adrien endured the car ride in confused silence, knowing better than to attempt conversation, but his confusion only grew when Nathalie pressed a button to put his father on the screen in front of him._ _

__“I have put a lot of thought into this,” Gabriel said._ _

__The car came to a stop. Nathalie did not move her head. “We're there, sir.” But that couldn't be right-_ _

__“Take a look at that school, Adrien.”_ _

__He obeyed, heart dropping. His father could be cruel, he hated to think, hated to hope and be crushed. He would not hope this time._ _

__“Take a good look at that school, because you are never, I say never returning,” his traitorous heart fell anyway “-without your bodyguard.”_ _

__Adrien snapped his head up. His father was dead serious, as always. The man did not joke._ _

__“He will be dropping you off and picking you up every day. Nathalie has graciously agreed to rearrange your schedule. We shall see how it goes this first semester.”_ _

__Adrien could almost burst from happiness. “Thank you father, thank you Nathalie!” he exclaimed, then he took his bag and ran before they could change their minds. He could not wait to tell his new friend Nino._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Chloe frowned to herself to see the seat beside Nino empty, and then she caught sight of Marinette sliding into the row above him. Her eyes flashed. “What do you think you are doing?” She marched up the steps. “That's my seat.”_ _

__Marinette stood up. “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.”_ _

__The steel in her gaze made Chloe pause, but Sabrina scoffed. Chloe held up a hand to keep her quiet and said, “What’s that supposed to mean?”_ _

__“It means I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, Chloe, and neither are the rest of us, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!”_ _

__Everyone burst into laughter, and Chloe had to physically touch Sabrina to keep her settled. This was, interesting. Besides, Marinette stood beside the new girl, so Chloe could surrender her seat with grace. Chloe lifted her nose. “Nice spine, Dupain-Cheng. Didn't know you had one.” Then she turned, head held high, and took a seat in the front row, Sabrina close behind._ _

__Adrien entered just after the class had settled, and he tried to give a little wave to Marinette. She turned her head sharply away. His face fell as he slid into the seat beside Nino.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. They could not properly celebrate if Marinette stayed mad at him for no reason. [You had better make things right with her before school lets out.] She threw in a glare to make her point when Adrien glanced over from his own phone._ _

__-[[)-[[)-[[)_ _

__Not even the rain could bring down Adrien's spirit. He had managed to complete an entire day of school. Although, happy as he was, he remembered to pause and look through his bag. Thankfully Nathalie had packed him an umbrella. He opened it as he stepped outside, and- Oh. There was the one thing that could bring him down._ _

__Marinette turned away from his shy smile._ _

__A large part of him was tempted to just run, then and there, but to do so would have been almost dishonest. Chloe had thoroughly impressed upon him how ridiculous it would be to let someone hate you over a misunderstanding. Nino had told him to be himself, and Adrien was not the kind of person to leave gum on people's seats. He was the kind of person to give up his umbrella to someone who didn't have one._ _

__Adrien took a step forward so he did not have to look at her directly. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear.” He looked over at the car. “I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of,” he looked back, hesitant, “new to me.” Then he held his umbrella out to her, covering her._ _

__Marinette stared as if appraising him, focus moving from his hand back to his face. There was clap of thunder. Her eyes went wide. Slowly, she reached out to take the handle from him. Their fingers brushed. Just as she held it aloft, the umbrella snapped shut on her._ _

__Adrien couldn't help it. He laughed._ _

__She peeked out from under the brim and giggled too._ _

__Then he gave a happy sigh and a little wave. “See you tomorrow.”_ _

__He was halfway down the stairs when he heard, “Uh-huh! See you to, mo, tomo,” and then she trailed off too quiet to hear._ _

__Adrien blinked up a the clouds. “A friend,” he whispered to himself, and then he got in the car._ _

__

__Several feet away, at the street corner, Master Fu lifted his own umbrella. “Those two are made for each other,” he murmured, stroking his beard._ _

__“Excellent choice, master,” Wayzz nodded. “But why do you think Adrien looks so different when he is Ladybug?”_ _


	4. Mr. Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun, light hearted little piece in comparison to what's coming next. Seriously. It's also long because I couldn't decide on a natural break or a second title. Anyway, Adrien is a sunshine child and that's pretty much my favorite thing to write. I hope y'all enjoy!

Nathalie clicked through her tablet, verifying Adrien's schedule as compared to the official school schedule, until she saw something that made her pause. A partial day. One class period in the morning, one half period in the late afternoon. She pulled up the small summary. 

“Annual style contest. Students will be given ten hours to design and make a unique fashion piece. It must be their own original design. Theme will be announced that morning, judging will occur at five that afternoon.”

Nathalie pursed her lips. Adrien wore fashion, he did not make it. Gabriel was the one with real taste. He loved to flaunt that fact, to belittle his son's woeful shortcomings, but only in private. All others must believe Adrien a genius. Something would have to be done, Nathalie knew, and it was up to her to do it.

Adrien could simply be held out of school, but her eyes fell to the tiny picture frame on her desk. Emilie smiled serenely up at her. Nathalie sighed. 

She removed her glasses and pressed two fingers to her temples. There had to be a better solution. Something that would make Adrien, and by extension Emilie, happy without embarrassing Gabriel.

Nathalie shot upright. There was a _possible_ solution, but Gabriel would have to be eased into it. She replaced her glasses, straightened her hair, her jacket, and stood. The tablet she clutched in front of her like a shield. In short, clipped steps, she approached his study. A count of ten to settle her thoughts. She glanced at the summary again, paused to organize her argument, then pressed a palm flat on the door. It almost seemed to open on its own.

Gabriel looked up from his computer, face prim as always, but there was a certain blankness in his eyes that let her relax. She had not interrupted a burst of inspiration. “Is it time for lunch already?” 

__“No, sir.” Nathalie crossed to the center of the room. “I wanted to discuss something, if you have a minute.”_ _

“Very well." 

“Adrien's school has an annual style contest,” she began. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “So?

“So,” she said, raising a brow of her own. “As his parent, you are expected to have a certain level of involvement in school activities. This is an excellent opportunity for you as you are a professional designer.” 

__“Nathalie, I am not entering one my designs in this silly contest.” He stared her down._ _

__“Of course not, sir.”_ _

__“Then how could I possibly…” Gabriel trailed off, eyes falling to the screen in front of him. “I suppose it would be worthwhile to scout new talent. Perhaps I could offer to judge?”_ _

__“Excellent idea, sir.” Nathalie hid her smile as best she could, tapping through on her tablet. “I will organize that straightaway.”_ _

__“Nathalie,” he said, faintly exasperated but soft. “Is there any more to this idea you had, or am I expected to figure that out as well?”_ _

__Her cheeks felt warm, but one success fueled her confidence. “It would be more meaningful if you did, sir.”_ _

__Gabriel shook his head, and he lifted a frame with the scribbles Adrien had gifted him as a child. “My son cannot be allowed to enter, it would bias the decision. But he will want to participate,” he tapped his fingers idly. “Perhaps we could raise the stakes as well as take him out of the running. Offer to have the winning design in one of Adrien's photoshoots, if you could arrange that.”_ _

__“Of course, sir.”_ _

__He might have been hiding a faint smile of his own, but that was to be expected. Gabriel always grew so strange when he thought about his son. Setting the frame down, he glanced back at her. “Did I get everything?”_ _

__Everything was a broad claim. “All that I had thought of.”_ _

__“Ah,” Gabriel said, and now she was sure he was smiling. “But I was the one to think of it all, Nathalie.”_ _

__“Yes sir,” she said, trying not to sound too pleased. Her stride was long, the tap of her heels made a sort of music, and then she returned to her desk._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__“You only have one day to work on your fashion piece,” Principal Damocles was saying. “In ten hours your best presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste,” Ms. Bustier put a picture of him on the screen, “the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste.” Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Nino elbowed him. “In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme.”_ _

__Damocles paused for dramatic effect, then Bustier changed the front image again. “Derby hats!” he said, throwing his arms out._ _

__Marinette sat bolt upright in her seat. Chloe sighed, watching her, utterly content in her assurance the amazing girl would win. Until said girl glanced down her direction. On impulse, she sneered and mouthed, “Good luck.” Then she turned away, cheeks burning with embarrassment._ _

__The second Bustier dismissed everyone, the class burst into excited chatter. Chloe turned to Sabrina to make sure her things were packed up correctly. She watched from the corner of her eye as Adrien murmured something to Nino before he bounced up and over in their direction._ _

__“We should make an entry,” her sunshine friend announced excitedly, leaning on her desk._ _

__Sabrina glanced up. “Yeah Chloe, you’re a born champion! I’m sure your design will blow everyone else’s out of the water.”_ _

__Chloe raised an eyebrow, ignoring the flattery. “Is that allowed, what with you modelling the winning hat?”_ _

__He shrugged, and she glanced at Sabrina, who froze. “Well, um,” Sabrina stammered. “They never explicitly said it wasn’t allowed. Besides, uh,” she fidgeted with her cuffs, “Marinette is the only one who stands a chance of winning.”_ _

__That was true. Chloe glanced over to Marinette, who was already speaking animatedly with the new girl. Her heart clenched. Adrien’s wide, pleading eyes in front of her did not help. “Fine,” she said at last. “But if my nails suffer, you’ll pay.”_ _

__They drifted out of class together, but Chloe waved Adrien off for a few moments so she could arrange everything on her phone. She had only managed a few details before Sabrina touched her sleeve and pointed to the bench a few feet away, just in time to witness Marinette flailing off the end. Chloe watched Adrien lean over the new girl, whatever her name was, and he smiled at the pink sketchbook in front of her._ _

__“Wow Alya, those are some awesome designs,” he said. “I didn’t know you had such mad skills.”_ _

__Chloe’s blood pressure rose. Mad skills? People didn’t talk like that. Besides, that was obviously Marinette’s sketchbook, she was the one who deserved the compliment._ _

__Alya hesitated only a moment, and then she was suave. “Thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit.” She gestured to the raven haired girl peeking up from the ground. “These sick designs belong to Marinette.” Marinette gave a tiny wave. Almost, shy. “Off the chain, right?” Alya crossed her arms, and Chloe thought she caught a wink._ _

__“You’re super talented, Marinette.” Adrien pointed with a finger gun. “You seriously have a good chance of winning!”_ _

__Marinette stood up. “Well, I, uh, yeah.” She began to gesture wildly, stammering out a slightly incoherent mess, before she froze and started again. “I mean, uh, thanks?”_ _

__“Sure, and uh, good luck.” He waved as he began to walk off. “Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot.”_ _

__Sabrina looked up at Chloe with wide eyes. “Did you hear how impressed Adrien was?”_ _

__“Of course I heard,” Chloe snapped, and returned to her phone. There was no reason for Marinette to be so nervous. Obviously she would win, even clueless Adrien could recognize that. If there was so much as a remote chance of real competition, Chloe would crush it. Her lip curled into a smirk. She could at least do that for the budding fashion designer._ _

__Adrien bumped shoulders with her, knocking her out of her thoughts and nearly making her drop the phone. “Are you ready to go?”_ _

__“Almost, Adrikins,” Chloe said, hurriedly typing a few more messages. “Why don't you go see if your car is here yet.” He nodded, then hurried off. Chloe tapped her foot as she waited for Nathalie's reply, which thankfully was approving, and then she followed with Sabrina close at her heels._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Chloe led them into her sitting room, where an array of craft supplies were laid out on the coffee table. Mainly glitter. She picked up one basic white derby hat and posed with it on her head. “Listen, both of you. None of that nonsense matters because we only have these colors. Alright?” She tossed the hat to Adrien._ _

__He caught it and set it jauntily on his head before taking a seat on the floor. “There is nothing wrong with putting yellow with orange and I will stand by that.”_ _

__“Scientifically speaking we should choose complementary colors!” Sabrina crossed her arms as she sat opposite him._ _

__Chloe picked up a jar of red glitter. “I still say we should do something bright, but Adrikins, you are tragically wrong.” She rolled the jar between her hands. “We have to make a decision.”_ _

__“Whatever you think is best, Chloe,” Sabrina simpered._ _

__“Purple!” Adrien burst out._ _

__Chloe narrowed her eyes and set the jar firmly in front of him. It made a solid clunk._ _

__Adrien smirked, reaching forward to pick up a tiny jar of purple sequins. “Glitter, Chlo? Really?”_ _

__“Yes, really.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned away. “It has to sparkle bright enough to rival your smile, sunshine.”_ _

__He laughed. “That will take a great deal of sparkle, or so you claim.”_ _

__“I do claim.” She clicked on the television, muted it, and set it to a news station. The familiar weight of Tikki reminded her to remain vigilant for another akuma. For now, though, she had nothing to worry about. So Chloe turned back to her friends and sank to the floor. Sabrina had sorted most of the stuff by color. “Let’s try blue,” Chloe said, plucking up a swatch of fabric and pressing it to his cheek._ _

__Adrien had a glint in his eye. “What color do you think, Sabrina?”_ _

__She froze in the middle of stacking ribbon. “I, uh, I don’t-” She looked at the roll in her hand. “Green?” she tried, then shot a fearful glance towards Chloe, who smiled. Sabrina relaxed. “Green,” she said more firmly, “like your eyes. We can even put it with blue, because those colors do coordinate. Scientifically.”_ _

__“Yes,” Chloe said, leaning back. “They make a calming combination, cool but bright. Isn’t that right?”_ _

__“Yep!” Sabrina chirped, happily moving on to sort out green and blue threads._ _

__Adrien sighed, then picked out purple glitter and absently began to open it. “Does it count as cheating if you are using me, physically, as a model while designing?”_ _

__Chloe snatched the hat off him before he could smear purple fingers over the brim. “It counts as cheating if we let you be involved. What do you think, Sabrina, can we trust him to help?”_ _

__Sabrina did not look up, did not see his pleading eyes. “Whatever you think.”_ _

__Chloe smirked. “I think you are going to go wash your hands before you get purple all over our project.” She set the hat on the table._ _

__He made eye contact, leaned forward, and smeared glitter across the top of the hat. “Oops,” he said flatly._ _

__“Adrien!” Chloe leveled a glare at him as she snatched up the blue along with a paintbrush. “Oh, it is on.” Then she tossed the hat over the back of the couch._ _

__Adrien lunged for it, giving her and Sabrina time to prepare a mixture of blue-green glitter glue while also sealing up the purple. Yes, the hat was pretty much a disaster by the time he returned for more ammo, but it was worth it. Their assaults would stick. Literally. When he set the hat down without thought and reached for his jar, the girls attacked.  
He froze and mock gasped in betrayal. “No! It must be purple, the color of royalty!”_ _

__“No,” Chloe growled, painting on spirals. “It must be the color of the sea.”_ _

__Narrowing his eyes, Adrien poured glitter into his palm and began to alternate between smearing it across and gently tugging the hat away. Soon Sabrina followed his example, but with green. Chloe merely kept all her focus on painting the entire thing with glue._ _

__Then the hat was coated entirely, and Chloe set down her brush with a firm declaration of, “Stop.” Sabrina obeyed immediately, but Adrien paused to add one last dot._ _

__The derby hat was a work of abstract art. Rich royal purple blended with aqua in places, there were streaks and blobs of pure bright green, and lines of brush strokes drew the eye through them in elegant twists. No sign of the original white could be made out, but at least the glitter was not caked on. It was nowhere near as as wonderful as Marinette could make. It was theirs, and it sparkled, and it had been fun._ _

__Chloe pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and threw her head back. “Now look what you've done, Adrikins, you've ruined it! Our only hope of victory!”_ _

__Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not noticing the trail of glitter he left behind. “Really?”_ _

__Sabrina was quick to fan Chloe with a scrap of clean fabric. “I'm sure it will be fine, Chloe, we just need to, um…”_ _

__Chloe peeked at them, then snorted. “Oh, your faces.” She straightened up and reached for a roll of blue ribbon. “It looks lovely, of course, I made it. We just need the finishing touch.”_ _

__Adrien perked up. “We helped, Chlo.”_ _

__She waved him off and cut the ribbon. “Sure you did, dollface.” She expertly tied a sleek bow on the hatband. “Now we just have to wait for it to dry.”_ _

__Her hand brushed absently across her cheek as she looked back at the television. She froze._ _

__There was a report of pigeons behaving strangely around the city, and a man in a ridiculous skinny suit making an announcement at the Eiffel tower. An akuma. The birds seemed almost to respond to him. Tikki shifted against her chest. “Well,” Chloe said, and she slammed both palms on the table. “I'd walk you out, Adrien, but I have to fix my hair.”_ _

__He tilted his head at her. “I'll wait.”_ _

__Frowning, she stared him down, but he did not waver. Then she sighed and turned to Sabrina, who piped up, “Do you want me to help you?”_ _

__Chloe resisted the urge to throw her hands in the air, instead settling for rolling her eyes. “No.” She pushed to her feet. “Try not to be talking physics when I get back, nerds.”_ _

__Adrien looked at Sabrina. “You like physics?”_ _

__They launched into chatter the moment Chloe stepped away, and she had to suppress a fond smile. She walked deeper into her room, but did not bother to go to the bathroom, instead slipping onto the balcony the moment she was out of sight. She took Tikki out of her pocket. Dark clouds that almost looked like airplanes moved against the bright sky, but feathers floated down. Pigeons. “We have to do this quickly,” Chloe murmured. “Adrien is allergic to feathers.”_ _

__The kwami smiled. “You know the words.”_ _

__“Tikki, spots on!” she shouted. The transformation enveloped her. Ladybug stepped up onto the balcony edge, and leaped away._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Ladybug ran over the rooftops in the general direction of the pigeon planes, until she caught sight of a familiar black figure seated on a chimney. She jumped up to land beside her, nearly distracting herself with the unfamiliar boost granted by her powers, but the faint rustle of the tail brought her back into focus. “Fancy seeing you here, pretty kitty.”_ _

__Chat Noir’s ears twitched. “Where else would I be? There’s an akuma loose.”_ _

__Ladybug smiled. “A step ahead of me, I see.”_ _

__Chat rolled her eyes and tilted her head back to watch the sky. “I saw a man get upset when an officer in the park wouldn’t let him feed the pigeons, apparently he’s been banned from all the parks in Paris. I think that explains why the park keepers have been vanishing.”_ _

__“Two steps!” Ladybug laughed. “So we just need an officer as bait.” Chat gave her a flat look and held up a blue police hat. Ladybug’s brows shot up. “How did you get that? Where,” her eyes roamed across Chat’s tight suit, “did you put it…” She shook her head. “Nevermind. Your hat, you get to be bait.”_ _

__Chat Noir nodded, jaw set with determination, and then they were running across the rooftops to the nearest park. Ladybug tried not to be distracted by how easy her movements were. She swung down with her yo-yo, and she found she was not even breathless. Neither was Chat when she vaulted down with her staff._ _

__Ladybug gave a mock salute. “Good luck, officer.” She ran to hide behind a tree._ _

__Chat settled the cap firmly on her head, brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and fluffed her pigtails. For some reason her hearing seemed muffled. If she listened she could hear Ladybug tapping her foot, the slight breeze through the leaves, even the rustling of pigeon feathers in the distance. It was a bit overwhelming. She began to whistle to drown it out as she paced in front of the line of trees._ _

__Nothing happened._ _

__Ladybug watched her partner’s tail swish more and more wildly. A sign of agitation in cats. She scanned the skyline. “This will never work,” Ladybug groaned, knocking her head back against the tree. “Not even a pigeon would be fooled by such a simple disguise.”_ _

__“Hush,” Chat hissed, pausing to search for any sign of pigeons before resuming her walk._ _

__Ladybug opened her yo-yo to check the news. Traffic jams all over the city, enormous amounts of pigeons in places they shouldn’t be, but nothing to point to a definitive location. “Where is he?” She narrowed her eyes at the screen, then looked back to Chat. “He should have been here by now.”_ _

__Chat Noir opened her mouth to respond, but loud flapping cut her off. A large group of pigeons flew in. They hovered for a moment before moving into a roughly spherical formation. Chat stumbled back as they began to approach. She wasn’t fast enough. A cloud of pigeons lifted Chat into the sky and took off._ _

__“What the hell,” Ladybug muttered, but she abandoned her hiding place to follow. They couldn’t have her kitty. Slinging a yo-yo around a lamp post, she leaped to the rooftops and parkoured after the cloud._ _

__When they slowed, she slowed, and watched as they dropped Chat Noir onto the roof of Le Grand Paris. Then they dissipated and lined the edges. Ladybug couldn’t leave her tiny partner alone, so she closed the gap._ _

__Feathers fluttered down. One landed on Chat’s nose. She scrunched her nose to dislodge it, glared down at the tiny point of itchiness, but as it fell it brushed her nose just wrong. She sneezed._ _

__Ladybug pulled Chat to her chest, eyes wide. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were allergic to feathers, I never would have-”_ _

__“I’m not allergic to feathers,” Chat cut off, amused despite herself._ _

__“Oh.” Ladybug released her, hands hovering before she forcibly pulled herself away. “Sorry, my best friend is allergic.”_ _

__Chat Noir gave her a lopsided smile. “It’s okay.”_ _

__Ladybug released a breath and turned her head until she could feel her ponytail swish, running her eyes across the balustrades. A solid line of pigeons, but no man. “Where is that bird brain,” she mused._ _

__“He’s gotta be here somewhere,” Chat said with conviction. Then a strange pigeon call echoed through the sky. The birds rose up to circle around them in a solid wall. Chat winced and peeked at them with one eye. “Why do I feel like bird seed all of a sudden?”_ _

__Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Don’t cats eat birds? C’mon, pretty kitty, don’t be scared.”_ _

__Chat frowned, and the swirling birds forced them closer and closer together until they were standing back to back and had to raise their arms to protect from errant wings. Ladybug almost could not even keep her eyes open. There had to be something to stop this, she was sure of it, but as she forced herself to look the pigeons were no longer an immediate issue._ _

__“Look!” Chat exclaimed._ _

__Ladybug snorted, frustrated. “Yes, I can see we’re in a cage, thank you, very helpful.”_ _

__“Roo!” The man in the ridiculous skinny suit said, hovering above them on a platform of pigeons. “Terpy day! I’m so ruthless.” He laughed, hands on his hips as he descended to their line of sight._ _

__Ladybug stepped between him and her partner. “Are those shoulder pads?” she exclaimed, incredulous. His suit was patterned like the ugliest pigeon she had ever seen, but it was the fake musculature that really bothered her. Did Hawkmoth really have so little taste?_ _

__He blinked, taken aback, then glared at her. “Your miraculous jewels, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.” A bird call hung around his neck. He blew it, repeating that awful noise that made Chat flinch all the more for its proximity._ _

__The pigeons stomped on the roof of the cage three times, but it was when the pigeons on the ground lifted their tail feathers that Chat Noir and Ladybug returned to a back to back stance._ _

__“Da da dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire.” They wiggled their tails. He stepped onto the ground. “You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two…”_ _

__This was their chance. “Chat Noir, the bars!” Ladybug said over her shoulder._ _

__Chat was quick to oblige. “Cataclysm,” she said, flexing her hand before brushing the shadowy black magic around their cage. It collapsed outwards in a rusty heap._ _

__The man gasped and did a little jig as though he was fluttering nervously while they approached, spinning their weapons. “We have to get Mr. Pigeon’s akuma,” Chat Noir murmured._ _

__Ladybug laughed, raising her voice so it would carry. “A pigeon? All I see is a chicken.” He backed away from them. She clucked her tongue. “What’s the matter, little chicken? Flying away already?”_ _

__Mr. Pigeon jumped onto the balustrade. “Me? I’m not flying away, I’m just killing two birds with one stone.” He blew his bird call and leaned back off the edge, narrowly escaping the toss of Ladybug’s yo-yo. Chat rushed forward to watch his fall, but a cloud of pigeons carried him off while he made strange bird noises, and another cloud coalesced into a ball. “Merry Christmas!” he yelled with a laugh._ _

__Ladybug tugged Chat’s tail backwards as she turned and ran. The ball of pigeons descended towards them, but they made it to the stairs just in time for the birds to crash into the closed door. Both heroes sank to the ground with a sigh of relief._ _

__Ladybug shook it off. “We have to catch him. Come on.” She took of running down the stairs, sure her partner would follow close behind._ _

__Chat Noir ran after her, but paused when her ring beeped. Four pads left. “I have to go,” she said, and Ladybug stopped to look up at her. “Don’t want to let the cat out of the bag.”_ _

__There was a beat of uncomfortable silence, where Chat’s smug expression started to slip. “Oh!” Ladybug said at last. “You mean your secret identity.” She turned to continue running. “Better come on, then.”_ _

__They burst out onto the first floor. A crowd of people blocked the door. Mayor André caught sight of them as they slowed. “Ladybug, Chat Noir!” He turned and all but ran to them. “I'm in great danger,” he said, Chat straightened up, “-of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?”_ _

__Chat frowned, and her ring beeped again, causing her to shift her weight from foot to foot. Ladybug had an idea. “Of course we are,” the spotted hero said with confidence. “But before we can get to that my partner here needs to powder her nose.”_ _

__“Powder her nose?” Chat tilted her head, but thankfully André caught on. “Ah, I see, head to the royal suite.” Chat followed his gesture to the elevator, where a butler waited. “There's paper in there,” André called after her, “but perhaps you would prefer, a litter tray?”_ _

__Ladybug stifled a giggle as recognition dawned in Chat's eyes. “Ah, um, no need for litter,” Chat Noir spluttered. Then she glanced at the butler. “But, ah, can I have some cheese?”_ _

__The elevator doors closed. André looked back at Ladybug, who put her hands up in a shrug._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__One pad left on the ring. As soon as the butler opened the door, Chat Noir rushed past. “Excuse me, sorry, emergency!” She slammed the door._ _

__There was a polite knock. She opened the door. “What kind of cheese would you like?” the butler asked._ _

__“Brie!”_ _

__She had hardly slammed the door again when there was another knock. “Here you are.”_ _

__“Thank you!”_ _

__Chat accepted the covered silver tray, and this time the moment her back was against the door her transformation fell. Plagg flew out of the ring in twisting spirals, floating up and around and groaning until he collapsed on the bed. “Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.”_ _

__Marinette shook her head as she walked up to the bed. “Will this perk you up?” She set down the tray and lifted the cover. The harsh scent wafted up._ _

__“Brie?” Plagg looked up at her. “You’re in this swanky place and you couldn’t even get camembert?”_ _

__Marinette froze. “Camembert? I didn’t even know you liked that, I’m so sorry, I’m sure if I asked again they could get you some-”_ _

__“Relax, Mari, this is fine.” He raised a flipper to wave it at her. “Just remember for next time, okay?” Then he began to devour the cheese._ _

__Marinette relaxed, leaning against the bedpost. “Camembert cheese. Got it.”_ _

__“I like it best unpasteurized,” Plagg said. “Runny.” He floated up to her eye level. “Now, are you going to do this or what?”_ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Ladybug stepped out of the elevator on the restaurant floor. The windows offered a bird’s eye view of the city. She pressed a hand to the glass. “Odd,” she murmured. The clouds of pigeons were all flying in the same direction. Another blue officer hat fluttered down from one. If they could just follow them…_ _

__The elevator dinged, doors sliding open to reveal her feline partner. Her cat's eyes were narrow slits. “Ready when you are, LB.”_ _

__“Let's go!”_ _

__~~~~~_ _

__The clouds of pigeons led them to a building with a huge door. Chat Noir peeked around the corner. Ladybug peeked over her head. A cage was in the center of the large open space, filled with uniformed men. “So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted,” Chat whispered, pulling back against Ladybug._ _

__Ladybug steadied her by the shoulders. “He’s left them unattended at The Grand Palais.” She readied her yo-yo. “We should save them.”_ _

__“Wait!” Chat held onto her arm. “It's too easy.”_ _

__“Oh?” Ladybug could not help but flick her gaze down to their point of contact, but she managed to draw her focus back to the beautiful bluebell eyes in front of her. “Do you have a better plan?”_ _

__Chat released her, nose in the air, the fangs that trailed from her mask deep black against her cheeks. “As a matter of fact, I do.” She took out her staff and snuck around the corner before she vaulted up to the roof._ _

__Chloe touched her arm, breaths uneven, then shook her hair all around her face. Now was not the time to get hung up over simple touches. Now was not the time to notice such trivial details. “Get it together, you useless,” she spat under her breath. Ladybug swung her yo-yo up and followed._ _

__They crept along the roof to the largest glass dome. “If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma,” Chat whispered. Mr. Pigeon was visible on a platform beneath them, petting one of his birds. Chat gestured at him. “Okay, I'll open the window, you grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then I'll snag his bird call away from him.”  
Ladybug twirled her weapon. “After you.”_ _

__Chat gave a serious nod, her pigtails bounced, but as she bent over to unlatch the window Ladybug was seized with doubt. Maybe it really was too easy. She readied her throw. The window was opened. She released._ _

__Ladybug missed._ _

__The yo-yo narrowly missed the pigeon in his hand, bounced off a column, clattered uselessly to the ground, and returned to her hand. Mr. Pigeon looked up at the dumbstruck heroes. “So much for the element of surprise,” Chat said, and she nodded down at the man as if to say ‘after you.’_ _

__Ladybug jumped down, landing on the platform beside Chat, but as they ran forward Mr. Pigeon simply fell backwards with a shout of, “Roo roo!” The two heroes followed him down, dropping into a roll. He ran, then blew his bird call. Pigeons began to flock around his fists. “Deedle-dee-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.” He took a ready stance._ _

__Chat Noir settled into a ready stance of her own, but Ladybug was done wasting time. “If that’s what you want,” she said, stepping closer._ _

__She got a face full of pigeons for her trouble, and the impact knocked her back against the cage. Chat Noir gasped, watching, and then she was hit too._ _

__“Get us out of here, Ladybug,” one of the officers said._ _

__Ladybug pushed to her feet. Mr. Pigeon sauntered forward. Oh, that was enough. She threw her yo-yo in the air with a shout of, “Lucky charm!” The pink magic swirled into a coin. Catching it, she set her jaw and looked around. There was a line of vending machines along the back wall._ _

__“The beam,” Chat whispered, pointing up with a subtle gesture._ _

__“You can’t buy your way out of here,” Mr. Pigeon taunted, an orb of birds over his head. He threw it. “Roo!”_ _

__Ladybug ran, ducked underneath, caught his leg with her yo-yo as she slid past, used a column to leap over and around the beam, finally arriving at the vending machines. She pushed the coin in and slammed the button for her selection. A bag of popcorn. “Chat Noir!” She threw the bag._ _

__Chat threw her staff, bursting the bag directly over Mr. Pigeon himself._ _

__“Eat up!”_ _

__He looked at his arms, then at the swarm that descended upon him. Ladybug tugged him up until he was suspended in the air. The string fell off his neck. “My bird call! No!”_ _

__Chat ran forward and picked it up. “On your mark, Ladybug!”_ _

__Ladybug dropped the pigeon man, running forward at the same time he did, but she waited until her yo-yo was in her grasp and ready to throw before she yelled, “Mark!”_ _

__Chat Noir squeezed her fist. A purple butterfly fluttered out. Mr. Pigeon skidded to a stop, eyes wide. Ladybug set her stance, slid a finger over the top of her magic weapon to activate it, then caught the insect._ _

__“Bye bye little butterfly,” she murmured fondly as she released it. The coin was back in her hand, and she tossed it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Sparkling energy rushed outwards in a faint breeze. The park keepers were returned, the feathers were gone, all pigeon related chaos was ended._ _

__Inky blackness faded off the man. “What happened? Where am I?”_ _

__Chat Noir smiled and held out a fist, which Ladybug met with a fist and a smile of her own. “Pound it!”_ _

__Chat Noir glanced at the man and whispered, “We should talk to him.”_ _

__Ladybug touched a finger to her earrings. “I have to go,” she said, but made an expansive gesture. “Until next time, pretty kitty. Bug out.” She swung her yo-yo up and ran._ _

__One beep. Ladybug touched down on a rooftop and swung over to the next one._ _

__Two beeps. She slammed her feet down and ran._ _

__Three beeps. There was nothing in her mind but the movement, wind rushing past her face, gasping for breath and pumping her legs._ _

__Four beeps. She could see the hotel, yes, but she was still so far._ _

__As the fifth beep sounded, Ladybug landed on her balcony, tired even with the transformation. It fell. Chloe keeled over to catch her breath. Parkour was beginning to sound like a good idea, undignified as it was. She needed some kind of exercise if she was going to be decent hero._ _

__“Tikki,” Chloe said, passing the exhausted kwami a cookie. “Did the other ladybugs ever do some kind of training? To help with their hero work?”_ _

__Tikki chewed thoughtfully. “I suppose you could say that. Many of my holders chose to practice trapeze work, to help them with the function of the yo-yo.” She tilted her head up. “Almost all of them have been active in some way.”_ _

__Chloe nodded to herself. “Trapeze.” That was so much more artistic than parkour. She could work with that._ _

__As Chloe stood to enter her room, Tikki floated up to eye level. “Wait! I managed to absorb it while you were Ladybug, but now I think you might want to wipe it off.”_ _

__“Wipe what off?”_ _

__Tikki rubbed at her own cheek. “You have a streak of glitter right here.”_ _

__Narrowing her eyes, Chloe moved to check her reflection in the window. Sure enough there was a small shimmer of green. “Oh,” she said, but she smiled. “I think I’ll leave it. A reminder for tonight of how much fun this was.” Then she she pushed open the door, and Tikki rushed into her jacket pocket._ _

__They were not talking physics, exactly, but they were discussing the logistics of the akuma fight. Chloe only suffered a few scattered exclamations before she cut in. “Ugh, I’ll never be able to stand the two of you in the same room again. You are nerds and geeks and insufferable fans.”_ _

__Sabrina schooled her excited expression to neutral, settled her hands in her lap. “Sorry, Chloe.”_ _

__Adrien scoffed. “Like she isn’t an insufferable fan herself. Relax, Sabrina, you can talk back to Chlo. It’s not a big deal.”_ _

__Chloe raised an eyebrow and perched elegantly on her couch. Sabrina looked between them with wide eyes. “But, Chloe is my only friend. I have to be nice to her.”_ _

__Adrien frowned, glancing at Chloe as if to ask if it was true, but Chloe only shrugged with a graceful roll of her shoulders. “But Sabrina,” he said slowly, “That’s not true. I’m your friend now.”_ _

__Sabrina stared in shock. “You, you are?”_ _

__“Sure.” Adrien looked a little surprised by this himself. “We agree on a lot of things, we both like physics, we both like Ladybug, we both spend a lot of time with Chloe. That makes us friends, right?” He leaned back so he could see them both. “Doesn’t it?”_ _

__“Don’t rush things, Adrikins. I refuse to feel like an alienated party in this group.” Chloe pretended to focus on the television. “Unless you can think of something all three of us have in common, I refuse to condone it.”_ _

__Sabrina removed her glasses and squinted adorably as she thought. “We all, uh, like Ladybug?”_ _

__Adrien lit up. “Yeah! Isn’t she amazing? So strong and brave and beautiful.”_ _

__Chloe felt warm from the indirect praise, but Tikki poked her, reminding her not to be vain. “Yes, we all like Ladybug.” Tikki poked her again. Chloe lifted a hand delicately over her heart to poke her back subtly. “Perhaps we are all insufferable fangirls. Although I must say I have a preference for Chat Noir.”_ _

__Sabrina blinked. “Wait. Fangirls?”_ _

__Adrien brushed her off. “Details.” He leaned forward. “Ladybug is objectively better than Chat and here’s why: Puns.”_ _

__That sparked yet another vigorous debate and managed to keep them talking and laughing and arguing all the way until they had to return to the school and it was put on hold. Sabrina clutched the hat box with their creation in the backseat, and they had both resolved not to tell Adrien about the glitter on his neck as punishment. “I maintain that Chat Noir is better,” Chloe declared derisively as the chauffeur opened her door._ _

__“Chloe is right,” Sabrina huffed, following._ _

__“Ladybug is better,” Adrien said, and then he excused himself to go over to Nino._ _

__Chloe paused at the bottom of the steps. “You know,” she murmured over her shoulder, “you don’t have to agree with everything I say. It’s alright for you to prefer Ladybug.”_ _

__Sabrina froze. There were glitter and glue stains all over her clothes, even smears in her hair, all because she had poured her everything into helping Chloe make the hat a certain way. Because Chloe was always right. Sabrina had always been content to let her take the lead, had always appreciated the guidance of someone so obviously successful. She wasn’t about to stop, but, perhaps on this small detail they could have divergent opinions. It was not as though either hero could be objectively better than the other._ _

__“I, uh,” Sabrina swallowed thickly, then burst it all out in a rush. “I do prefer Ladybug!” She hung her head in shame, unconsciously waiting for the inevitable scolding._ _

__“Excellent.”_ _

__Chloe did not say another word as she turned away to mount the steps. Sabrina blinked after her, then followed._ _

__Hand on her hip, Chloe surveyed the courtyard. There was a hat covered in what appeared to be pixels, a hat done up in steampunk gears, a hat made with garish chrome. Alya stood by an empty pedestal, and there was one girl who had left her hat covered. Sabrina followed her gaze. “That girl,” Sabrina pointed just to be clear, “might be Marinette's only real competition.”_ _

__Chloe stepped to the side just in time to watch Marinette dash past, all in a flurry of nervous energy. There was a beautiful faint pink flush to her cheeks. Nearly every word she stammered out to Nino and Adrien was a mess of nonsense. As she stumbled past and on to Alya, Chloe turned away._ _

__The girl who thought so highly of herself as to leave her hat covered could be easily knocked down. Chloe had perfected the art long ago, at parties with her mother. She marched over, Sabrina trailing behind, and set her stance with a hand in the air as if to study her nails. “Did you know my mother is the queen of fashion?” Chloe hardly paused to let the girl open her mouth. “No, I’ll bet you didn’t, you’re obviously too stupid to keep track of these things. You probably also didn’t know,” she flicked her gaze to the yellow hat box and took a gamble, “that the only hats Gabriel is even considering are black hats. I happen to know that his men’s lines always focus on the dark.”_ _

__This was too important to leave with such an enormous risk, Chloe had to be absolutely secure. She glanced over at Marinette before lowering her hand. “And the next big trend is going to be,” Marinette had stray feathers all over her clothes, “feathers. But I suppose you believe yourself good enough to win anyway, hmm?” Chloe laughed as she walked off, a fake, mocking sound._ _

__“But Chloe,” Sabrina pressed in close. “Our hat isn’t any of those things either.”_ _

__“Does it matter?” Chloe only stepped a few feet away. “We’ll simply wait until she leaves before we reveal our creation. Seriously, Brina, do I have to spell everything out for you?”  
“No, sorry.” They waited._ _

__Sure enough, the girl had a small crisis. All of the drama of a big reveal was ruined by her frequent lifting the box to look at her creation, each time with increasing panic in her eyes. Sabrina had been right to warn her. The derby hat was a cute piece. Black with tiny silver sequins dotted over the top, pretty yellow sunflowers tucked into the shimmering hatband. If the girl was foolish enough to stay, she might have been an issue, but she was smart enough to snatch up her hat and run. Perfect._ _

__Chloe made as though she was going to walk past Marinette, faked an appraising glance, and paused to pluck a loose feather off her shoulder. “Wow, Dupain-Cheng, I always knew you were a mess, but I didn’t know you were foolish enough to let your idol see it.” She flounced the rest of the way past and stopped by a free pedestal before looking back.  
Marinette immediately panicked. “Oh no, I knew I’d mess it up somehow-”_ _

__Alya cut her off with quiet soothing words, helping her clear off the last of the feathers. Chloe could count that as a win. Even if it pained her to see._ _

__Sabrina placed the hat carefully, straightened it until it was centered, brushed loose glitter off the edges. Chloe watched the crowd of Nathalie, the principal, and Adrien move forward, Gabriel’s face visible on a tablet in Nathalie’s hands. She nudged her friend. “There’s Mr. Agreste, he’s coming this way.”_ _

__Sabrina nodded and clutched the hatbox behind her back as she affected a dignified expression to match Chloe’s._ _

__The group of judges made it to them quickly. “Hello, Mr. Agreste. I’m Chloe Bourgeois. You know my father, the mayor?”_ _

__“Yes Chloe,” Gabriel spoke, faintly exasperated. “Nathalie, turn the tablet back to Adrien.” Adrien stiffened. “Son, can you explain why your neck, your friend, and this hat are all covered in glitter? An explanation that is both the truth and doesn’t lead to the implication you tried to enter this contest.”_ _

__Adrien opened and shut his mouth, glancing sheepishly at Mr. Damocles._ _

__The older man sighed. “Since your father is the judge, I think it is clear that it is not fair if you enter the contest. I’m sorry, Chloe. You are disqualified.”_ _

__Chloe considered fake sobbing, but decided she was too happy to pull it off. Keeping her face neutral was proving difficult enough. She shrugged. “Scandalous. We obviously would have won.”_ _

__Adrien met her eyes with a bewildered sort of look, and Chloe had to press a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Nathalie turned away with a small smile. “Yes, well,” the tablet said, and an undignified sound escaped. Chloe shook with effort of holding it in, and Adrien bit his lip before following them to the next entry._ _

__Marinette’s. The derby hat was an elegant creation of faintly iridescent feathers over the top, golden spirals on the band, and a single large feather fascinator. “Hm,” Gabriel said, and Chloe stepped forward to listen. “What is your name?”_ _

__Marinette was still faintly nervous, but she managed to speak clearly. “Marinette, sir.”_ _

__“Miss Marinette. An exquisite creation, but can you prove this is your own original design?”_ _

__“Um,” she lifted the hat. “Yes. Everything on my derby hat is handmade. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element.” She turned the hat to reveal her name hidden in the gold spirals. “I signed it.”_ _

There was moment of silence, then Gabriel said, “Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You are the winner." 

__Chloe let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as Marinette lit up in excitement. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”_ _

__“Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.” With that, the adults turned away._ _

__Adrien covered Marinette’s hands with his own. The tiny girl looked up at him with a strange wide-eyed expression. “Awesome job, Marinette.” Her cheeks went pink. Oh. Perhaps she hadn’t been nervous about winning after all. Adrien took the hat and lifted it to his head-_ _

Then he sneezed violently, sniffled and rubbed at his nose. Even Alya stared at him in shock. “Ah, sorry. I’m allergic to feathers.” He sneezed again.

Marinette tilted her her head. “Gesundheit!” 

__“Thanks.” He kept sneezing as he walked away, but Marinette looked at Alya and began to jump for joy._ _

__Chloe turned to Sabrina. “You can keep the hat, or don’t, I don’t care.”_ _

__“Chloe? Is everything alright? Marinette won like you wanted, right?”_ _

__Chloe watched Adrien give the hat to Nathalie, then looked back at Sabrina. “Everything is fine.” She whispered under her breath. “Marinette is happy, and that’s what matters.”_ _


	5. Reflekta Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode had to go close to the beginning because it's one of the one's where Chloe acts the worst, and conveniently is the direct cause to an akuma. It will set off her redemption arc. I broke it into two pieces, the onset and the fallout, hopefully I'll have the second piece out tomorrow morning.

Chloe held up a mirror to check her appearance from every angle. This was going to be Adrien's first class photo, and she was going to stand next to him, and it was going to be perfect. She would make sure of it.

“Sabrina, is that class done yet?”

Sabrina moved down the steps to squint across the courtyard. “Not yet, Chloe. Almost.” 

Chloe sighed and moved closer to fix her friend’s hair. 

Rose's squeaky voice rang out over the general chatter. “No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!” The tiny girl fell against the other with her hands over her heart.

Chloe fussed with Sabrina's sweater to pretend she wasn't listening as Marinette spoke up. “What's this about being jinxed?”

Juleka sighed, voice just barely loud enough to be heard. “Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong.”

“You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!”

“For sure!” Marinette spoke with passion. “We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile!”

Chloe patted Sabrina's shoulder. “You look fine,” she murmured softly. 

Sabrina smiled up at her. 

“Alright, class, looks like he’s almost ready for us.” Miss Bustier gently ushered them all into a line as the photographer adjusted his supplies. He pulled one bench away from the other. Miss Bustier clapped her hands together. “Oh, he’s going to make us look so wonderful!”

The photographer walked over. “Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench.” He pointed out Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène. “Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot.” They took their seats.

An unfortunate softness rose in her chest, watching Marinette with her pretty bows on her pigtails, so Chloe found herself saying, “Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats.”

Her voice must have carried, because Marinette glanced over and growled.

“Well, next row! Hmmm…” The photographer studied them for a moment. “You, you, you and you,” he pointed to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloe, “go stand on the rear bench, please.”

Chloe held up a hand. “Wait just one minute.” She slung an arm over Adrien’s shoulders. “I’m supposed to be in the middle row right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look.” She stepped back to wave a hand between their heads. “We’re the same size!” 

They were not, but Adrien smiled indulgently. It wasn’t that long since she had actually been taller than him. 

The photographer, on the other hand, wasn’t buying it. “Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest."

Chloe marched up. “How dare you put me behind the rest! Do you know who my father is?”

“Is he a photographer?”

Chloe gasped. Was he serious? “Uh, no, he’s-”

“Bummer, I could really use an assistant.” He waved towards the benches. “Now hurry up and take your place, or I’ll put you up front with the babies!”

He dared to throw her own words against her! Chloe growled, but Sabrina was already in place, and there was no dignified comeback to that. Nose in the air, she took her place at the end. That wasn’t enough. Chloe crossed her arms.

“The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row.”

Her sunshine moved into place to stand right beneath her, a bright smile on his face. “It’s no big deal, Chloe,” Adrikins said, “as long as we’re all in the same photo, right?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. It was a big deal if she said it was. At least he was close by, though. She might be able to let it slide.

“Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot!”

“Uh, excuse me sir,” Marinette waved a hand then pointed to the side, “you forgot Juleka.”

Juleka looked up from her bracelet.

“Huh?” The photographer glanced over. “Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy.”

As she took her place, moving Adrien further from Chloe, Marinette beamed. “You're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you, no more jinxed class photos.”

The photographer framed them with his fingers and frowned. “No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!”

“Of course it's not working,” Chloe spoke up. “I'm in the wrong spot!” 

Ignoring her, he pointed to Ivan. “You, move over there will you? Lets see…” He moved him to the back, to the front, the back again.

“Excuse me,” Mr. Damocles said, “but do we have a problem?”

The photographer pinched his nose. “It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!”

Chloe saw her chance slipping out of reach. “My spot is unacceptable!” She tried to elbow Juleka out of the way, but the girl held firm.

“That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way!” Marinette encouraged.

Ms. Bustier put her hands on her hips. “Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!”

Chloe glared down at Marinette. “Hey, nobody asked you, loudmouth.”

Adrien also put his hands on his hips. “This isn't gym class you know, Chloe.”

Chloe glared at him in betrayal, but the photographer finally spoke up. “You, over here, you here, and you here.” They rearranged themselves accordingly. Adrien was on the whole other side. “There, perfect!”

“Uh, no! It isn't!” Chloe gestured in annoyance. “It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!”

“Please Chloe,” Damocles said, voice actually pleading. “We still have 16 more classes to photograph!” He looked away. “Go ahead Vincent.”

“Say spaghetti!” The photographer finally bent over his camera again, and Chloe turned up her nose, but then there was a loud beep and no shutter sound. “Oh, I don't believe this!” He threw his hands up. “I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!”

Chloe Bourgeois could respect the artistic vision of exactly three people. Her mother, who was in New York. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was currently seated in the front row. A photographer who once made Adrien look like an angel, and that wasn't even his best work, whom Sabrina knew the whereabouts of. As for the photographer currently absent from in front of them, whose best work included only senior pictures, well. Chloe absolutely did not care what he believed worked or didn't. She wanted to be next to Adrien, so she would be.

Juleka asked to go to the bathroom, vacating that center spot. Chloe's lip curled up. If she believed she was cursed, who was Chloe to argue? Besides, mightn’t it be her duty to aid the magic? Anyway, it was an opportunity.

Chloe texted Sabrina. [Make sure she doesn't come back.] Sabrina immediately excused herself to obey.

Chloe did not have to wait long, did not have time to let the quiet murmur of whispers bother her. The photographer returned and replaced his camera battery. “We’re back in business!”

Sabrina returned an instant later, giving a thumbs up. Chloe smiled and jumped down to pose beside Adrien.

Marinette caught her movement. “Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka!”

“Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!” 

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe turned his face back towards the camera.

“I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!” He got into position.

“W-wait!” Marinette threw her hand up just as the camera shuttered, then she was on her feet moving forward. “Please sir, we have to retake the photo!”

Damocles stepped forward with a scoff. “And why's that?”

“Because Juleka's not in it!”

“Jule-who?”

“Juleka!” Marinette gestured over her head and slid a hand over her bangs. “You know, the tall one with the purple streaks?”

The class halted in their wandering away and burst into murmurs of, “Yeah! Where'd she go? Didn't she go to the bathroom?”

Chloe had her perfect photo, and they were not going to ruin it. “Uh, Mr. Damocles,” she leaned in. “Aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch? And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?”

Worked like a charm. “Why yes, no time to retake.” Mr. Damocles even looked harried. “Class, move along. Hurry up.”

They wandered off, muttering among themselves. 

Chloe walked up the front steps to lean on a wall as she scrolled through her phone. She could feel Tikki’s disapproval like a weight on her chest, but the little creature wouldn’t dare say anything with so many witnesses. It wasn’t as if Chloe had done anything wrong, anyway. Juleka had just gotten in the way. That was all. 

Adrien walked up. “Hey, Chlo?”

“Hmm?” She glanced up, only to frown in concern at the troubled expression on his face. “What is it, Adrikins?”

He hesitated, then pushed it all out in a jumbled rush. “Yddn’thatobnextomeyounondyouldn’tvetridtocnvinthmtmovon.”

“What?”

He took a deep breath, then spoke more slowly. “You didn’t have to be next to me, you know, and you shouldn’t have tried to convince them to move on.”

“Ugh, not you too.”

“Wh-what?” 

Chloe flushed and touched her jacket, where the kwami sat hidden in her inside pocket. “Nothing. I’m sorry, honeybee, but it wasn’t my fault that Juleka took too long. I simply saw an opportunity and I took it.” She batted her eyes up at him. “I wanted your first class picture to be perfect.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I think you ruined it.”

He walked away, leaving her gaping after him. Ruined it? Her? That was ridiculous. Obviously they had to stand next to each other. They just- had to. Why couldn’t he see that?

Before she could consider asking Tikki, Rose’s squeaky voice rang out. “Oh, Juleka's been locked in the bathroom, she really does have the class photo jinx!”

Chloe leaned around the corner to see Alya, Marinette, and Rose seated on a bench. Marinette looked determined. “Of course, I should’ve known Chloe was behind this,” she said, then she was on her feet and she pounded a fist into her palm. “We’re going to have to break this curse, Rose.”

Rose bounced up with her usual energy. “We can ask the photographer!”

Marinette frowned. “There’s no point, he wouldn’t want to. Unless…” She looked into the distance. “If the photo disappeared, he would have no choice but to ask the photographer to shoot another one! With Juleka!”

Rose clasped her hands together. “You’re a genius, Marinette! But why would the photo just disappear?”

Because Marinette would steal it, of course. Chloe had spent an unfortunate amount of time covering up her kleptomaniac tendencies. “You find Juleka, I’ll take care of the rest,” Marinette said before she ran off. Chloe only sighed and went the opposite way to the second floor.

Sabrina caught up to her at the top of the steps. “What,” she panted, “are,” pant, “you doing?”

Marinette peeked out over the highest steps in the school. Chloe trained her phone camera on the principal’s door. “You’ll see soon enough, Brina.”

The photographer and the principal left the office. It wasn’t long before Marinette snuck down, paused and still didn’t see them watching, and then slipped through the door.  
Chloe stopped her recording and looked at Sabrina. “Is Marinette going to delete your perfect photo with Adrien?” Sabrina gasped.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Obviously. Come on, let’s go stop her.”

They marched to the principal’s office. Sabrina shut the door behind them, and Chloe scanned the room. Empty chairs, an enormous desk, and no sign of Marinette. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together, but Chloe did not bother to walk around. “I know you’re in here, Marinette.”

There was a quiet whisper, and then Marinette stood up behind the desk.

Chloe smirked. “Caught red handed, Dupain-Cheng.” She held out her phone. “The principal will love my video of you snooping around his office.”

Marinette gasped, but as Sabrina giggled she ran for the camera. “Stop now,” Marinette held it aloft, “or the class photo disappears.” Her voice went taunting. “Which would be a shame, since you look so good in it. Right next to Adrien!” 

“No!” Chloe clenched her jaw.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Hand it over, Chloe.”

Chloe humphed, considering, but if it would stop Marinette from actually stealing anything it would be worth it. Besides, Marinette would have to move so Sabrina would be the one closest to the camera. Chloe held out her phone.

Marinette set down the camera to come snatch the phone, and as she deleted the video Sabrina retrieved the memory card. Marinette caught sight of her movement and gasped. “Give me that card!”

Sabrina tossed it over and Chloe tucked it under her arm. “Give me back my phone!”

“Give me the card or I’ll keep your phone,” Marinette growled.

“Ha! You can keep the phone, I’ll just buy another one.” A shout that sounded suspiciously like her name made all of them turn toward the door. Chloe absently uncrossed her arms, card held out. “What was that?”

Marinette snatched the card and ran. 

“Hey!” Chloe glared at Sabrina. “Don’t just stand there, go get her!”

Sabrina ran obediently, and Chloe shook her head. That was a disaster. She would just have to hope for Marinette’s patented cutesy, you dropped this return. The lunch break wasn’t over, though, there was still time. Chloe walked out of the office.

A girl in ridiculous solid pink was standing over Sabrina. “You’re her friend, aren’t you? Tell me where Chloe Bourgeois is, or you’ll be forced to look like me!”

Sabrina met Chloe’s eyes, then snapped her mouth shut. 

“Fine! Have it your way!” The girl held out her wrist, and in a hot pink flash Sabrina was wearing the same ridiculous get up. Platform heels, hoop skirt, ruff, oversized hair and all.

A full face of clown makeup that hid her Sabrina’s beautiful green eyes stared at her and mouthed, “Run.”

Chloe did, over the stairs and into an abandoned classroom. Tikki floated up out of her jacket, arms crossed. “Ugh, not now. We’ve got to stop whoever this akuma is.”

“I think I might have an idea,” Tikki muttered petulantly, before she was sucked into the earrings.

“Tikki, spots on!” 

The transformation always made her feel so much stronger. Ladybug flexed, once, and then another shout prompted her to run out. The pink haired girl was-- everywhere? Oh, this was going to be annoying.

Most of the presumably copies were smart enough to be out of the way in classrooms, but one girl was moving from one room to the next and viciously throwing the door open. Downstairs, the entrance was blocked by a pile of lockers. 

Ladybug frowned. Adrien was currently attempting to move the blockage. She would have to keep what was hopefully the source girl distracted.

Then there was a shout of, “Help us Chat Noir!” The source girl whirled and shot a few beams towards the stairs under Ladybug, but presumably missed by her angry growls. Ladybug didn’t dare move for fear of drawing attention.

Then the source girl turned away, and when her eyes widened she was looking at the entrance. “How dare you! No one leaves until I have found Chloe Bourgeois!” She fired.

“No!” A black shape shot out from under the stairs, but Chat Noir was too late and exposed. Adrien adopted that garish costume, and then her partner was soon turned as well.  
The source girl jumped down. “Much better! I hate cats.”

“Cataclysm!” Chat yelled. Nothing happened. She looked at her solid pink hands with alarm. “My ring! My miraculous, it’s gone!”

Hawkmoth would not be pleased. Ladybug jumped down as silently as possible while the girl stood distracted. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” the akuma said, and then she let loose a maniacal laugh, before turning her head. “Where is Chloe Bourgeois!”

Ladybug froze, then set a hand on her hip, where her yo-yo was. “Not here, obviously. I’ve taken her somewhere safe. Far away from here.”

The girl drew her purple lips up in a sneer. “If you knew who she was, you wouldn’t be protecting her! That girl locked me away in the bathroom! We’ll see if she or anyone else can get away with ignoring me now!”

“Juleka?” a voice that was probably Chat’s gasped.

The pink girl whirled. “I’m not the Juleka nobody notices anymore! Now, I am the unmistakable Reflekta!” She paused, then turned back, wrist up. “I’m sure you’re going to love your new image, Ladybug.”

Ladybug drew her yo-yo and began to swing it in a shield. “Ah, but I look so good already!” She fluffed her ponytail with her free hand. Reflekta growled and began to shoot.   
Ladybug back flipped away a few times, then drew her up to the next level, then slid down a staircase to do some more flips. Yes, she was showing off, but she needed an idea. She flipped up to the next level and back down again, winning some space, and then she planted her feet and threw. Reflekta stopped each attempt with a pink beam. One throw Ladybug did not draw back fast enough, and she had to flip to the side to avoid getting shot.

Ladybug cursed under her breath. Her back was against the wall, and Reflekta planted her feet to block an escape.

“Such foul language from a so-called hero.” Reflekta sneered and approached. “Soon, like everyone else you’ll look just like me!” 

Ladybug swung the hand with her yo-yo in a last ditch attempt to do something, anything, but Reflekta caught her wrist. “But first, I’m going to take your earrings as a trophy!” Reflekta reached for her ears and Ladybug narrowly managed to pull back out of reach.

“Time to face off!” yelled a voice that was almost certainly Adrien.

They both looked back at a courtyard full of pink reflections. Reflekta released Ladybug’s wrist.

“Catch her!” Adrien yelled again, most likely the one with his hips planted at the front. All of the reflections rushed forward.

Reflekta jumped and ran on their heads until she was free from the crowd. “You’re no match for me, Ladybug! Soon it will be over for you!” A last maniacal laugh rang out, and then she was gone.

The reflections looked at her. “How are you going to help us, Ladybug?” a squeaky voice said, and a deep voice added, “We want our faces back!”

Ladybug sighed. “I’ll take care of it.” 

“These shoes are killer,” a voice grumbled from beside her.

Ladybug looked up at the horrendous pink face, met plain brown eyes. “Adrien?”

Yep, that was his smirk. “Why yes, how’d you recognise me?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You are famous. Do you you know where Chat is? She was hit right by you, I could really use her help.”

His face looked troubled, which was strange to decipher with the pink, but he took her arm and led her through the crowd. “Excuse us, coming through.” 

They stopped by a staircase, where the bright pink of a reflection was visible underneath. Ladybug hesitated, but Adrien nodded, so she dropped down to her knees. “Chat Noir? Is that you?”

“Go away,” said a voice that was definitely familiar. “I’m not your pretty kitty anymore.” She pulled her legs in closer. “Without my powers I’d only slow you down.”

“Aw, kitty, don’t be like that,” Ladybug cooed, crawling in closer to squeeze her knee. “You may have lost your fur-ocious good looks, but you’re still the cat’s meow. I need my partner.”

The sadness in her eyes as Chat looked up had no business being on such an awful face. Ladybug bit her lip and held out a hand. After a long moment, Chat accepted and crawled out with her. “We, uh.” She stepped behind Ladybug and away from the reflection that was Adrien. “We’ve got to capture Reflekta.”

Adrien clenched his tiny pink fist. “She needs to be stopped.”

Ladybug stifled giggles. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, throw your shoes at her?”

Adrien was unamused. “Remind me who just saved you a minute ago? I may not have powers, but I do have ideas.”

Ladybug burst into full blown laughter, but reined it in quickly. “Sorry, sorry. Ahem.” She tilted her head. “What would you suggest?”

He folded his arms behind his back. “I don't think taking on Reflekta face to face is the best idea unless you want a facelift too.”

Chat gasped, and flushed as they turned to her. “That, uh, that gives me an idea.”

Ladybug nodded. “Alright, let’s go.” She grabbed her partner around the waist and prepared her yo-yo.

“Wait!” Adrien lowered his outstretched hand as they looked back at him. “I can help.”

Ladybug frowned. It would be difficult to carry two people, but it wasn’t as though she knew what she was doing. Looking at Chat, she asked, “Can he help?”

There was something like panic in Chat’s eyes, but she considered it. “I, uh, I guess we could use some extra hands?”

With a sigh, Ladybug nodded. “Alright.” She swung Chat with her up to the roof, then turned back and snagged Adrien. This would be too slow. She glanced back at Chat. “Where are we headed?”

“To the tv station.”

Ladybug resisted the urge to correct her. It wasn’t as though there was only one tv station. She considered which one was closest and large enough for an effective trap. “Okay,” she swung her yo-yo idly, “This is going to be slow, but I think we can make it.”

It was slow. Chat swung her arms around Ladybug’s neck from behind, and Adrien clutched her waist on her free side, and Ladybug could feel the added drag in every swing. Once she built up a certain amount of momentum, though, it was easy enough to focus on the movement and not the jostle of two bodies against hers. The transformation thankfully protected her from straining any muscles. She was still grateful when the tall building came into sight, though. “Bend your knees,” she told her passengers, and then they landed fairly smoothly, with her landing on her toes and absorbing the shock.

They straightened their legs, set their feet on the ground, and untangled themselves.

Ladybug marched through the doors to the front desk, both of them close behind. “Excuse me,” she said, and the receptionist immediately sat up sharply. “Would you happen to have any name tags?”

She nodded and passed over a sheet of visitor stickers without a word. Ladybug wrote Chat Noir in flowing cursive on one, and Adrien in blocky print on the other, then stuck them to the appropriate reflections. 

“Excellent. Now, do you think it might be possible to use one of your stations? Official hero business.”

The woman nodded again, then immediately lunged for the phone.


	6. Reflekta Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes defeat Reflekta, and Chloe tries to be more of a hero in her civilian life.

Once everything was sorted out, they had a whole floor to themselves. Complete with a studio, cameras, and set to broadcast all over Paris with an emergency override. The moment Chat explained all the details of the plan, Ladybug moved into place. If there was one thing Chloe was good at, it was public appearances. Her superior yet approachable face was practically patented.

Adrien manned the camera. “And, action!”

“People of Paris!” Ladybug announced. “Reflekta is not invincible! You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise! Then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down! Remember, put on a disguise! I'm relying on you all!”

“And, cut.” Adrien held up a hand, and Ladybug gave him a high five just to get him to back off.

“Ready, Chat Noir?”

“Ready!” There was a staircase on either side of the door. Chat Noir ducked behind the rail of one, and Ladybug dragged Adrien to the other.

They didn't have to wait long. Reflekta threw open the doors and sashayed in. Ladybug waited until she was front and center, then snared her with a throw of her yo-yo. 

Adrien peeked out. “The akuma has to be in her bracelet!” 

Chat Noir ran over, removed the bracelet jewel, and tossed it over. Ladybug frowned as she caught it. Reflekta hadn’t said a word, hadn’t moved. This was too easy. Sure enough, when she smashed it under her heel nothing happened.

Chat gasped. “It wasn’t the real one!”

“Just another reflection,” Ladybug sneered, walking over to Chat. “What’s the matter, Reflekta, scared of a bug?”

Her maniacal laugh echoed around the room. “On the contrary, I’ve got you right where I want you. This bug is about to get zapped!”

“There! Look out!” Adrien shouted. A pink beam shot out, but he jumped between it and Ladybug. His name tag disappeared. “I’ve already been changed, so I’m safe,” he said over his shoulder.

Ladybug swallowed hard and touched his shoulder in a thanks, then used him as cover as she summoned her special power. “Lucky charm!” A red camera fell into her hands. Chat met her astonished stare from across the room before they both nodded.

Another shot split them further apart. Ladybug flipped away, drawing her fire, while Chat ran for the lights. Reflekta jumped off the beam in the corner, too close to Adrien. “How are you going to defeat me with that, heroes?” 

Her echoing laugh cut off as the lights went out. “Like this,” Ladybug taunted. The camera flashed near her face, just out of reach, over and over until Reflekta was swinging her wrist blindly. “Over here, Reflekta!” 

Reflekta grunted with frustration and jumped at her, but Ladybug danced nimbly away and flashed the camera so she would follow. Reflekta lunged again. Ladybug brought her back to the center of the room. The pink beams shot in wild directions.

Reflekta made a last desperate lunge, and caught the camera… in the hands of a reflection. Ladybug shot the flash straight in her eyes one last time, and when Reflekta went to fire again her bracelet jewel was gone. 

“Looking for this?” Ladybug taunted, then threw it to the ground and crushed it before Reflekta could move. Chat turned on the lights. 

The inky akuma fluttered up. Ladybug slid a finger over her magic weapon to activate it, then captured the insect. “Bye-bye little butterfly,” she cooed as she tapped her yo-yo to free it. She threw the camera in the air. “Miraculous ladybug!” Pink magic washed over the city and returned the reflections back to normal.

Including the mayor, who must have been the bait. Ladybug tried not to stare. Chat Noir, on the other hand, was doing a poor job of not staring at Adrien. Ladybug let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to her partner. “Pound it?” The tiny feline hero met her fist with a slight pink under her mask.

“Where, where am I?” Juleka said the moment purple shadows fell off her. 

Ladybug sighed again and approached Adrien. “Thanks for your help, Agreste.” She took his wrist, caught Juleka’s along the way, and led them both over to the mayor. “Could you take these people back to their school, Mr. Bourgeois?”

He smiled, and she ignored the way her heart clenched. “Yes, of course Ladybug.”

“Thank you.” Her earrings beeped, but she walked back to Chat by the door and led her into the hall. 

“Ladybug?”

She stared into the shorter girl’s beautiful kitten eyes. “I, uh, I didn’t know you were a fan of Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir.”

Her cheeks grew scarlet enough to rival Ladybug’s own suit. 

Ladybug laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m a fan too. Just don’t let him notice, alright?” Chat nodded, reluctantly, and Ladybug knew she had mere moments before the next beep. “Listen. You did great today, okay?”

Her earrings beeped, and Chat pointed to them. “You, uh, you should get going.”

Ladybug couldn’t resist. She caught the hero’s hand and pressed it to her own cheek, savored the touch for a moment, and only afterwards stepped back. “Goodbye, pretty kitty. Bug out!”

~~~~~

Chloe paused before a bus stop and huffed. “Are you sure I can’t transform into Ladybug to get back?”

Tikki shook her head, tiny face stern, and she ducked back into the jacket pocket to pull out a small wad of emergency cash. 

Chloe sighed, but accepted the money. She didn’t have the energy to argue. She could not risk causing a scene in such a public place. Tikki settled into her pocket without a word, and Chloe stepped up to the waiting people to ask for directions. 

When she saw the dark form of Chat Noir vaulting overhead, she felt only the tiniest bit jealous.

~~~~~

“And the spotted heroine just left me!” Chloe gesticulated wildy, Sabrina watching enraptured. “I had to find my way back, on my own, without my phone!”

“Oh Chloe, I’m so sorry!”

Chloe mock sniffled, but patted her arm reassuringly. “Don’t be sorry, dear Brina, you already went above and beyond for me today.” It was the closest she could get to a thank you.

Sabrina smiled up at her, and Chloe fought down the memory of those eyes right before she had been shot. Everything was fine. Ladybug had made everything fine. Still, it was unspeakably comforting when Sabrina scooted over on the steps so their knees were touching.

Marinette bent down between them, holding out Chloe’s phone. “Here, you can have this back.”

Chloe took it and turned it over to check for smudges, but Marinette had walked away before she could say anything. Chloe watched her cross the courtyard to the photographer. Oh, she was going to pull the classic _you dropped this_ with the memory card. Well. At least Chloe could assume that meant she had a far more reasonable plan in mind.

 

The plan turned out to be a second photoshoot with their classmates at the park. Chloe was not surprised to be excluded, but Sabrina was hurt, so Chloe could not let them linger. “Like I would want to be part of their stupid photo anyway.” She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”

Sabrina rested her forehead against the tree they had hidden behind, but followed quickly.

As they left, Rose’s high pitched voice cut the air. “The class photo curse is broken!”

~~~~~

Chloe absently pulled off her sunglasses, her jacket, her belt, tossing them in a corner of her closet with her bag. Tikki sat on her hair, silent, watching as she carefully released the clasp to her ladybug necklace. Chloe did not meet her eyes in the mirror. She grabbed a yellow yoga mat and went out to her balcony.

Late evening air was so different from early morning air. There was no taste of dew, no vague sense of new beginnings and no fade of stars behind the golden dawn. Sunset was a rich violet, an encroaching darkness. The air was heavy and thick. Night did not bring cleansing, only indifference, and it cast long shadows over her plants.

Tikki dove in to hide among the flowers, while Chloe lay out her mat and began to work herself into poses. It had been too long since she had done yoga regularly.

Chloe held downward dog for a count of twenty, then moved her leg forward between her arms and dropped her back heel for support. Slowly, she lifted her arms up into the warrior pose, but as she was about to adjust her hips she collapsed. There was a hollow feeling in her chest.

Tikki floated out to investigate when she did not pick herself up. “I caused an akuma today,” Chloe said, eyes on the mat and voice flat.

“You did,” Tikki said, calm. She moved down to try to catch her eye.

Chloe jerked her head up and stared at her with an intensity Tikki had seen too many times before. “I put Sabrina in danger, I put Adrien in danger,” she said, voice rising, “my only friends! Marinette still hates me, and for good reason!” Her eyes began to shine. “I don’t know what to do! I’m useless, totally useless!” 

Tikki bobbed up and closer. “You are not useless, Chloe, you’re Ladybug! Yes, you messed up today, but you can only move forward to fix it.” Tikki touched her cheek, where tears were beginning to stream down. “You just have to be nice to people.”

“But, my moth-” Chloe cut herself off and looked down.

“Your mother?”

“Forget it.” Chloe shuddered. “My mother has never approved of my actions, no matter how much like her I managed to be. I’m done trying to win her affection, I’m done.” Chloe set her jaw and raised her eyes. “Have you ever had an evil Ladybug, Tikki?”

Tikki hesitated. “No one is inherently good or evil, Chloe,” she said with care. “It is the actions and the choices you make that matter.”

Chloe seemed to weigh that response, nodding. “Then I choose to be good. To be the best Ladybug you ever had. So how do I act on it? How do I fix my mistakes?”

Tikki considered it. “Well, for starters you have to stop thinking of yourself and think about other people. Was it really that important to be standing next to Adrien?” Chloe opened her mouth, but Tikki cut her off. “No Chloe, it wasn’t. Like he said, you were all going to be in the same photo together. You really hurt Juleka.”

Chloe pouted, but nodded. “You want me to apologize, don’t you.”

Tikki nodded. 

“Fine.” Chloe stood. “But she won’t believe me. They never do.”

Tikki floated over. “Maybe that’s because you never really change after, Chloe. Apologies are insincere if you don’t stop doing the thing that hurt them.”

Chloe opened and shut her mouth, then lifted her arms into a simple tree pose. She counted to fifteen before she dropped them and looked at Tikki. “Will you help me remember to change?”

Tikki nodded with a wide smile. “Of course!”

Chloe glanced at the yoga mat and paused. Think of others. Her father had declared that with exasperation when he forced her to attend yoga class at the community center. Chloe knew he was in desperate need of good press for the election, and the yoga instructor had asked that she not return until she was willing to do just that. Thinking hard, she supposed that she might have hurt some people before she left. Heroes did not do that. Heroes _helped_ people, didn’t they?

“Tikki,” Chloe said quietly. “Do you think yoga might help me be a better Ladybug?”

Tikki did not blink at the subject change. “Sure! It can’t hurt to be more flexible.”

“Alright,” Chloe breathed. “Then tomorrow I am going to make a lot of apologies.”

~~~~~

Sabrina opened the door of the car for Chloe, and held out her hands. Chloe stepped out and almost absently handed her bag over, but hesitated. “You don't have to carry my bag, you know.”

Sabrina tilted her head, worked her mouth silently, and withdrew her hands. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Chloe repeated, drawing the bag close against herself. “Okay.”

They marched into the school together.

Chloe left Sabrina by their lockers to go after Adrien, who was around the racks and chatting with Nino. He caught her eye and met her partway. “Hey Chlo! Have you checked the Ladyblog? Alya asked me for an interview, since I was so close to the action!”

“Hello Adrikins,” Chloe replied absently, worrying a small object between her fingers. She glanced down to find Tikki smiling up from her bag, and a nod from the kwami encouraged her to press on. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. “Since you like Ladybug so much, I got you something.” She held it out. “I even bought it myself.”

Adrien gasped. It was a garish cheap plastic ladybug hairpiece. One of their favorite ways to annoy their fashion forward parents. “I love it!” Her silly sunflower immediately clicked it into his hair. 

Chloe smiled fondly, but quickly went somber as she remembered her task. “I wanted to apologize for ruining your first ever class photo.”

“Thanks,” he said, his own grin tempered by something serious, “but I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

She huffed. “I know. Just…” She glanced back towards the door, where the Juleka was chatting with a circle of friends. “Could you come with me?”

“Sure!” 

Adrien held out his arm gallantly, but Chloe shook her head, bouncing up to kiss his cheek to lessen the sting. “Let me just put my bag away first.”

He nodded, following her. Sabrina was engrossed in sorting out which homeworks were due that day. Chloe set her bag in her locker and took out a small package, then leaned in so Tikki could move to her inner jacket pocket. The familiar weight of the kwami was growing to be a comfort. Even when said kwami poked her to get her moving.

Chloe took a deep breath, then nodded to Adrien. He beamed and led the way. “Hey, Juleka? Chloe has something she wants to say.”

Chloe absolutely did not shuffle her feet as she moved out from behind him. That would have been undignified. If she clutched the package a little too tight, well, it was only because of the apprehension on Juleka’s face. “Juleka, I am- I’m,” her mouth was dry.

“Sorry,” Adrien prompted gently.

“Yes,” Chloe shot him a glare before turning back. “I am sorry for having you locked in the bathroom. You did not deserve that.” She moved the package from hand to hand. “Now that Marinette has broken your curse, you might actually have an use for this.” She thrust it forward into her hands and fled before it could be refused, before the wide eyed expression could turn to disgust.

 

The rest of the school day went as usual, just with marginally more hushed whispers from the back of the class. Chloe was an expert at ignoring them, and Sabrina was an expert at listening for anything useful. When the last class released, Sabrina tugged her sleeve and pointed back to where a small crowd had gathered around Juleka’s desk. 

“A camera,” Rose was saying, “how sweet!”

Marinette scoffed. “A bribe, more like. Chloe has apologized before and she’s never changed, just because this time she added a gift doesn’t mean it’s going to be different.” Chloe found herself standing, moving closer, leaning into Marinette’s next words. “That girl hasn’t got a kind bone in her body.”

“Maybe,” Chloe said, voice stronger than she felt, “maybe if someone had shown me how to be kind I could have learned.” Then she turned and fled from their shocked stares.

Adrien followed her out and caught her arm before she reached the lockers. “Chloe,” he said gently, and she let herself be tugged almost into an embrace. “Haven’t I always been kind?”

“Yes,” she said, hating how insecure he looked. “You are the kindest, nicest, sweetest person in the world, honeypot. You helped Ladybug and Chat Noir even with no powers.” Her hand slid over his cheek. “But you are so soft, Adrikins, you have always been allowed to be soft.

Chloe pulled back. “You don’t understand what it’s like. I,” she shook her head, “I don’t understand what it’s like.” Meeting the worry in his eyes, she offered a small smile. “I’m trying. I’m going to keep trying.”

~~~~~

Yoga was one of the few places Chloe was actually supposed to dress differently from day to day, so she and Tikki had picked out something fun. A pair of yellow and black striped leggings to remind her of Adrien, a white asymmetrical top, and a neon yellow sports bra layered underneath. Her designer gym bag was a plain black and white. As much as she knew she looked good, the unfortunate drawback was that there were no pockets. Tikki had to wait in the bag.

Chloe glanced at her kwami one last time, soaking in her smile, then zipped the bag and marched up to the community center front desk. “Hello. Is Miss Devereux available?”

“Ah, have you taken my words into consideration, Miss Bourgeois?” the slender woman in question said. Her well worn pastel blue outfit was as outdated as ever. She leaned an elbow on the counter, one perfectly painted brow raised in a challenge.

Chloe took a deep breath and turned back to the receptionist. “My father has still been paying for my classes, hasn’t he?”

“Yes miss.” She adjusted her wire framed glasses then typed something on the computer. “Would you like to sort that out now?”

“Yes.” Chloe worried the strap of her bag. “Could you have the unclaimed money turned into class credits, and have them sent to,” her cheeks burned, “The woman whom I called a, a-”

“Fat cow?” Devereux finished, then leaned over the desk. “That was a Madame Florence Hauet, H-A-E-U-T.”

The receptionist nodded, typing away. Her face was not exactly kind as she looked up at Chloe, but it was less harsh than before. “We can do something to that effect, yes. I will have a gift certificate mailed to her right away. Would you like to send it with some kind of message?”

Chloe wished she had discussed that possibility with Tikki. “I, uh, I don’t know.” She furrowed her brow and looked to Devereux. “An apology, I suppose? Do you think it would make her feel better if I said it wasn’t true?”

Devereux curled her lavender painted lips into a soft smile. “Yes, I believe it might.”

“Then say that. Tell her I am sorry, and that what I said was not the truth,” Chloe said imperiously, and the receptionist nodded.

“Class starts in twenty minutes,” Devereux said, waving Chloe off. “Go get situated.”

Chloe hesitated. Her eyes fell to her own brightly striped leggings. Adrien was careful to always thank everyone, even for minor things, simply because he believed it to be the right thing to do. Chloe was almost certain Tikki would agree. After all, he was the one who had deserved the miraculous. “Thank you, Miss Devereux.”

Devereux simply waved a hand at her again, and Chloe turned away. That had gone well. Perhaps she could actually change.


	7. La Belle Vache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the akumas are easy. Sometimes Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange puns to keep calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the best part of playing around in this universe is coming up with your own original akumas, and that's essentially what this is. I had an idea and rolled with it. This is honestly the closest to the actual episode format I've gotten, even including the fact that it basically does not really matter with the overall plot. Except for one major clue. Also! I finally wrote out a transformation scene, and you'll get to see Chat's in one of the upcoming chapters that will focus on Marinette's perspective.
> 
> The title means "the beautiful cow" in french. (Assuming that isn't slang for something. if it is, i'm sorry, i meant it literally.)

Chloe closed her eyes and inhaled for a count of five. The tranquil notes of the flute soothed her very soul. Wind chimes fluttering in the background gave her a rhythm. She held her breath for a beat of five, exhaled for five, and repeated the process until she was centered. 

The mountain was a strong foundation, but it was time to move on. To bend herself into a new standing pose. 

“Excellent form, everyone,” Miss Devereux clapped her hands together, jolting her back to reality. “Beautiful Tadasanas.”

Their posture may have been beautiful, but the room was not. Chloe preferred to keep her focus on either the back of her eyelids or the bright yellow mat under her feet. At least the teacher stood in front of the mirror, so when Chloe was forced to look at her she was not forced to look at peeling paint.

“We will now begin the Natarajasana, or the Lord of the Dance pose. You have all mastered the simplistic variation well, so we can try the next more advanced one.” Devereux beamed at all of them. “Are you ready?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good. Now, first we will shift our weight to our right foot, lift our left heel toward our left buttock as we bend the knee, there you go.” The class mirrored her actions more than listened. “Press the top of your right thigh back, deep into the hip joint, and pull the knee cap up to keep your standing leg straight and strong, excellent.”

“We must keep our torsos up, ladies! Now, we will sweep our right hands around behind our backs and catch hold of the inner left foot, then we will sweep the left hand back and grab the outside of the left foot.” There was a squeal, and a thump, but they ignored it. “We will raise our left thighs behind us and parallel to the floor. Twenty seconds, ladies!”

There was a burn in her shoulders, but Chloe ignored it. Ten wind chimes, four thuds. Fifteen chimes, two more. Chloe forced herself past the pain in her leg, lifted her back leg further up, only to collapse like the rest.

Devereux took a deep breath and replaced a long blue clad leg to her mat. “What an excellent first attempt, students. Let us try the other side, and then I will come around to aid those with the most difficulty.”

Chloe frowned as she restored herself to mountain pose. It wasn’t that difficult. It couldn’t be. She mirrored the teacher as she repeated the steps for the opposite side. Again she forced herself past the pain. Again she fell.

Devereux shook out her wrists as she touched her leg down, perfectly unbothered. “Those few of you that have it down, you may do one more on each side. As for those who have fallen, the more daring of you may continue to try as I go around, while the rest should return to some of our preparatory poses.”

Chloe turned up her nose as the teacher walked by, then returned to mountain pose to center herself. Five chimes, five chimes, five chimes. Slowly, she shifted her weight, raised her leg, adjusted her posture. She clasped her foot, and carefully extended her leg backwards… 

This time when she went down her face missed the mat and came dangerously close to the dingy floor. She caught herself on her arms in time to avoid such a fate, but only narrowly, and as she straightened up she scowled at the offending wood. 

Chloe folded briefly into lotus position to evaluate the issue. Balance, she decided. The faint burn of the stretch was nothing she wasn’t accustomed to by now, so she must have some issue of posture to correct. Standing, she watched her reflection critically and forced herself back into position, only to fall yet again.

Chloe tried to focus on the music to stay calm, but rattling from the windows disrupted the gentle rhythm. Her face settled back into a scowl as she gathered herself up. The glass was too high for her to see what had happened. Miss Devereux was busy helping a student in the back, and everyone else was thoroughly self-absorbed, so Chloe walked over and bounced up on her toes to peek out.

The street was choked with cows. Car doors hung open, abandoned, and the few people she could spot were cowering in fear. It was safe to assume this was the work of an akuma, or at least something the usual authorities couldn’t handle.

Chloe stepped back. The class did not seem to be in any immediate danger, so there was no sense in causing a panic. It could be as long as half an hour before anyone would notice she was gone. Devereux always said to simply leave if needed. Chloe gathered her shoes from a pile by the door and did just that.

The locker room was mercifully empty. Chloe did not feel like bothering with subtlety. “Tikki,” she hissed, knocking on her locker. “Tikki, hurry, there’s an akuma turning people into cows. I think.”

The tiny kwami phased through with a yawn. “I thought you said the only thing that could get you out of class would be the building collapsing.”

“I was exaggerating, lovebug,” Chloe cooed. She cupped her gently. “If we do this quick, I can still have time to learn the new pose.”

Tikki smiled and nuzzled her palm. “You know the words.”

Chloe nodded. “Tikki, spots on!” 

Tikki flew into the earrings with a flash of pink light. Chloe ran her hand up her arm for one glove, then the other, then slid both hands down her body for the red suit. A stomp of her feet added the black boots, a flick of two fingers over her eyes the spotted mask. She touched her jaw on each side to add black dots, then tapped the base of her ponytail and flicked her wrist upwards for delicate antennae. A smug grin grew on her face as she planted a hand on her hip. Chloe was Ladybug.

~~~~~

Ladybug raced over the rooftops towards the sound of screams abruptly cut off by moos. Her hunch as to the akuma’s power was seeming more and more likely. When the echoes of a maniacal laugh caught up to her, though, she ducked behind a chimney and peeked out just to be sure. 

“What are we looking at?” a voice hissed in her ear.

Ladybug turned sharply to find herself nose to nose with Chat Noir. She pressed a hand over her heart. “Chat,” she hissed back, “you scared me.” She pointed around the corner. “See for yourself.”

Cheeks pink, Chat ducked under her chin and squeezed between her and the brick. Ladybug sighed and rested her chin on her head.

A plump woman in a golden ball gown made her way down the street. There was a piece of paper clutched in one hand and a heavy scepter in the other. She used the latter to fire green beams at every person she saw, turning them into cows. “How’s this for a barnyard animal, Chloe Bourgeois?” the akuma declared, cackling some more.

“Florence Hauet,” Ladybug breathed.

“You know her?” Chat tilted her head back to look up at her, cat ears squashed against her chest. “Any idea where her akuma is?” She lost her balance. “No, wait-”

Ladybug flipped into the street. “Florence, you are beautiful enough without turning everyone else into cows.”

The akuma licked her golden lips, eyes narrowing. “I’m not fat ugly Florence anymore, I am Belle! The fairest lady in all of Paris! Soon to be the only woman, actually.”  
Ladybug readied her yo-yo. “As udder-ly fantastic a cow as I'd be, I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

Belle leveled her scepter at the hero. “Then hand over your miraculous and I may spare you.”

Ladybug snorted. “Didn’t Hawky learn anything from Reflekta? Go ahead, shoot me and watch my earrings disappear.”

Belle glared, but Ladybug waited until her eyes lost focus, then lunged.

Belle toppled over with a squawk. Ladybug had a hand on her scepter, the paper fluttered away, and then they were wrestling. The larger woman had a clear advantage. Ladybug tried to wrench the scepter away from her, to twist it out of her grip, but Belle merely leveraged her weight until Ladybug was under her. She lifted her scepter like a club. 

Chat Noir caught the hit with her staff and thrust her backwards. “Ladybug,” she panted. “It wasn’t in her paper, and I don’t think it’s in her stick. See how tarnished her necklace is?”

Ladybug jumped up. A dirty golden birdcage hung around Belle’s neck, in stark contrast to the glimmering gold of the gown. “Got it,” she said, and then lunged for her again.

Belle raised her crossed arms in defense. Ladybug tried to force her way through, but Chat snatched her back by the waist. They vaulted out of range of Belle’s frustrated shots.  
“What are you doing?” Ladybug exclaimed as she stumbled forward. “I had that! I could have gotten it!”

“You weren’t getting anywhere,” Chat said, pupils blown wide with fear.

Ladybug immediately regretted yelling. “I’m sorry, you’re right,” she said, and it was a testament to Tikki that it had gotten so easy to say. “You’ve never steer-ed me wrong, pretty kitty. What would you suggest?”

Chat giggled and blushed, relaxing. “Well, um, she’s about our strength. We can’t solve this pro-bull-um by force.”

“Come out, cow-ards! Your beauty will be mine!”

Chat flinched, but Ladybug slung an arm around her shoulders and flicked one of her pigtails. “Nice one.” She pulled her away from the edge. “We know where her akuma is, thanks to you, so?”

“So,” Chat bit her lip, absently leaning in. “We have to be cow-vert. Maybe your power will offer a clue?”

Ladybug smiled even as she reluctantly stepped away to throw her yo-yo in the air. “Lucky charm!” Red and black spotted pliers fell into her hand. “Obviously we should re-moo-ve her necklace, but this doesn’t do us any good if we still can’t get close to that cow-ntess.”

Chat’s tiny smile slipped off her face as she turned to scan the street, calculating. “Maybe we can. Here’s the plan.”

~~~~~

Chat Noir stood on top of a car in the center of the street, tail swishing behind her. “Belle!” she shouted. “You may be the prettiest woman in Paris, but I’m the prettiest kitty! How about we have a little catfight?”

“Why, you mangy beast,” Belle growled. She fired off a few shots as she advanced down the street. Chat dodged them easily, jumping and flipping until she could knock the next shot off course with her staff. Belle tried to land a direct hit instead, but Chat moved too fast, forcing her to switch to the defensive to block Chat’s jabs.

Ladybug tested the string of her yo-yo, readied the pliers, then jumped. She swung down behind Belle, caught the chain of her necklace in the pliers, and cut it. Her swing ended with her hitting a building feet first.

The momentum tossed the necklace somewhere out of view, but the stained butterfly soon fluttered up. Ladybug hopped to the ground. She recalled her yo-yo, slid a finger over the magic weapon to activate it, and threw. The akuma was captured. She tapped to release it, now purified, and watched the delicate white wings. “Bye bye little butterfly.”

Ladybug cast the pliers into the air with a shout of, “Miraculous ladybug!” Pink light washed over Paris. The incessant mooing stopped as the loose cows were returned to people. Everything was as it should be.

Chat Noir walked over. “Pound it,” the said in unison, bumping fists.

Florence burst into tears. “Ladybug, Chat Noir, I’m so sorry! I let my emotions get the best of me, I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey,” Ladybug cut off gently, setting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay to get upset sometimes, it isn’t your fault Hawkmoth is such an asshole. Okay?”

Florence sniffled, but nodded, wiping her eyes.

Ladybug bent down to retrieve the paper the akuma had been holding. It was the gift certificate for yoga class. “I’m sure,” Ladybug said, wielding confidence, “that Chloe Bourgeois was only trying to make amends when she sent you this.” Florence ducked her head as she accepted it. “You really are beautiful, madame, and no bully can take that away.”

Florence’s cheeks went a bit pink. She nodded, eyes wide, and clutched the paper to her chest.

Both heroes stepped back as the earrings beeped, but Chat caught Ladybug’s arm. “You know Chloe?”

Ladybug shrugged. “She’s the mayor’s daughter.” Then she tugged the silver ribbon around Chat’s neck. “I have to get going, pretty kitty. Bug out!”

~~~~~

Hawkmoth thrust his staff to the ground, but the resulting click was not even enough to disturb the idly fluttering butterflies. He did not notice. “You may have foiled me again, Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I will get your miraculouses.” He tilted his head. “Chloe is a tempermental girl. It won’t be long before she grows upset enough for my akumas herself. Then Paris will see what real power is!”

~~~~~

Chloe kicked off her shoes and straightened her top before she burst back into the classroom. Devereux glanced over from where she was rolling up her mat. “Miss Bourgeois,” she said, a hint of a smile on her lavender lips, “I don’t see why you bothered to come back with only ten minutes left of class.”

Chloe looked around somewhat wildly, but all she saw was the other women stacking their mats in the back cubbies. “I, uh, the akuma,” she swallowed, then walked to her mat with dignity. “I figured some of these imbeciles could use help cleaning up.”

Devereux nodded sagely, and gestured to the youngest girl in the class, who was struggling to roll her mat with any semblance of neatness. Chloe marched over to help. By the end of the ten minutes the room was as clean as any community center classroom could be.

~~~~~

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Chloe declared as she tossed her gym bag aside. “It takes a full half in hour to get into the zone to master a difficult pose like that.”

Tikki floated up to tug her yoga mat off the shelf. “You could try again now? I want to see!”

Chloe giggled, catching both the mat and the kwami. “Alright. I’ll give it another try, for you, Tikki.”

She marched out to her balcony, laid out the mat, and set up the music on her phone. The warm up poses passed quickly with Tikki attempting to imitate her, to her great amusement. Soon Chloe was in a peaceful state of mind, Tikki sitting on her head. The wind chimes echoed around them.

Chloe adopted mountain pose. She rolled her weight to her right foot, lifted her left knee, held her standing leg strong, and breathed. She swept each hand behind her to grasp her left foot, then slowly extended her leg backwards. This time she did not force anything, merely relaxed. The gentle weight of Tikki was a soothing presence. Back straight, left leg parallel to the floor, arms behind her, Chloe had managed the Lord of the Dance pose. 

Chloe counted out twenty wind chimes, then set her foot down on the floor. Tikki floated down to her face. “Was that it? Did you do it?”

Chloe smiled. “Quiet, I have to do the other side.”

“I didn't hear a please.”

“Please be quiet, lovebug.”

Tikki returned to the top of her head, and Chloe repeated everything with the opposite side. Right leg parallel to the floor, arms behind her, she knew she was balanced. Twenty wind chimes passed.

Chloe set her foot on the floor, and then beamed. “Tikki! I did it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Yoga Journal @ https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/lord-of-the-dance-pose whose directions I pretty much word for word lifted. I know very little about yoga. 
> 
> Also, if you want to view an enormous archive of fanart or chat with me about theories and headcanons for the show, especially if you want to come scream with me about season 3, my tumblr is https://my-fanaticdomain.tumblr.com


	8. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just wants a birthday party. His father, on the other hand, sees an opportunity and takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took awhile, but finals are over and I finally have time to just write all I want. With any luck the next update will be out Monday or so, and then we'll be back to a regular weekly schedule. Hopefully.

Adrien sat alone in the massive dining room, idly picking at his breakfast. He wasn’t bothered by the silence of his phone, he knew Chloe would have forgotten and his new friends didn’t know, but somehow he had hoped against hope that his father would have said something. Anything. 

A familiar click of heels prompted him to look up as Nathalie set a tablet in front of him. “Your schedule, Adrien.”

“Thanks,” he murmured, but straightened up as she walked away. “Hey! Uh, did my father say anything about my birthday party?”

She stiffened. “He, well,” her voice got quiet, “he said it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“Of course not.” At least that was some acknowledgement. Still, Adrien could not help but sag slightly in his seat. He dragged the tablet closer and began to read.

“Happy birthday, Adrien,” Nathalie said, clipped and professional. She wished she could offer him more.

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Nino lowered his bubble wand. “Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You’d think he’d remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.”

“No, I’m pretty sure he was a downer back then too.” Adrien dropped his eyes. “At least I tried.”

Nino swung an arm around his shoulders. “It’s your b-day, dude, insist!” There was a determined glint in his eye. “You know what, I’m gonna have a little convo with your pops.”

“Don’t waste your time. He’s not going to change his mind.”

Nino frowned, pulling him closer, but Marinette screamed and stumbled out in front of them. Nino dropped his arm. She straightened up with a sheepish smile and a giggle. “H-hey,” she managed.

Adrien exchanged a glance with Nino and gave a little wave. “Uh, hey.”

The silence was definitely awkward. Nino, however, saw a chance and took it. “Hey, Marinette, back me up here.” She looked up with wide eyes. He smiled and gestured to Adrien, who frowned. “Adrien's dad won't let him have a party.”

“Don't drag her into this,” Adrien hissed.

“-And I was thinking maybe we could organize a little shindig anyway, dude!” Nino pressed on. “I've got the music equipment, uh,” he swished the tiny bottle, “bubbles! We just need snacks and people.”

Marinette focused on Nino’s amber eyes. “I can help, sure.”

“Marinette, you don't have to-”

Nino elbowed him in the ribs. “Marinette's the best person we can have helping with this, trust me.”

Her cheeks went faintly pink, and her eyes darted to the side. “First I, uh,” she giggled nervously. “I wanted to gift you a make! I mean, gift you a give I made! I mean--”

A car pulled up and honked twice. Marinette trailed off, eyes wide with alarm or something similar. Adrien didn't have time to puzzle that out. “Sorry, I have to go. Photoshoot.” He walked away, then looked back at them. “You guys don't have to do anything, it's fine, really.” He slipped into the car before they could argue.

Nino saw Marinette's face fall and spotted the present behind her back. “Don't worry, dude.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “You can give it to him at the party later.”

Marinette gave him a small smile but she slumped as she walked over to Alya.

Nino tapped the brim of his hat. “Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.”

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Adrien was surprised to hear voices as he opened the front door. “That’s messed up, dude- I mean, sir!” Nino stood in the foyer, looking up. “He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…”

Adrien put a hand on his shoulder. “Nino? You're here.”

Nino shot him a finger gun and a wink. “Anything for my best bud.” He looked back up the steps. “Show some awesomeness, du- I mean sir! Please.”

Adrien watched his father's face grow somehow more stern, and had to suppress a sigh. “Forget it, Nino. It’s fine. Really.”

“Listen, young man,” his father began. Adrien winced. “I decide what's best for my son.” His voice rose. “In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave, now!”

Adrien gaped. “But Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me!”

He only turned up his nose and walked away.

Nathalie stepped in front of them before Adrien could run after him. “Goodbye,” she said rather pointedly.

Nino clenched his fists, but turned. Adrien misjudged how fast he was marching off, and narrowly managed to catch him at the front door. “Nino, wait!” He grabbed his arm. “I'm sorry. My father, well, he's pretty stubborn. It's usually best to stay out of his way.”

Nino’s face softened, if only for a moment. “It's not your fault, man.” Then he scowled and pulled back. “But it's not fair, Adrien. Harsh. Uncool.” He stomped away.

Adrien sagged against the doorway. “Thanks anyway, Nino.” He turned back to the now deserted foyer and made his way to the dining room. For a single, fleeting moment he had allowed himself to hope. Just like always, it was crushed. He was getting used to it.

~~~~~

“Are you sure about this, sir?” Nathalie asked, standing behind his desk. “What about Adrien?”

“Adrien will understand when this succeeds.”

“And if it fails again?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “If my son can gather his nerve to speak in his friend's defense, I will take it back. Otherwise my decision stands. Understood, Nathalie?”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~

Chloe sat in the hotel restaurant, desperately clutching a stress ball under the table. Sabrina fanned her gently. “Would you like me to send it back, Chloe?”

“Yes, please,” she gritted out. “If I have to do it, I’m going to start yelling.” 

Sabrina waved down a waiter. “Sir?” Purple bubbles drifted into the room.The waiter approaching them was interrupted. One by one, every adult was enveloped. The bubbles turned green and began to float away. “Sir!”

“Serves them right,” Chloe said, watching the chef drift out the window. “A fly in my salad. Unacceptable, utterly unacceptable.”

A child at one of the tables burst into tears. Sabrina hunkered down nervously. “Um, Chloe, what should we do?”

Chloe sighed and pushed to her feet. “We shut that dumb kid up first, and then we go back to my room to wait for Chat Noir to fix everything.”

Sabrina followed, easily drawn back into the argument that was becoming routine for them. “Um, don't you mean for Ladybug to fix everything?”

“No. Clearly Chat Noir does all the work.” Chloe bent over to coax a small child out from under a table. She offered them her stress ball, squishing it once to get them intrigued.

“Remind me which hero has the magic cleansing power again?”

Chloe pulled the child to her chest and stuck out her tongue, then both girls giggled. “Who’s your favorite hero, hmm?” Chloe bounced the kid as she stood, but they remained silent. 

It was a little boy sobbing all alone, and another older boy had nervously begun to make his way over. The girls beat him there.

Chloe took a deep breath, and channeled everything she had overheard at the community center. “Hey there, buddy, it's gonna be okay,” she cooed, shifting her grip on the first child to kneel down to his level. “I'm sure Chat Noir and Ladybug are going to bring your parents back soon.” The boy sniffled and wiped his face, but he peeked at her through his fingers, so that was progress. Unfortunately she didn't have another stress ball to offer. “You know,” she smiled, “I've got some action figures stashed around here if you want to play while we wait. But we have to find them first!”

The first kid looked up in awe. “Hide go seek?”

Chloe exchanged a bewildered glance with Sabrina, but the little boy bounced up. “Hide and go seek!”

The older boy smiled, rubbing his arm. “I'm, uh, I'm down.”

“Alright, fine.” Chloe set down the first kid before she straightened up and dusted off her clothes. A face appeared in bubbles outside. She turned the children away from the window with gentle touches. “Who wants to tell me how to play hide and go seek?”

After the rules were explained and the game begun, Chloe expected it should be easy to sneak off and transform. The small child that had attached themself to her leg had other ideas. Four short rounds passed without her being able to extricate herself.

The elevator dinged. Chloe glanced at it over her shoulder, dreading the arrival of more children. Reality was far worse. “Chloe, there you are,” said a ridiculous blue face. “Adrien's party wouldn't be complete without his childhood friend.” 

Chloe froze. Red, blue, and yellow all clashed together for the akuma's suit. At least he had solid black gloves and pants, but three bubbles of the primary colors made garish faux leg warmers. And what was that thing on his head? It looked like a pacifier. Chloe opened her mouth to comment.

“Oh, Sabrina, I suppose you can come too,” he interrupted. Then he drew a bubble wand from behind his back, slashed it through the air, and two green bubbles trapped both girls.

Chloe beat the interior. “Hey, wait!” The small child was left on the ground sobbing.

The akuma only laughed, dragging the bubbles behind him. He opened a window and leapt out. Chloe met Sabrina's fearful eyes as they fell.

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Adrien downed the last of his water and set the glass down with a clink. It echoed through the empty room. “Wow, that was a birthday lunch break to remember,” he said flatly. “Yay.” He gathered up his schoolbag, sighing. 

His footsteps echoed through the empty house. Adrien paused in the foyer to glance around. Normally he could at least hear Nathalie typing away, or perhaps even his father talking in his study, but there was only his own breathing. “Nathalie? Father?” There was no response. He shrugged to himself, it was not like he expected one.  
Head down, Adrien left, but he froze at the front steps.

His classmates stood in the courtyard. Their faces lit up. “Surprise! Adrien!”

“Hey hey hey, birthday boy!” Adrien looked up to an akuma standing on a purple bubble. “Guess what? Daddy’s gone. While the cat’s away the mice will play.”

Adrien gasped. “Nino?”

“The Bubbler’s brought all your homies together for one single-sole purpose,” he pumped his fist, “to ce-le-brate!” The crowd cheered, and Nino, or rather The Bubbler, jumped off the purple bubble to land behind a dj stand. “Let’s get this party started!” He pressed two fingers to the record and began to play upbeat music. The crowd continued to cheer.

Adrien stared for a moment, torn, and then he turned and fled into his house. Of course his friend would be akumatized. Of course it would be his fault. Running all the way to his room, he shut the door behind himself and held his head. If only he had done something. If only he could do something.

Adrien scrubbed at his eyes. He should help Nino, he knew he should. 

A knock sounded at the door. “Adrikins? Come on, silly bee, let’s have a little fun while your father’s gone! Then you can have a crisis about trying to save Nino. Later.”

Adrien opened the door and looked out at Chloe. “I really should save Nino. I have to try to help.”

Chloe took his arm with a bright smile. “Sure, honeypot, but later! Bubbler’s not going anywhere, so you can enjoy yourself for a bit.”

He bit his lip, but he did want a birthday party. Desperately. “Okay,” he said at last, nodding as he met her eyes. “You’re right! This is my chance to do what I want to do!”

Chloe laughed. “That’s the spirit! Now come on, your friend is actually a pretty great dj, let’s dance!”

Adrien let himself be led to the dance floor, even found himself smiling. The music was bright and fun and completely unlike anything he had heard at the stuffy galas he had been sent to. Chloe swished her hips, half dancing to the beat, and he pumped his arms in the air. His smile grew wider. This kind of dancing was chaotic, mildly undignified, and exactly the kind of fun he had imagined it to be.

Rose was looking at the ground and swinging her arms from side to side. Adrien danced over to her. “Hey,” he said. She glanced up. “Nice party, I guess, since it’s my first one.” He smiled, but she only gave him a thumbs up and went back to looking down.

Adrien frowned. That wasn’t like Rose. Usually she was willing to brightly chatter away at the first hint of interest, according to Juleka anyway. He looked around. Everyone was dancing, but no one else was smiling, and most of them had their eyes down.

Chloe huffed and gave up on dancing. Adrien had started to notice, and he was the sort of softie who could not have fun if no one else could. Thankfully Marinette was still nowhere to be seen. It was time for drastic measures. She waved to Sabrina, and they approached the dj stand.

“I’m requesting a slow dance,” Sabrina tried.

Bubbler leaned down closer to her level. “It’s a bit early for that, isn’t it?”

Chloe growled, and Sabrina stepped aside. “It’s for Adrien,” Chloe cooed, affecting a sweet expression. “His first slow dance. Mm?” She batted her eyes.

“Ohhh.” Bubbler straightened up and shot her finger guns. “You know it girl!” He traded out the records, and a softer slow song began to play.

Everyone paired off. Adrien’s frown had reached his eyes as Chloe approached. “Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?”

Chloe took his hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. “It’s you. Come on, let’s dance!”

Adrien mirrored the other couples, placing his hands on her waist, but the way everyone was clutching at each other was more desperate than romantic. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “This doesn’t seem right, Chlo,” he said, and her smile faltered.

“It’s fine, Adrikins.” She lifted up to press a kiss to his cheek, and he turned his head to accept. 

The slow music cut off. Chat Noir stood at the dj stand, having disintegrated the record. She shot a glare at Bubbler before vaulting away. Everyone stepped away from each other and stared in shock. “Dude, what the hell,” Bubbler said, then he had a hand on his bubble wand. “I didn’t say you could stop the party!”

People immediately returned to their halfway enthusiastic dances, and Bubbler released his weapon to put on fresh beats to accompany them.

Adrien looked at Chloe, and she sighed. “Yeah, okay, whatever sunshine boy. Why don’t you go remind everyone they just have to stall until the heroes show up.”

His gaze sharpened with determination, but he hesitated. “Why don’t you tell them, too?”

Chloe gave him a sad sort of smile. “They wouldn’t listen to me.”

Adrien frowned and gave her shoulder a squeeze, but soon he was dancing and weaving through the crowd to comfort them. Their faces brightened, if only slightly. He made it look so effortless. Chloe sighed wistfully, and turned away, then froze.

Marinette stood at the front gate. She ran for the snack table and slipped some cheese into her purse.

Chloe put a hand over her heart to reassure herself that Tikki was still in her jacket pocket. The stakes had just risen. Her feet led her almost without thought into Adrien’s room. She pressed her back to the door as she shut it, as though she could keep out the oppressive silence of the house. “We’re alone, Tikki,” she whispered. “I’ve got to help.”

“You know the words,” Tikki said with a tiny smile, floating up to pat her cheek.

Chloe took a deep breath. “Tikki, spots on!” 

Tikki flew into the earrings with a flash of pink light. Chloe ran her hand up her arm for one glove, then the other, then slid both hands down her body for the red suit. A stomp of her feet added the black boots, a flick of two fingers over her eyes the spotted mask. She touched her jaw on each side to add black dots, then tapped the base of her ponytail and flicked her wrist upwards for delicate antennae. A smug grin grew on her face as she planted a hand on her hip. Chloe was Ladybug.

~~~~~

Ladybug stood on the courtyard wall, hand on her yo-yo, hesitant to disrupt the party. The Bubbler prowled around the dance floor to where Ivan stood off to the side with a scowl. “Hey you,” Bubbler said. “Why aren’t you having fun?”

“None of your business,” Ivan shot back.

Bubbler narrowed his eyes. “Then I’m gonna make it my business.” He drew his bubble wand, and Ivan had the presence of mind to step back, but it was too late. A green bubble enveloped him and floated away.

Adrien turned Mylene away gently.

Ladybug swallowed. It wasn’t a real party, she knew that, but she had hoped-- Hope was more Adrien’s thing anyway. Ladybug waited until Bubbler was back in his dj booth, until Adrien had all of their attention, and then she threw. Her yo-yo broke the extension cord powering all the sound equipment.

Everyone’s eyes followed as she recalled it. “Sorry Bubbler, but this party is over,” Ladybug declared.

“Why you gotta be like that?” Bubbler said, lower lip jutted petulantly.

“You made all the adults disappear, that’s why!”

His ridiculous blue face morphed to a glare. “You will not bust up my party!” He drew his bubble wand and slung two red bubbles her way.

Ladybug popped them with her yo-yo and jumped down. She ran at him, and he ran at her, and they collided in a shower of more bubbles. Her classmates scattered with panicked screams. Ladybug did not have time to check on them, barely had time to land properly. She whirled and hit another red bubble. The yo-yo connected-- and bounced back.

Chat Noir landed between them, hit her yo-yo up into the air, and batted the bubble away. “Need any help?”

Ladybug scoffed. “Of course not.” She winced as the yo-yo hit Chat in the head, drawing it back as Chat’s ears twitched. Ladybug flushed at the look Chat cast her. “Okay, maybe a little. Stay focused, pretty kitty.”

Bubbler fired a massive barrage of red bubbles at them. The heroes dodged, flipped, and deflected each one. “That all you got?” Ladybug taunted, striking a pose with Chat Noir.

He smirked. With a snap of his fingers, the bubbles turned green. They swirled around the heroes in a thick cloud and stuck to their legs, their arms, their hair. Bubbler laughed, and the bubbles combined to trap the heroes in a single large one. Chat elbowed it to no avail. 

Holding out his hand, Bubbler said, “Give me your miraculouses before you run out of air.”

“Never,” Chat declared.

Bubbler shook his head. “Total party poopers, just like adults.”

“Kids need adults!”

“False.” Bubbler gestured with his bubble wand. “Kids need freedom, fun, to let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.”

“But adults keep children safe and protected.” Chat Noir sat up, pressing against the edge of the bubble. “They care for their kids, they love them!”

Ladybug looked at Adrien. “Most adults, anyway,” she murmured to herself. Then she clenched her fist. “You must bring the adults back!”

“Nope, never.” Bubbler scowled. “Know what, since you care for these adults so much, why don’t you go float with them for awhile!” He ran forward and punted their bubble into the air.

They rose fast. Buildings gave way to sky around them. Chat shifted to let Ladybug kick at the edge, but then she grabbed her arm. “Hold still, I’m going to use Cataclysm.”

Ladybug adjusted until they were in a stable position, the smaller hero seated in her lap. A flirtatious smile grew on her face. “Or, you know, we could stay in here together forever.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Chat Noir rolled her eyes. “Cataclysm!” Dark specks blurred the edges of her hand, and then she touched the bubble.

It popped.

They fell, gaining speed at a terrifying rate, wind whipping through their hair. Ladybug just barely managed to clutch her partner’s waist. The Eiffel Tower was a dizzying blur. Chat Noir threw her staff at it, yelling, “Ladybug! There!”

Ladybug shifted her grip and threw her yo-yo. It caught the stick, slowed their fall, but then the string went taught and lifted them back up few dozen feet. Still, they landed in a roll onto their feet from a much safer height. 

Ladybug recalled their weapons and tossed Chat her staff. “Thanks,” she panted, smiling despite herself. “Maybe cats really do land on their feet!”

“You sure seem to.” Ladybug flicked Chat’s nose, then looked back at the Agreste mansion. “Where do you think his akuma is?”

Chat’s face got serious. “The bubble sword.” Her ring beeped. “We’d better hurry, before I change back.” She took off running, Ladybug close behind.

They vaulted to the top of the gate. “Where is everybody?” Bubbler yelled at the porch, “Get out here and party!”

Ladybug set her hands on her hips. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Ladybug!” Alya shouted, and then her classmates were on their feet cheering. “Ladybug! Ladybug!” 

Bubbler growled.

“No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler,” Ladybug taunted.

Bubbler looked back at the crowd, and then he exploded, “What is wrong with all you guys? Why you gotta be such haters?” He whipped out his bubble sword and captured all of them.

“No!” the heroes yelled in unison, watching their friends float away. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in a vain attempt to catch one, anyone, but it clattered to the ground uselessly.

Bubbler laughed, picking it up and pulling her down. “Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they’re never coming back!” He jumped off and across the rooftops, Chat Noir close behind. Ladybug scowled as she picked herself up to follow the dark shape of her partner.

Bubbler flew up the Eiffel Tower, pausing to fling explosive bubbles at the heroes climbing after him. They dodged with ease. He growled, then flew across to the other side of the platform so he could continue to fire. 

The heroes flipped over the edge together, but as Chat landed her miraculous beeped. Two pads left. “I don’t have much time left, we need to hurry!”

Ladybug threw her yo-yo over her head. “Lucky charm!” An oversized red and black spotted wrench fell into her hands. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Chat Noir didn’t have a chance to answer, as she was forced to dodge a fresh barrage of explosive bubbles. She did manage to draw them up and away from Ladybug though.

Ladybug glanced around. Wrenches were for unscrewing things, right? She saw an air vent and tubing connected with an equally oversized screw-thing. It was worth a shot. She set the wrench in place and unscrewed, only for the tube to jerk up and out of control.

Chat Noir caught it as she jumped down, aiming the air at Bubbler, and all of his bubbles were blown away. “Ladybug, now!”

Ladybug saw the bubble sword raised over his head in anger, snared it with her yo-yo, and snapped it over her knee. The akuma flew out. She slid her finger over her magic weapon to activate it, then captured the insect. “No more mischief for you,” she murmured. “Bye bye, little butterfly!” The purified white wings fluttered away.

Chat handed her the wrench, and Ladybug threw it with a shout. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Pink magic swished over the city, returning everyone that had been captured. The Bubbler was turned back to a confused Nino.

The heroes bumped fists. “Pound it!”

Hawkmoth shook his head. “Perhaps it is too dangerous to go after Adrien’s classmates, but I will have those miraculouses! Ladybug, when I catch you, I will crush you like the insect you are!”

Adrien wove through the crowd of classmates that had been returned to his courtyard. “Excuse me, pardon me, has anyone seen Chloe?”

He bumped into Alya, whose frantic expression likely mirrored his own. “Have you seen Marinette?”

Before he could shake his head, there was a shout of, “Alya!” from the front gate. Marinette stood there, breathing heavily. Alya ran to her.

Adrien tried to swallow down his rising panic, turning back to the crowd and the daunting front steps of his home. He hadn’t seen Chloe since she had told him to comfort everyone. Perhaps she had hidden inside? But Sabrina was standing still looking lost, and Chloe never went anywhere without telling her. 

Ladybug interrupted his thoughts by landing right in front of him. “I believe this is yours?” she said, lips curled into a smirk.

“Nino!”

“Adrien!” Nino ran forward and crushed him in a hug. “I’m so sorry dude, I just wanted to give you a rad party.”

“It’s okay, Nino, it means a lot to me that you tried.” 

Nino sniffled a little as he released him. “Anything for my best bud.”

Adrien smiled and wiped his friend’s cheeks until they were both chuckling weakly, but he pulled back as Ladybug readied her yo-yo. “Wait!”

She paused, looking at him curiously, and he flushed. She was so beautiful up close. His worry pushed past his nervousness, though. “Have you seen my friend, Chloe Bourgeois? Everyone else was brought back here, but I can’t find her!”

Ladybug’s gaze grew soft. “My miraculous cure brought everyone back, Adri- en. Adrien. You don’t have to worry about your friend, I’m sure she’s safe. Why don’t you try calling her?”

Adrien nodded, feeling a little silly for not thinking of that himself, but Ladybug leapt away before he could thank her. With shaky hands, he dialed Chloe’s number. His worry only got worse as it actually rang a few times.

“Hey,” Nino bumped his shoulder lightly. “Chloe would never let anything as undignified as bubbles take her out, right? I’m sure she’s fine.”

Adrien returned Nino’s smile, but he didn’t relax until Chloe picked up. “Hello, Adrikins? Did you miss me?”

“Chloe! Is it really you? Are you okay? Where are you?”

She laughed. “Relax, busy bee, of course it’s really me, I’m fine. Look up.”

Adrien did. Chloe emerged from around the corner, hand over her heart but smiling widely. She raised an eyebrow at him, then hung up and approached Sabrina. 

Nino punched him in the shoulder, lightly. “See? Ladybug and I told you.”

Adrien rubbed his shoulder and pouted until Nino started to look nervous, then laughed. “Thanks, Nino. You really are my best bud.” He hugged him again.

Nathalie appeared at the top of the stairs, the Gorilla behind her, and her voice carried a hint of a threat. “It is time for all of you to leave. School has not been cancelled for the day.”

Murmuring to themselves, people filtered out, but Adrien stared up at the imposing profile of the mansion. “You go ahead, Nino,” he said softly. “I’ll meet you there.” Nino followed his gaze and squeezed his shoulder before leaving. 

Once the courtyard was clear except for Adrien, Nathalie turned and went back inside. The Gorilla lumbered down the steps. His biggest obstacle. Adrien took a deep breath, then adopted a bright expression and hopped up the first few steps. “You get the car, I just have to grab my bag real quick.”

The Gorilla grunted and let him pass.

Adrien smiled to himself. Then he was all out running, through the front door, up more steps, past Nathalie and into the study. “Father!” he burst out, but schooled himself back into dignified composure as his father looked up.

“Didn’t I teach you to knock, son?”

His cheeks darkened, but he found his nerve. “You would not have let me in if I had knocked.”

Something about his father’s face actually seemed less stern. “Perhaps not.” He stood and came around from behind the desk, arms crossed behind his back. “Very well, Adrien, what is it that is important enough to forego proper etiquette like this? I already told Nathalie and your friend, you cannot have a party.”

Adrien took a deep breath. “That’s fine, Father, but what you said to my friend was unfair. Nino is a great friend. Normally he never speaks up or talks back, but he was trying to stand up for me, and all he wanted to do when he was akumatized was make sure I was having fun.” He looked up in earnest. “Nino is a good influence.”

Gabriel adjusted his glasses, and then he actually smiled. “Are you sure you won’t start saying ‘dude’ in every other sentence?”

Adrien gaped. “I, uh, I’ve made it this long, um, sir.”

Gabriel closed the distance between them and put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Next time you could have waited until after school, Adrien, but I am proud of you for speaking up. Perhaps I was a bit harsh. You may tell Nino that he is welcome at our house after all, provided he does not try to contradict me again.”

Adrien felt like his heart could burst. He flung himself forward to hug Gabriel. “Thank you, Father!”

Gabriel patted his back awkwardly. “Yes, well. It is time for you to get back to your studies.”

-[[)-[[)-[[)

The next day, Adrien proudly wore his birthday present to school. A bright blue scarf. He spotted Alya and Marinette on the steps first thing and waved. “Hey girls!” They waved back, smiling, and he walked up to Nino. “Hey dude.” They fist bumped.

“Yo,” Alya called out, “nice scarf, Adrien! Off the chain.”

He beamed. “Thanks! Can you believe my dad got this for me? It’s so awesome. He’s been giving me the same lame pen for three years straight.”

“Whoa,” Nino said with an easy smile. He shrugged. “I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.”

“Speaking of change, I’m sorry my father said you were a bad influence. I talked to him and he said you would still be allowed at our house after all.”

Nino smiled. “Nice! But we were good anyway, Adrien.” He slung an arm over his shoulders and led him up the front steps. “We’re buds. Always and forever.” 

They walked past Chloe and Sabrina by the door.

“Sabrina,” Chloe said in a low voice, watching them. “Why didn’t you remind me about Adrien’s birthday yesterday?”

Sabrina curled in on herself. “You had gotten so upset when I tried so say something a few weeks ago, I guess I just forgot to turn the reminders back on.” She kept her eyes low. “Please forgive me, Chloe, I didn’t mean to.”

Chloe very nearly opened her mouth to yell something, but Tikki made her hesitate. The tiny kwami would no doubt be disturbed by her volume, being seated over her chest, and she did not want to have to deal with any more frustrations later. Instead she took a calming breath. Her voice managed to come out quiet. “Don’t let it happen again. Adrien is also your friend now, or did you forget that too?”

Sabrina shook her head. “I did remember to order him two gifts-- one from each of us-- after the akuma, but since the adults were upheaved the deliveries have all been delayed.”

“Those slackers,” Chloe sneered, but she tilted Sabrina’s chin up to meet those gorgeous green eyes. “You did what you could. Acceptable work, angel face.”

Sabrina’s eyes went wide at the endearment, and Chloe flushed and marched away. It had just slipped out. She didn’t know what she was thinking, she shouldn’t have, but Tikki cut that line of thinking off.

“Wow, Chloe, that was almost nice!” She floated up, careful to stay out of sight between her and the wall. “You’re acting more and more like a real Ladybug every day!”

“I am a real Ladybug,” she snapped back, but she smiled. “I am.”

Tikki did an adorable little butt wiggle. “I know! It’s wonderful, but you have to keep it up if you really want to be the best.”

Chloe ushered her back into her pocket, the outside one as punishment, then paused to let Sabrina catch up. Her friend did actually look sort of pleased? Sabrina was blushing, not meeting her eyes, playing with her hair, and a giddy sort of smile played around her lips. Chloe wondered if it would last, if it would be alright to begin to call Sabrina any of the soft names that she had locked away in the past. It was a weakness she would have to reconsider.

In any case, Chloe did not take it back.

~~~~~

Marinette knew she was going to be late, but if she didn’t find that homework the teacher was going to kill her. “You didn’t hide it, did you Plagg?” she whispered. The kwami shook his head, finished his cheese, and dove through the mess to pull out a handful of papers. Marinette took them with a sigh of relief. She rubbed the top of his head gently before closing her locker.

Chloe seemed to appear from nowhere.

Marinette screamed and jumped back, then clutched her chest, breathing hard.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored her reaction. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she strung out. Her arms were crossed and her face was deadly serious. “You and I both know Adrien’s father did not get him that scarf. Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”

“I, um, uh,” she trailed off, then crossed her arms back and stuck up her nose in return. “He seemed so happy. I didn’t want to spoil that for him, unlike some people I know.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “What if he finds out the hard way? Did you sign it, like you do all your creations?”

Marinette’s cool facade crumbled. “Well, uh, if he hasn’t noticed it by now maybe he never will. I sewed it into the seams, it’s pretty subtle.” She mumbled under her breath. “He might think his dad just bought it from me or something anyway. It’s not like it matters.”

Chloe exhaled, something like exasperation flitted across her face, and then her features were indecipherable. She uncrossed her arms, took a few steps forward as though she would leave, but then she paused. “Dupain-Cheng,” she said, casting a look over her shoulder, “you are too soft for your own good.” She sauntered the rest of the way out.

Marinette was the only person left in the room. She stared at the door. Plagg floated up from behind her shoulder and nudged her. She breathed, “What the hell just happened?”

Plagg snorted. “That was the gayest side eye I’ve seen in awhile, kid. Now, are you skipping class or what?”

“Eep!” She gathered up her papers from where she must have dropped them, then ran to her classroom. There would be time to wonder about whatever that was later.

~~~~~

Chloe held her cool exactly long enough to sashay out of the room, and then she doubled over, hands curled against herself. “Oh my god.” Tikki floated out of her jacket pocket. “Oh my god,” Chloe repeated. Her voice got slightly high pitched. “Marinette loves Adrien!”

Tikki patted her cheek. “You’ve got to get to class, Chloe.”

Chloe cleared her throat and straightened up. “Right, right.” She could have a crisis later. It wasn't as though she didn't already know, anyway, it was just that a crush was something quite different from the kind of selfless love Marinette had demonstrated. Gah, why did Marinette have to be so perfect? So beautiful, kind-- 

“Class, Chloe!” Tikki squeaked.

Her cheeks burned, but Chloe forced herself to walk to the classroom with dignity. Even after Marinette darted past. Tardiness was something she could afford, embarrassment was not.

If she was a touch snappish in class, well, it wasn't as though that was unusual.

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Chloe rushed up the stairs. She hoped she wasn’t too late-- There he was. “Adrikins!” she called out. 

Adrien paused just outside the classroom door, said something to Nino, then waited for her. 

Damn that akuma, making her miss the lunch break. She was slightly out of breath as she caught up to him, but she pushed her words out. “Adrien, I wanted to apologise for not getting you anything for your birthday. Again. Even after a goddamned akuma reminded me.”

A smile grew on his face. “Language,” Adrien reminded her. “It’s okay, Chlo, I don’t mind.”

She huffed, which was a mistake since it forced her to lean on the wall for a moment. “You are too sweet, honeypot.” She pulled out the small package that may have been the real reason she was late. Maybe. “I did buy you a present. It just got delayed, so this will have to do for now.”

Adrien accepted it with a reverence it did not deserve, and he unwrapped it with a similar care. It was a tiny figurine of the Bubbler. Limited edition, and she had only gotten the last one because she walked in as Ladybug herself. “Whoa,” he breathed. “But what’s my real gift?”

Chloe shoved his dumb smirking face, unamused. “You’ll just have to see when those delivery people stop slacking off and get it to you.”

His smile went genuine, eyes serious. “Thanks, Chlo.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, then slipped into the classroom. 

It was a good thing she was on the side of the door where no one could see her. Chloe rested her head on the wall, but Tikki floated out just far enough she could see her glare. “What?”

“You didn’t have to lie.”

Chloe shrugged. “I didn’t.”

She would not have thought it possible for Tikki to look any more stern if she had not seen it herself. “You didn’t buy him any other gift, Sabrina did.”

Chloe shrugged again, pushing herself off the wall. “Same difference. Brina acts for me, it counts.”

Tikki’s frown did not fade, but Chloe pushed her out of sight and entered the classroom. She was being good. She had apologized, hardly insulted anyone, and even picked out a gift herself. Chloe would just have to distract Tikki later, she decided. Avoiding lectures on good behavior was as easy as ordering cookies from the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Chloe is actually a halfway decent friend, even if she's not that great morally. I tried to end this on a decent note for her since the next chapter is Copycat, and it kind of unavoidably focuses on Marinette lol.


	9. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is not great at communicating. Like, at all. Even without the ladybug earrings, though, her luck wins out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is not Monday my dudes, but in my defense this is a long chapter. A long chapter. Finally we get Marinette's perspective, the mischievous kwami Plagg, and our heroes go on their first patrol together.

Marinette leaned on the edge of her balcony. The view spread out before her was breathtaking, but her focus was on an image on her phone. Plagg bobbed along beside her. “I don’t get it,” he said. “If you like him so much, why don’t you just invite him to the movies?”

“Right, Plagg,” she said, voice thick with sarcasm. She crossed her arms. “Can you imagine how that conversation would go?”

A grin worthy of the cheshire cat grew on his face. “Hey Adrien,” he began, sweetly batting his eyes. “Would you,” his face scrunched up, “movies, go to, like?” He laughed so hard he fell, but Marinette caught him.

She rolled her eyes at his antics, but soon she was smiling back at him. “Pretty much. I can’t help it!” Marinette looked off into the distance, picturing Adrien against a cloud. “Every time I see him I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.”

“Blech, gross.” Plagg floated up right in front of her eyes. “Too bad there isn’t a way to talk to him without looking at him. Oh wait, there is, it’s called a cell phone.” He crossed his arms. “That problem solved, we just need his number.”

Marinette gasped. “Oh! I know who will have his number!” She clicked through her phone to call Alya. “Thanks, Plagg, I’ll be sure to buy you the stinkiest cheese I can find,” she whispered.

“Um, what?” Alya said as she answered.

“Oh, uh, just talking to my pet mouse Alya, um, anyway I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Plagg crossed his arms. “I am not a mouse,” he grumbled to himself.

~~~~~

Down at the park, Mayor Andre Bourgeois tapped his foot. “Ladybug and Chat Noir should already be here,” he muttered, but there was no sign of the heroes. He checked his watch again just to be sure. Less than ten minutes before the unveiling. He looked back at the covered statue. It wasn’t as though it would be a complete loss if they didn’t show, but, “I suppose we can delay a little bit to be sure they can make it.”

Theo smiled up at him. “Oh, really? That would be amazing.” He looked at a newspaper clipping in his hand. “I hope she likes it.”

“I’m sure you’ve outdone yourself, Theo,” Andre said, patting his shoulder. Both of them continued to scan the skyline.

~~~~~

Marinette sat in her desk chair and took a deep breath. She could do this. Alone. Alya had offered to come up, but Marinette knew she wanted to cover the unveiling for the Ladyblog, so she had waved her off. Besides, it was probably best if she did it alone. Something about courage or whatever. 

“What are you waiting for?” Plagg whined. “Hurry up! I want my cheese.”

Almost alone. Marinette smiled, fond, but it faded fast as she stared down at the new contact open in her hands. Adrien was too perfect. Too gorgeous. “I can’t do this,” she whispered.

Plagg darted forward and tapped the screen. “Too late! It’s dialing!” He cackled.

Marinette yelped, jumping out of her chair. It was ringing. She held it over her head and contemplated where to throw it, but Adrien’s perfect voice said, “Hey, this is Adrien’s voicemail.” She reluctantly lowered the phone to her ear. “Leave a message.”

“It’s gone to voicemail,” she hissed to Plagg. 

He shrugged. “So leave a message.”

Marinette gulped. A message. For Adrien. Asking him out. She could do this, she could do this.

“Hello, uh, Adrien’s voicemail.” She began to pace. “This is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, since this is your phone, so uh…” She couldn’t do this. She could, however, throw the phone across the room to land on her chaise. “Callmeseeyoulaterbye!” She threw it.

Plagg floated over to investigate. Marinette rolled after him, face hidden behind the back of her desk chair. He gave her an indecipherable look.

“What?” Marinette exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette.’” She began to gesture wildly. “‘I’d ask you on a date, but the only way I can speak to you in full sentences is over this stupid phone.’” She rested her forehead on the back of her chair. “Pretty ridiculous, right?”

The phone spoke up. “If you wish to hear your message again, press one. If you wish to erase your message, press two.”

Marinette gasped, falling out of her chair, and Plagg tilted his head. “Sounds like you should hit two.”

She paused to glare at him, then lunged for the phone and pressed what she thought was the correct button. The phone disagreed. “Message saved,” it said. “Goodbye.” The call ended.

Marinette froze. She looked from the phone to Plagg and back again, hand coming up to cover her mouth. “That was a disaster,” she breathed. 

“Yep.” Plagg waited. The gears in her head were grinding so loud he could practically hear it.

She fixed him with a determined look. “I have to get to his phone first.”

“Nice, I love a little espionage.” Plagg rubbed his flippers together. “So where is he right now, hmm?” He floated up to drag down her Adrien schedule.

Marinette didn’t even have to look. “He has fencing after school. If I hurry, I can get it before the lesson ends.”

Plagg beamed. She was such a disaster. “Let’s go then! If he listens to that message-- No, on second thought that would be too funny.”

“Plagg,” she hissed, opening up her purse.

He crossed his arms, brows up.

“Yes, there’ll be loads of cheese, but only if you help me! That’s the deal.”

She was starting to look desperate again, so he floated into the purse so he didn’t have to see it. Obviously. Not because he felt bad.

Marinette checked her phone one last time. She had exactly five and a half minutes. She took off running. There would enough time to grab his phone, delete the message, and get to the ceremony. 

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Adrien paused after he defeated his fencing partner, again. He thought he saw a pink blur-no, it was probably nothing. He returned his focus to the match.

~~~~~

Marinette ducked into the locker room. No one had seen her, but this was the hard part. “Plagg,” she murmured as she opened her purse, “I don’t know which locker is his!”

Plagg rolled his eyes and floated out. “Do I have to come up with all the ideas?”

She bit her lip, looking around. Her gaze dropped to the phone in her hand. “If I call him, I’ll make his phone ring!”

“Now we’re talking!”

Marinette dialed, and followed the sound of his phone ringing to the lockers around the corner. She pressed her ear against them, and moved down the row until it was the loudest. “Here it is!” She tried the handle. “Augh, it’s locked!”

Plagg phased through to unlock it before she could work into a panic. “There, now grab his phone and let’s go. I want this ceremony to be over so I can get my cheese!”

Marinette laughed. “You’re just a floating stomach, aren’t you.” She tucked her phone and Adrien’s in her purse, resolving to deal with that later. She had time. “Plagg,” she clenched her ringed hand into a fist, “claws out!”

Plagg flew into the ring with a flash of green light. Marinette touched her fingertips to her brows and drew her hands over her eyes for the mask, then down her cheeks for dark fangs. Running her hands up through her bangs gave her the cat-eared headband, flicking her pigtails added silver ribbons. She threw her arms out into a ballet spin. The transformation flowed down, covering her in a dark suit. As she came to a stop a sash settled on her hips and a silver bow tightened around her neck. The tail burst out behind her. She crouched, ready to pounce, and smiled. Marinette was Chat Noir. 

Chat Noir climbed out the window and vaulted across the rooftops to the park, landing on the stone base of the still covered statue. The small crowd of people cheered. She flushed, just a bit, and waved.

A man with a striped lollipop in his mouth walked up to her. He was the artist, she thought. His name was on the tip of her tongue. “Excuse me, Chat Noir,” he said, “but Ladybug’s not here!” He turned away to scan the skyline.

Theo. Chat was pretty sure his name was Theo. “Oh, um, don’t worry about it. I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.”

“It’s just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo.” Theo clutched a newspaper clipping. “She’s amazing. She’s so brave and smart, the way she’s always saving everyone…” He trailed off, stroking the picture as if it was real.

Chat frowned. She saved people too, and she was the one who always helped Ladybug figure out her magical lucky charm. They were partners.

“Perhaps the ceremony should commence,” the mayor said, tearing his gaze away from the rooftops. “It might bring her here faster!”

“Please,” Theo pleaded. “Just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois. She’s going to come, I can feel it.” He stared eagerly into the distance.

Chat pushed off the icky feeling he was giving her and focused on waving while the minute counted down. What she really wanted to do was delete the message off that phone, but, well. A hero’s work was never done. She couldn’t exactly begrudge her partner for being late anyway.

Mayor Bourgeois looked from his watch to the skyline one last time. There was no sign of any red spotted heroine. He stepped in front of the statue with a sigh.

Ladybug swung in front of him, blew kisses, and landed beside her partner. “Hello, Paris!” she called sweetly.

The mayor gasped before regaining his composure. He nodded at them to get off the base, and Chat ducked her head before tugging Ladybug down with her. He cleared his throat, then turned back to the crowd. “It’s only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us,” he declared.

The cloth was pulled off with a flourish, revealing a stone Ladybug mid-leap over a crouched Chat Noir. Admittedly, the statue captured their essence. The crowd cheered, and the real heroes continued to wave. Cameras flashed.

They held position for a few minutes or so, while the mayor gave a speech, and then the people began to clear away. Andre made sure to shake the hands of both heroes for a more personal thank you, which Ladybug didn't seem to take too seriously. She stuck her tongue out after him as he left.

Theo approached nervously. “Ladybug, I, uh-”

Ladybug smoothed her face into a smile. “You must be the artist.” She held out a hand. “Acceptable job, Mister…?”

He blushed, but shaking her hand seemed so mundane, a professional courtesy at best. Loads of people shook her hand. “Theo,” he said. He took her hand and bent to kiss it.

She snatched her hand back with a laugh. “Actually, I only accept kisses from fair maidens.” Ladybug leaned into Chat’s personal space, batting her eyes. “Care to oblige, Chat Noir?” Chat pushed her away with a finger to her nose and a giggle. Ladybug’s smile only grew. “Very well then. I must be going. Farewell, pretty kitty!” She swung away over the buildings.

Chat turned scarlet at his confused stare. “Sorry, it’s just,” she leaned in, “Ladybug and I are like this.” She crossed her fingers to emphasize their closeness.

His eyes widened. “Wha- Really?”

Chat ignored an uncomfortable feeling again, instead gathering the rush of confidence Ladybug gave her. “Yep. I am the prettiest kitty in all of Paris, after all.” She winked at him and prepared to leap away.

Theo turned to the statue as if she wasn’t even there.

Chat’s face fell, but she shook it off and vaulted away. There were more important things to worry about. Specifically, the disastrous message she needed to erase from Adrien’s phone. If she hurried, maybe she could still finish before fencing was over.

Chat Noir landed in the locker room, checked to make sure it was empty, then dropped her transformation. “Claws in.”

Plagg floated up to her face. “Where’s my cheese?”

“Not yet,” Marinette hissed. “When we get home.” She pushed him aside and opened Adrien’s phone.

It was locked. Of course it was locked, and she had no idea what the passcode was. She tapped in a few combinations anyway, desperate. The screen went red. Incorrect. Incorrect. Oh, she could see the notification telling her he hadn’t heard the voicemail yet, it taunted her. She could guess the code. She knew she could, but the screen flashed red.

Plagg settled on her shoulder. “Here they come. Imagine if Adrien sees you like this, he would freak.”

Marinette shot him a glare, but he was right. The sound of footsteps was getting louder. She put the phone in her bag and hid behind the door. 

A stream of fencers flowed in. They left the door open. She peeked out to make sure no one was watching, then snuck around. Once she was safely in the courtyard, she fled.

~~~~~

Theo glared. “Prettiest kitty in all of Paris, huh? What’s that supposed to mean!” He knocked a bust of Chat Noir off the table in his workshop. “Just because I’m not a, a,” he nearly choked on his tongue, “a fair maiden!” 

He stared down at the little picture. “I just wanted to express my adoration, let her know everything I had went into that statue.” He clenched his hands into fists. “I’m sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common! Our devotion to the things we love!”

His eyes fell to the bust. “You can’t even say it out loud, that you’re together. You don’t deserve her, I do!”

Theo clenched the paper in his fist, and didn’t see the akuma turn it purple. A strange presence seemed to enter his mind. “Hello Copycat,” said a deep voice, “I am Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir you can take her place, and Ladybug will be yours forever.”

He smiled. “The very thought of it makes me purr.” Purple spread over him, bringing with it a rush of power.

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Adrien dug through his gym bag. “Where is it, where is it?” He snatched up the house phone and dialed.

 

“Home?” Marinette squinted at the screen, then gasped. “It’s Adrien, he’s looking for his phone!” She scooted as far away from it as her bed would allow. Her thoughts began to race. “What if he tracks it? He’ll figure out I stole it, I’ll be arrested for grand theft and I’ll spend the rest of my life in prison! And worst of all, I’ll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!” She buried her face in a pillow.

Plagg swallowed his cheese and snorted. “Pfft, if that’s the worst that can happen you might as well give up the ring now.”

She sighed. “Yeah, yeah, but sometimes it is hard to be Marinette and Chat Noir.”

 

“This is Adrien’s voicemail, leave a message.” 

Adrien sighed and hung up, then dialed another number. She picked up on the first ring. “Hello, Adrikins. You haven’t answered my text.”

“Hey Chlo.” He smiled to himself. “I can’t find my phone, didn’t want you to freak out or anything. It’s probably still at the school.”

Chloe hummed. “Well, hurry up and find it. You know I’m not the only one who’ll get worried.”

She had a point. Nino would be chill for awhile, though Adrien would have to be sure to explain himself later. Sabrina was probably more likely to freak out than Chloe. Juleka would pretend to be cool about it, but he knew she cared more than she let on. Adrien couldn’t help the silly grin that grew on his face. He had friends. People that cared about his well being.

He would have to work on memorizing their numbers.

“I’ll find it, I will. But uh, just in case I don’t, could you text Sabrina and Nino for me? I don’t know their numbers yet.”

Chloe gave an exaggerated sigh as if extremely put upon. “I suppose, but you’ll owe me.” He could practically hear her smile in her next words. “No one will blame you for it, honeypot. Literally no one memorizes numbers these days.”

Adrien nodded even though she couldn’t see. “I know.”

~~~~~

Chat Noir walked through the Louvre. At least, that’s what the excited civilians thought, and Copycat was not about to correct them. The lollipop sticking out of his mouth should have been a dead giveaway. Still, no one made any effort to stop him even as he climbed over the velvet rope in front of the Mona Lisa. “Don’t mind me, just stealing this painting,” he purred in Chat’s sickly sweet feminine voice. “Go about your business.”

He had the painting in his hand when a civilian finally bothered to touch his shoulder. “Hey!”

Copycat removed their arm and tripped them. A symphony of gasps accompanied the alarms. “I gotta get this on camera,” someone exclaimed.

Copycat smirked. Perfect. He just had to leave his clue, and the trap would be set. He struck a pose in front of a bench and declared, “This painting is the cat’s meow.” Then he set his striped lollipop stick down. Bars were beginning to descend over the entrance. He ducked under them as he ran.

~~~~~

It was time for drastic measures. Marinette suited up: safety goggles, a pair of oven mittens, and a q-tip. She set the phone on her desk and glared at it. That voicemail would be deleted. She tapped the screen with the q-tip. Nothing happened. She tapped again and again until the tip bent and flicked out of her grip.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Plagg said. He took a seat on her desk to watch. 

She threw her hands up. “Of course Adrien would own one of these super expensive high tech smartphones. I can’t even figure out how to work this thing!”

Plagg tilted his head. “Interesting fashion choice. The gloves really make it.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “They’re to keep me from leaving fingerprints, Plagg, so I don’t go to jail. Remember?”

“Right. Then you wouldn’t be able to actually ask him to the movies. Without calling him hot stuff.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue at him, and then her phone rang. It was Alya. With intense concentration, she managed to lift the phone and press her nose to the screen to answer.

Alya smiled at her. “Problem fixed?”

“Almost! I haven’t deleted the message yet, but I’m working on it as we speak.”

Alya’s face lit up. “No, way. You palmed his phone?” she exclaimed.

“Yes! Uh, no! I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I could use some help.”

Alya shook her head. “No can do. I’m waiting at the Louvre for additional deets on the Chat Noir robbery.”

Marinette gasped and blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Somebody robbed Chat Noir?”

“No girl! Didn’t you hear? Chat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug’s gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I’ll be over later.”

“Okay.” Marinette booped the screen again to end the call and set the phone down.

Plagg floated up. “Wow, first the ceremony and now this. So much for the honor of the black cat.”

“Yep. Hope you got enough cheese, ‘cause it’s time to transform!”

Plagg sighed and nodded.

Marinette smiled, struck a pose, and said the words. “Plagg, claws out!”

~~~~~

“The cat’s meow!” Chloe gasped and turned to Tikki. “My Chat would never!”

Tikki giggled. “She’s not your cat, Chloe, and we both know she can pun almost better than you.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “No one can pun better than me. I have elite training form none other than dorkasaurus Adrien Agreste himself. Besides,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Chat is absolutely mine. My partner, my kitty. I have to figure out what’s going on and help her.”

Tikki gave a lopsided smile. Her heart was in the right place, at least. “You know the words.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

~~~~~

Chat Noir landed on top of the glass pyramid. Two officers gasped, and then the whole line of them turned and slapped their batons into their palms. She flinched. “Guys, it’s okay, that thief was an imposter. I’m the real Chat Noir!”

Officer Raincomprix, Sabrina’s dad, stepped forward. He held up a hand, and the others lowered their weapons. 

She slid down the pyramid. “Could you let me check out where the robbery took place? I think I can find clues.” She gave her best charming smile. “You know, animal instincts.”

He smiled back. “Of course! Come with me. Thanks for your help, Chat Noir.”

They walked into the painting gallery. Chat narrowed her eyes, scanning the place, and her gaze landed on a striped lollipop stick. “Hmm.” She picked it up to look closer. 

Officer Raincomprix had stepped back and out without her noticing. When he was sure she was distracted he pressed a remote. Bars slammed over the entrances.

Her ears twitched, and she whirled. “Hey! I’m the real Chat Noir!” She ran to clutch the bars. “Please, you have to believe me, I didn’t do anything!”

He only gave her a smug smile and walked away. “Kitty’s in the slammer, repeat, kitty’s in the slammer.”

Chat Noir stepped back. “Don’t think you’re gonna keep me in here,” she murmured. There was not a single person around to react when she called for her special power. Brushing cataclysm over the bars turned them into useless sticks of rust. She stepped back, then kicked through and flipped over and down the staircase to leave.

A line of officers by the door stopped her short. They tapped their batons on their shields. She swallowed, but gathered her nerve. She was a superhero for crying out loud. “Thanks for the help, boys, but I’ll see myself out, thanks,” she declared with a bow.

She wove through them, knocked them aside with her staff, and escaped.

 

Ladybug had swung down outside only moments before. “Mayor Bourgeois, this is simply ridiculous. Chat Noir would never do something like this.”

The mayor wrung his hands in a nervous habit of his, but Sabrina’s dad walked up with the swagger of an overconfident man. “Kitty’s in the slammer, Ladybug,” he declared, even setting his hands on his hips in a mockery of the hero pose.

Ladybug scowled. “Okay, first of all, you do not get to call her kitty.” She made as though to march past him, but he held up a hand.

“Now, now, leave it to the experts Ladybug. We’ve got it under control.”

That was when Chat burst through the doors of the building and leapt away to the rooftops. 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “Under control, huh?”

He flushed. “Well, if she’s so innocent why’s she running away?”

“To clear her name.” Ladybug was sure of it.

Sabrina’s dad pursed his lips. “Aren’t you going to go after her?”

Ladybug shrugged. Her yo-yo vibrated on her hip. “I think I’ll leave it to the experts.” While he frowned and turned to issue instructions, she backed away and swung up to the relative privacy of a nearby rooftop.

She answered the call. “There’s my pretty kitty,” she cooed. “Care to explain yourself?”

Chat was unamused. “You know I didn’t do it, spots. I’m going to follow a lead, I’ll get back to you.” 

Ladybug could have sworn she heard a helicopter before Chat hung up. There were three helicopters chasing something just ahead, so she followed after them. The dark shape of her partner slipped out of their reach down a subway entrance. It was a clever move. The police cars couldn't fit, and they crashed uselessly.

 

Marinette tried to be casual as she walked out of the subway. Sirens blared behind her. She could not help but tense up as the police yelled for her alter ego. It was incredibly suspicious to walk like this, she was sure they would catch her.

They didn’t.

The crowd of officers remained underground, for the most part, and the few that surfaced again ran right past her. Marinette ducked behind an advertising column without incident. She opened her purse.

“If you want my opinion,” Plagg said, “I’d say the thief was akumatized.”

“I think you’re right, and I think I know who it was too.” She held up the striped lollipop stick. “The sculptor. I should have seen that jealousy coming.”

“Marinette!” Ladybug scooped her up.

They were two blocks away before Marinette recovered her senses. “Hey!” She squirmed. “Put me down!”

Ladybug blushed as she set her on the sidewalk with care, but she did not apologise. “Chat Noir is on the run, that area was too dangerous.”

Marinette glared up at her. “You don’t really think she did it, do you?”

“No!” Ladybug frowned. “Of course not, Chat Noir is not a thief, she's too purr-fect.” She looked off into the distance. “She’s going to figure this out. I trust her.”

Marinette blushed and looked at her feet. “Oh.”

Ladybug set a hand on her shoulder. “Those officers are being ridiculously reckless, if it was up to me they'd all be fired. But don’t worry, Chat and I will take care of it. Try to stay out of their way until then, okay?” Her touch was gentle as she tipped her chin up to stare into her eyes. “Can’t have a citizen as beautiful as you getting hurt.” Ladybug pulled back with a smile and a wink, and then she was gone, leaping away over the rooftops.

Marinette sank to the ground. “Plagg,” she whispered. “Ladybug trusts me.”

Plagg floated up to her, arms crossed. “Need I remind you there is an akuma on the loose?”

“Oh, right.” Marinette ran a series of searches on her phone until she found what she needed. The location of Theo Barbot’s studio. She held up the ring. “Plagg-”

“Not here!” he hissed. “Anyone could see you!”

“Sorry, sorry.” She ducked into a back alleyway, checked to make sure no one was around. “Better?”

“Better.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

~~~~~

Chat Noir crept into the workshop. This was the place alright. Two massive sketches of the heroes occupied a back wall, and there was a series of art projects scattered around. She bit her lip and pulled out her baton.

Several blocks away, Ladybug flipped over a chimney before she answered her call. “Chat Noir? Where are you!”

“I think I found their den.”

“Who?”

“My copycat.” Chat Noir ducked around the corner and made her way in carefully.

“Oh? I knew you could do it.” Ladybug began to run over the rooftops again. “So tell me where you are, pussycat.”

Chat Noir hesitated. There was a chinese lucky cat and an envelope with a paw print sitting on a crate. “No. This is between me and them. I can do this on my own, LB.” She replaced the baton over her sash.

“Uh, Chat? Chat!” Ladybug frowned at the ended call, but touched her yo-yo screen with intent. A flashing green pawprint on a map appeared. Her partner’s location. She threw her yo-yo and took off.

Chat Noir opened the envelope and read the letter. “The cat’s in the bag?” She frowned, looked at the lucky cat, and then the crate sprung open and there were shackles around her wrists with a chain that anchored her to the ground. She swallowed hard. She could do this. “Cataclysm!” she called.

Before she could free herself, someone grabbed her hand and pressed it to a block of wood, using up the power. They danced nimbly out of reach while the dust drifted away.

Chat Noir strained to reach her Copycat, but the chains stopped her short.

“I don’t get what Ladybug sees in you,” they said in Theo’s voice. “A fool who so easily falls into my trap.”

Chat touched her back, but Copycat held up her baton. 

“Looking for this? Which one should I pick up, my one or,” he brandished a replica, “my one?” The baton began to ring. “Ladybug,” he said in her voice, “hurry up, I’ve caught the imposter at Theo Barbot’s workshop.”

Ladybug kept running. “I’ll be there in thirty seconds.”

“No!” Chat strained against the chains. “It’s a trap! Ladybug!”

Copycat smirked and hung up. “Too late,” he crowed in his voice. “Ladybug’s on her way, which was my plan all along.”

Chat Noir straightened up. “She won’t be fooled,” she declared with a confidence she did not feel. “She knows me too well.”

“I know you well too.” He looked at the purple newspaper clipping. “From now on, she will love me.” He pointed his baton at her. “Not you!”

“Love me?” Chat pushed the baton away. “Oh, _right_ , she loves me.” She set her hands on her hips. “That’s why she’ll be able to reveal your real identity.”

Copycat’s gaze went distant, like all of the akumas right before they went straight for the miraculouses. He tucked the picture in his sash. Swinging the baton around, he hit the ground and bowled her over. Chat Noir barely had time to tuck her ringed hand behind her back before he was kneeling over her and tugging at her arm.

Both of them looked up when they heard a zipping sound. Ladybug swung in and ran up. “There you are,” Copycat breathed. 

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug looked from one to the other. “Oh, wow, the imposter has really got your look down.”

“That’s because it’s MY look!” Chat exclaimed, wiggling her hips in an attempt to dislodge him. Copycat didn’t budge.

Ladybug bent down, considering. “Where is his akuma?”

“Inside his ring, of course.” He gave a final fierce tug and held up Chat’s hand. “Grab it.”

The ring beeped. Ladybug glanced at the flashing paw pads. “Wow, he even has the same powers as you.”

“Simply amazing, isn’t it?”

Ladybug frowned as she took Chat’s hand. Amazing?

“LB,” Chat pleaded, “ask him about our love for each other! Then you’ll know I’m the real Chat Noir.” When her partner only looked unsure, Chat added, “Have I ever lied to you, uh, bugaboo?”

Ladybug smirked, catching on. She pressed into Copycat’s personal space. “Ah, kitten, I hope you didn’t tell him about us?”

“Wh-what?”

“That we’re, you know,” she booped his nose, then moved in even closer, “that we have been dating in secret. Mmm?”

“Uh, yes! Of course!”

“Mhm. We're not dating.” Ladybug stood to level an accusatory finger at him. “Copycat!”

He dropped Chat’s sweet voice for his own. “I love you Ladybug, I’m way better than than this mangy alley cat!” He dragged her up by the chains.

“Ugh, look what the cat dragged in. Mighty full of yourself for a man in a girl’s body. Even if it is such a lovely one.”

“Thanks for the compliment, I think.” Chat Noir arched her back, throwing Copycat up, then she kicked him away. 

He backflipped to land on his feet with his hands up. “If I can’t have you, nobody will! Cataclysm!” Dark flecks of magic curled around his hand.

“This is even weirder than Reflekta,” Ladybug murmured. She held up her yo-yo. “Let’s wrap this up.” She cast it in the air with a shout of, “Lucky charm!” A red and black spotted spoon fell into her hands. “How do we use this?”

Chat flushed, eyes darting around. “I- I don’t know. I can’t do it, I’m so sorry.”

Ladybug eyed her, but Copycat ran forward with a yowl. She yanked Chat’s chain into the path of his cataclysm. The metal disintegrated. While he stared in shock, she kicked him into the wall.

“Thanks,” Chat breathed.

“Where's his akuma?”

“A photo in his sash.” Chat glanced at her ring as it beeped. “Let's make it quick.”

The dust cleared, and Copycat held up his ring with a laugh. “Ha! You're going to change back before me.” He extended both staffs and flipped them all around in a show of intimidation.

Ladybug sneered. She jumped and threw her yo-yo, forcing him to bat it away, then she used the opening to kick him in the face. He raised the staffs just in time to block, tried to force her back, but she twisted over and spring boarded off his back to the rafters. “He's fairly good,” she admitted.

Chat Noir tried to catch him off guard, but Copycat forced her back with a shoulder. “You don't have to rub it in,” she whined after she regained her footing.

“I told you I was better than her!”

Ladybug knocked a staff out of his hand and pulled it back with a laugh. “But I'm better than both of you!” She tossed it down to her partner. “Let's show him how a real hero does it, my kitten.”

Chat brandished her staff. “With pleasure, my lady,” she purred. 

Copycat lunged. They swung and thrust and parried until a hit knocked the staffs out of their hands, then they threw their whole bodies at each other, swinging feet and fists. 

Ladybug flipped down to watch. Her eyes darted between them, struggling to follow. One was on the ground, the other raised a fist, but she snared it with her yo-yo.

“Hey!” Chat looked back at her. “It's me!”

“He's lying,” Copycat declared in her voice. “I’m the real one!”

Ladybug blinked and straightened up with a frustrated sound. “Fine! Show me your ring! How many pads do you have left?”

Chat smiled and held out her ringed hand, revealing the flash of two pads, but Copycat clutched his ringed hand to his chest.

Ladybug recalled her yo-yo, then tossed it and the spoon to the real Chat. “Figure it out,” she muttered. “I'm going to show him _my_ claws.” She lunged for Copycat.

Chat Noir looked around the room. The ceiling beams gave her an idea. She snatched up her staff and a roll of tape, secured the yo-yo in place, and attached the spoon at the end. “Time to go akuma fishing!” she called, holding out her makeshift rod.

Ladybug knocked Copycat down with a punch. Predictably, he jumped up to tackle her. She let him bowl her over, caught him so he was balanced on her feet, and then she winked. Chat Noir cast her line, hooked his sash, and heaved to suspend him in the air. The picture fluttered to the ground. 

Ladybug tore it. As the akuma fluttered out, she concentrated so the yo-yo returned to her hand. The magic was shaped by intent, after all. She slid a finger across it to activate the cleansing. “No more mischief for you.” She snared it and clicked again to release. Purified white wings fluttered away. “Bye bye little butterfly,” she cooed.

She threw the spoon with a shout. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Pink magic washed over the city, restoring the police cars and returning the painting and undoing all of the akuma related damage. Inky purple washed away to reveal Theo instead of Copycat.

Chat Noir caught him and set him on the ground. 

“Nice catch,” Ladybug laughed.

Chat smiled, tugging at her pigtail. “I’m glad you could tell the real cat from the copy.”

Ladybug pulled her bow gently. “Once I figured out which was my clever housecat, it was easy.” 

The ring beeped, and Chat looked from it to the artist rubbing his head. “You should help him out, his crush just got crushed.”

“Wait!” Ladybug caught her wrist before she could run. “We need to talk. Patrol, tonight, meet at the Eiffel tower?”

Chat swallowed and nodded. “Six o'clock?”

“Six.”

Chat ran out.

“Ugh, what am I doing here? Ladybug?” Theo groaned, rubbing his head and blinking stars out of his eyes.

Ladybug crouched down. She held out the picture.

He blinked, then pulled out a pen. “Can you autograph it for me?”

“Of course,” she trilled, voice infused with false brightness. She scrawled her hero name across it. “Your statue was a real work of art, I'm glad I could drop by to see it.” 

Theo beamed as he accepted the picture. “Thank you!”

“Mhm.” Ladybug leaned in close. The sweetness dropped from her voice. “I don't know what Chat told you, but whether you misunderstood or not, I expect you'll keep it to yourself.”

He nodded, eyes wide, and clutched the photo. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and Chat Noir.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she stood. “Good.” She spun her yo-yo around idly, let it throw sparks against the ground, then she swung away.

~~~~~

Chloe sighed. “He still hasn't found his phone.”

Tikki leaned forward on her shoulder to squint at the screen. “Why don't you like Nino?” 

“There has to be a reason?”

“Yes, Chloe, there always has to be a reason.” 

Chloe let out an exaggerated sigh. “I told you before, lovebug, once I hurt Marinette's feelings most of the school decided they don't like me. Nino has been her friend off and on since forever. Marinette doesn't like me, he doesn't like me, I don't talk to him unless I need an easy mark. Okay?” She clicked through on her phone, pulling up his contact. “I had to fire him from being my friend, like, three times before he left me alone.”

Tikki wiggles. “Is that why you wanted him to be Adrien's friend?”

She rolled her shoulders in a shrug, dislodging the kwami. “Whatever.” She typed up a simple message. [Adrien wanted me to tell you he lost his cell.] “What do you think, nice enough?”

“Yeah,” Tikki said, floating up. 

“Good.”

~~~~~

“Alright, girl, first we need his passcode. Right?” Alya leaned forward on the chaise to peek at the screen.

“Already got that.” Marinette leaned back and held up the phone. “5239.”

“Lady, of course.” Alya hooked her legs over her shoulders and took the phone.

“Lady?”

“Yeah, because of his obsession with-” She froze. “Wait, how did you figure that out?”

Marinette flushed, ducking her head. “Um, I may have seen him put in the first three, and then I just kept going until I got the last one?” 

“You are seriously insane.” Alya moved to the floor for a better chance of catching her eye. “You know that, right?”

Marinette giggled. “I think we established that, yes. Now come on, I have to delete that message!”

“Alright, alright.” Alya clicked through and dialed his voicemail. The entirety of the disastrous message played through. She watched Marinette get redder and redder until she   
could rival a certain spotted heroine's suit. Absolutely adorable in the rosy afternoon light. “Wow,” Alya said over the automated voice. “That, that was something. You sure you don't want to let him hear? He does have to find out one way or another.”

Marinette shook her head. “Not this way. I'm sure.”

The automated voice repeated. “If you wish to hear your message again, press one. To delete, press two.”

Alya handed her the phone. Marinette took a deep breath, and pressed two. 

“Your message has been deleted.”

“Phew,” Marinette breathed. She peeked at Alya through her bangs. “You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.”

“That's my girl.” Alya held up a hand, and they high fived.

~~~~~

Marinette put away her sketchbook when she saw Ladybug swing overhead. “She’s here early,” she whispered.

Plagg floated back from behind a trashcan where he had been harassing pigeons. “Ha! I told you,” he crowed.

Marinette sighed and passed over some cheese. “I thought for sure she would want to make a dramatic entrance.”

“Well, now you get to! You should jump out at her from the shadows.”

“There aren't many shadows on the Eiffel tower,” Marinette said, looking up. Ladybug wandered back and forth along a beam near the bottom. “At least not where she's standing.”

Plagg huffed. “You dare underestimate my powers! Cats are stealthy, remember?”

Marinette poked him in the stomach. “You're not a real cat. Now come on, let's not leave the lady waiting.”

~~~~~

Chat Noir landed without a sound on the beam behind Ladybug. Her tail swished as she prowled forward. She was in her element, high in the sky, focused on approaching her prey. Evening shadows hid her dark form. Ladybug had a hand on her hip, staring off into the distance, completely unaware-

“Ready to go, Chat?” Ladybug said. 

Chat froze, but Ladybug looked back with a raised eyebrow, so she slowly drew herself up. “How did you know I was there?”

Her antennae twitched. “I smelled you.” She drew her yo-yo and nodded to the city. “Are we going to play games, or patrol?”

Chat readied her staff. “Patrol,” she sighed.

Ladybug nodded, and then she was swinging away to the rooftops, Chat vaulting belatedly after her. Civilians shouted after them. The heroes effortlessly moved across the city. It was a quiet night, nothing particularly out of the ordinary, and Ladybug waited patiently on a roof the few times Chat Noir stopped for some petty crime. Eventually they both returned their weapons to their waists and simply ran.

“It helps the people like us,” Ladybug had said once after a relatively minor akuma. “Near exposure effect and all that.” Generally they patrolled separately, though, in their own spare time. 

Neither hero spoke for several blocks. Anxious thoughts began to build in Chat’s mind. She had expected her partner to be flirtatious, playful, loud and flashy like she had seen Alya compile for the Ladyblog. She wondered what LB wanted to talk about. Was she angry? Did she think she did a terrible job? Was she going to demand her miraculous so she could find a new partner and never talk to her again? That last thought echoed over and over again until finally she burst out, “Aren't you going to say anything?”  
Ladybug slowed. Her expression was unreadable under the mask. She spoke flatly. “Anger leads to mistakes.”

They kept running. Chat puzzled over that for a few minutes before her worry built back up. “I thought you wanted to talk,” she tried again.

Ladybug flipped across to the next rooftop, landing in a crouch at the center. She brushed herself off as she straightened up. Chat stumbled to a stop, measuring ice blue eyes flicked over her. “What happened today, Chat?” 

Chat Noir blushed under Ladybug’s relentless gaze. She fidgeted with the ring, weighed her words. “I just-” Her voice broke. She hugged herself and shuffled her feet. “I didn't want to feel like a sidekick.”

Ladybug was silent, a moment, then she exclaimed, “Why are you doing this, Chat? Is it for glory? Fame?” Ladybug started to pace, and pressed on before Chat could respond. “I have to admit, that would be really fucking nice, to get some recognition for once, to be exceptional.” She turned on her heel and threw up her hands. “But it can't be like that, Chat! No one can know who we are, we can't afford to be distracted by petty things like pride, what we are doing is dangerous.”

Her ears drooped, her tail curled around her leg. “I'm not doing this for glory,” Chat said in a small voice.

Ladybug stopped, shook her head, held out a hand. “You are the one who asked to be partners that first day. Have you changed your mind?”

“No,” Chat Noir whispered. She shuffled forward and took her hand.

Chat reminded her so much of Adrien, quiet and sweet and darling. Ladybug allowed herself to fall into familiar patterns of affection. It posed no real risk, there, alone on the rooftop, hidden behind a mask. She tugged Chat into an embrace, tucked her head under her chin, made her voice soft. “I trust you, kitten, you're my partner. We work together to take down akumas. You use that big brain of yours to be wonderfully clever, and I hit things really hard.”

Chat snorted, returning the hug with a squeeze. “I should have trusted you too.”

“Yes.” 

They separated.

Ladybug touched her cheek. “I am louder, flashier, an expert in drawing attention. People are going to notice me. Do you think you can be okay with that, velvet paws?”

Chat smiled, and nodded. “Yeah. Like you said, we're not doing this for attention.”

“I'll give you loads of attention,” Ladybug smirked. She reached out to ruffle her hair, Chat ducked, and they both giggled. “Besides, it's a solid strategy. You can sneak up and surprise them so much better if they underestimate you.”

“Yeah.” Chat perked up. “That way they don't see me,” she wiggled her tail, “pounce!”

Ladybug ducked out of reach of her claws just in time. “Hey!” She laughed, playfully zinging her with her yo-yo. “Oh, it is on, pussycat.”

They finished the patrol in a game of tag, laughing and chasing each other and barely managing to hit their mark. Landing on a platform of the Eiffel tower, Chat Noir lunged for Ladybug one last time. She danced back several steps. “Okay, truce,” Chat panted, “truce!”

“Truce,” Ladybug said with a proud smile.

Chat stuck out her tongue, but moved to the edge. “I have to go.”

“Chat, wait!” Ladybug called after her, face falling. Chat waited. 

“If you want me to stop flirting with you, I will, just,” Ladybug took a deep breath and wiggled her brows. “I couldn’t help myself around such a work of art.”

Chat Noir rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “You can do whatever you want, bug.”

“Hey!” Ladybug exclaimed, indignant.

Chat was unapologetic. “Your ego could stand to be squashed!” 

“Why, you beautiful fiend-”

Chat giggled and escaped before Ladybug could catch her.

~~~~~

“I can’t believe I caught Chat Noir on patrol last night!” Alya exclaimed, holding out her phone. “How awesome is that?”

Marinette suddenly found it difficult to concentrate on not tripping over her own feet while climbing the steps. “Super awesome,” she said absently, pushing the phone back.

Alya squealed. “I know, right! My Ladyblog has so much traffic from this alone, maybe I should change the name.” She elbowed Marinette. “What do you think?”

“Eep!” Marinette was almost grateful to fall, since it gave her a valid reason to blush.

“Whoops, sorry girl.” Alya helped her up, only for Chloe to breeze past and knock her down again. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

Chloe paused by the classroom door and looked back. “Stay out of my way.” Then she was gone. 

“Why, that little-”

“It’s fine.” Marinette stood and brushed herself off. “That’s Chloe for you.”

Alya was a bit red faced from anger the rest of the way to the classroom, but as they took their seats she made a visible effort to regain her cool. 

Marinette gave her a smile. “So, tell me more about this patrol? Did you catch Ladybug with her?”

“Yeah, but for some reason she didn’t do much. I wonder if- Oh, there’s Adrien!”

“Maybe you dropped it somewhere?” Nino said as they entered.

“Do it now!” Alya whispered.

Adrien shrugged off his bag and slid into his seat. “If I did, then whoever has it found it in the boy’s locker room. I checked my messages in there before fencing.”

Marinette stiffened, glancing at Alya, who only made a hurry gesture. She couldn’t just hand it to him now! His bag was in reach, though. Digging out the phone, she leaned forward and slipped it in, returning to her seat just as the bag toppled over.

“Huh? What in the…” Adrien leaned over and picked up his phone, which was peeking out the top. “I already looked in here a thousand times!”

Marinette relaxed, and Nino laughed. “You need some time off, man. Hey, I know, let’s go to the movies tonight.”

Alya leaned forward. “Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?”

Nino looked between them, smile widening, and he put his arm up to lean closer. “Sure thing!”

Marinette squeezed her cheeks, beaming, and Adrien met her eyes with a smile of his own. She couldn’t contain herself. She turned to leap in the air with a shout of, “Yay!” 

Chloe looked towards her outburst and saw her somehow land perfectly fine, watched her stammer out a semi-coherent explanation to her friends. She forced herself to turn away.


	10. A Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to the movies with his friends. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because my sister was all like, you can't just invite Adrien out to the movies and then not do anything about that. And I was all, sure, alright, fine. Originally this was going to have a really weird akuma and be hugely dramatic, even plot relevant, but then I fell into some writer's block and decided to just write some pretty fluffy nonsense instead. The Movie Kisser may make an appearance as an akuma later, we'll see. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy at least some update for the new year!

Adrien caught Nino's eye across the courtyard and bid a hasty goodbye to Juleka. “Ready for the movie?” Nino asked, holding out a fist as he closed the distance. “You look like you're going to jitter out of your shirt.”

Adrien beamed, rolling back on his heels after bumping his fist. “I'm so ready, man. I've just never gone to the movies with friends before.”

Nino let out a low whistle. “Dude, I am honored to initiate you into the sacred rites of teenage friendship.” He led him down the front steps. “Just play it cool in front of the ladies, 'kay? Marinette is jittery enough on her own, I don't want to scare her off.”

Adrien nodded. He didn't want to scare her off either. His excitement had built up over the course of the day, but hers had exploded out right away. If he was honest with himself it seemed she got cold right after, hiding behind Alya and not saying more than three words to him at a time. Adrien summoned all the chill he could muster to try and look nonchalant as the girls waved to them from the top of the steps.

“Wow, Adrien, you look like you're about to vibrate out of your shirt,” Alya said with a smirk.

Adrien deflated as Nino elbowed him. “Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck, casting Marinette a sheepish smile even as she edged behind her taller friend. “It’s just that this will be my first time going to the movies with friends.”

Something almost soft flickered in her eyes, but then Nino was pulling him away down the street with an awkward laugh.

“We better get my man there before he accidently attracts some of those ravenous razzes. Too many people would pay to see teenage heartthrob over here without his shirt.”

“Nino,” Adrien said, trying to ease the sudden tension.

Alya whispered something to Marinette, then her gaze snapped up in a way that reminded Adrien of a predator. “What do you mean, razzes?”

“Ravenous razzes,” Nino corrected automatically. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Paparazzi. We don’t see a lot since everyone adopted a signature look, but they got to be a big issue about three years back.”

“So that’s why you always wear practically the same outfit!” Alya looked back at Marinette, who squeaked before nodding so frantically her pigtails bounced.

“Y-yeah, it way the only was! I mean, it was the only way!”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle, and he pressed on before she could think he was laughing at her. “It’s a mandatory rule in my house. I tried to ignore it, once, and let’s just say it did not go well.”

“Ooo,” Alya said. She bumped shoulders with Marinette before fixing him with a fiery stare. “This sounds like a story, Agreste. Spill.”

He glanced at Nino, who smiled. “Gotta admit, you’ve got me curious, dude.”

“Well,” Adrien said with feigned reluctance. “It all started with a Hawaiian shirt.”

 

They arrived at the movie theater a happy, teasing foursome. Watching Marinette giggle and work her way through full sentences, Adrien’s last feelings of guilt vanished into the warm afternoon air. Yes, his father would be mad, and yes, his bodyguard would be annoyed, but whatever consequences would be worth it. He was going to see a movie with his friends.

“Alright,” Nino said, surveying the movie posters. “So what kind of movie do we want to see?”

“Something exciting,” Alya declared.

“Nooo,” Marinette protested. “Something soft and fun!”

“You always were such a sucker for a good comedy,” Nino said, poking her sides lightly before turning to Adrien. “What about you, man?”

Adrien froze up. “Uh, whatever you guys pick is fine by me.”

“People pleaser,” Nino muttered under his breath, then held the door open. “Comedy it is, then.”

Alya rolled her eyes as she passed him. “As long as it’s not boring, I guess.”

“Oh, it won’t be, my dudes.” Nino ushered them towards the ticket booth. “We’re in luck. One of my personal favorite directors has just released,” he dropped his voice for dramatic effect, “The Movie Kisser.”

Marinette giggled, and Adrien wrapped the sound away in his heart to treasure. “That’s a terrible name.”

“It is, it is!” Alya gave Nino a dubious expression as he continued. “But that’s the genius of it. It’s terrible and,” he caught Alya’s eye and pointed, “you want to know more, don’t you?”

Alya pursed her lips, but gave a slow nod. Before he could do anything about this triumph, however, she added, “It’s not like it’s that impressive, though, I am a curious person by nature.”

Nino shrugged, and they all moved into the line to buy their tickets. 

Adrien was also glad he had talked Nathalie into allowing him to carry a credit card, in case an akuma prevented him from coming home for lunch. He was the last to complete his purchase, and the three of them were waiting in line at the concession stand. Making his way over, he caught Nino and Alya in some kind of heated discussion about appropriate popcorn toppings, and elected to stand quietly with Marinette.

She caught his eye and immediately locked her gaze on the colorful display of candies on her other side. 

He frowned, but didn’t have a chance to dwell on it as Nino turned to drag him into their fight. “Adrien, dude, bro, back me up here. Butter is the most valid popcorn topping, like, ever.”

Alya fixed him with a glare so fierce Adrien found himself worried his clothes would catch fire. There were a handful of social cues here to determine the appropriate response. Chloe would tell him to simply offer up his own opinion, but he found himself at a loss. He should probably back Nino up, since they were bros, but Alya looked ready to skin him if he tried that. So, nervously, he stammered out, “I, uh, I’ve never really had popcorn before?”

Nino groaned and buried his face in his hands, but Alya seemed to accept that. “He can be our judge, then,” she said.

Nino peeked out between his fingers. “No.”

Alya threw up her hands. “Come on! We have to settle this once and for all!” She shot Marinette a pleading glance, but the raven haired girl shook her head.

“Nope, nuh-uh, not getting in the middle of this.”

She fixed her gaze back on Nino. “No,” he said, “you don’t understand, dude, Adrien has a- a-” he fumbled for words before blurting, “a refined palate!”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“So,” Nino pulled his hands down to gesticulate wildly, “so he likes weird fucking stuff, okay?”

Adrien shrugged as the three of them turned to him. “I still don’t know what Nino has against powdered cheese and grapes.”

Nino made a gesture as if to say, see what I mean?, before muttering, “Weird, dude.”

The cashier’s incredibly bored voice cut through the silence that had fallen over the group. “Next?”

In the end, Nino and Marinette wound up getting a plain buttered popcorn to split, Alya got a simple dusting of cheese on hers, and Adrien had them add every topping the poor cashier would offer. Even Alya eyed the resulting concoction warily. Normally Adrien would have been bothered by their horrified silence, but it was his popcorn, so he chose to relish it instead. The three of them didn’t say a word until they were faced with the dilemma of who would sit where.

Marinette spoke quietly. “I guess it makes the most sense if Nino and I sit next to each other, since we’re sharing a popcorn and all.”

She and Alya had a peculiar staring match, but then Alya shook her head. “I am not sitting next to either of those heathens, no thank you, not on your life.”

Marinette looked disappointed for some reason, and Nino rolled his eyes, and then the boys were sliding into the row of seats after the girls. 

Adrien watched both Nino and Alya angle towards Marinette, hand feeding her little bites of popcorn, and smiled to himself. She was so cute. It was no wonder everyone seemed to have fallen in love with her. He counted himself lucky to have her as one of his friends.

His smile was so big his face felt like it might split. The lights went out in the theater. Adrien scooted over so his leg was bumping against Nino, who gave a look that could only be interpreted as soft in the shadows, and he leaned back in his seat. He was at the movies with friends, eating shitty popcorn as an American comedy began to play. This would be etched in his memory for many lonely nights to come.

 

“Wow,” Alya breathed as the credits began to roll. Marinette wiped tears from her eyes as she was seized with another fit of laughter.

“I know,” Nino said, turning to her with wide eyes that gave way to a broad grin. “I told you so!”

“That you did, Lahiffe,” she murmured.

They exchanged their favorite lines and the best parts of the movie as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Adrien feeling a special surge of pride every time he got Marinette to laugh again. He should have known the moment would not last forever.

The intimidating figure of the Gorilla straightened up from where he had been leaning against the car. Despite the hilarity of Nino’s last quip, Adrien’s laughter died out with a sigh. 

“I have to go. Thanks for this, it was really fun.”

“Anytime, Agreste,” Alya said, pushing Marinette to keep her from ducking away. “I’m sure Marinette would love to come back to the movies with you, wouldn’t you, Marinette?”

Marinette looked supremely uncomfortable, but she nodded.

Nino cut through the awkward moment with a punch to his arm. “Don’t let them work you to death, dude.”

“I won’t,” Adrien chuckled. He was thankful that they went the opposite way as he approached the car.

The Gorilla loomed.

“I know, I shouldn’t have lied about where I was going.” Adrien scuffed the sidewalk, then peered up at him. “How did you find out where I was, anyway? Nobody posted a picture of me online, did they?”

The Gorilla gave a reassuring grunt and opened the car door. Adrien took that to mean there hadn’t been any posts, small mercies, but his first question still burned him as he slipped into the backseat. His phone had exactly two missed calls from Nathalie as his only clue.

While The Gorilla started the car, Adrien called back. “Hello, Nathalie?”

“Adrien. I take it your bodyguard found you, then?”

“Yeah. How did you-”

“You promised to be on your best behavior if you were allowed to go to school. I expected it was clear that meant no more sneaking off, and no frivolous expenses like movie tickets and unholy snacks. Did you forget you have a photo shoot this evening and you were supposed to be on a strict diet beforehand?”

His credit card. She must have tracked the purchases. Closing his hands into fists, Adrien took a few deep breaths to steady himself. “I did exactly what I told you I would, I spent some time alleviating stress. There is still plenty of time before the photoshoot.”

Nathalie made an exasperated noise on the other end of the phone. There was something he couldn’t quite place in her voice when she said, “Well, since you are safe now I suppose there is no need to tell your father about this. Just promise me you won’t do anything like it for at least the next week.”

Adrien could do nothing except blink for several long moments. That was, not the scolding he expected. “I, uh,” he cleared his throat. “I promise, Nathalie.”

“Good.” She hung up, leaving him to his thoughts in the quiet car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any better, catchy nicknames for the paparazzi I would love to hear them in the comments below. Also if you want, share a terrible food combination and it might just end up in the fic :D I headcanon that Adrien eats all sorts of weird awful foods as a result of his deeply sheltered upbringing lol


	11. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to distract Alya at the museum, and gets far more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a Chlodrien and Chlonette shipper, I decided why not have both? It took me a little bit to figure out how to work it in, but I've got it now. The tags have been updated and the story will continue to move forward. There's some more intense stuff next chapter that I'm still working through, so the updates will probably continue to be far between, but I'm working on it. 
> 
> Also, a special thanks to every single person that has commented!

Marinette loaded the Ladyblog on her computer, pressed play on the video, and tossed her phone aside before she continued to search. “Don’t blink now, because we are live from Paris! Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog!”

“Where is it, where is it,” Marinette hissed over the buzz of a helicopter.

“Huh? What is that?” The camera panned to the sky, and Marinette looked up at the sound of a familiar scream. Plagg snickered. “Chat Noir in action! Hang on ‘cause we’re going for a ride.” Something fell to the ground, too far away for the camera to see it clearly, but Alya was closing the distance fast. Marinette wandered over to her desk chair.

“Freak out!”

“Oh no,” Marinette breathed.

Alya wedged the book under her chin to smile for the camera. “What you got here is no ordinary book, it’s an eleventh grade history book.” Marinette’s history book. “And I should know, since I’ve got this very same book. Could our dear Chat Noir be a high school student in real life? Whoa!”

“I told you from day one Plagg, I’m a total klutz!” Marinette threw her hands up and fell back into the chair.

Plagg hid his snickers behind his paws. “You sure are, kid.”

She groaned, dragged her hands down her face, and flopped forward to hide her head in her arms.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not the end of the world, you just have to keep Alya from finding out who you are.”

“But how? You know how persistent she can be.” Marinette peeked at him. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this whole superhero thing.”

Plagg yawned and leaned back. “You’re the chosen one, Mari, and it’s sickening how many times I’ve had to tell you that.” He tilted his head towards her. “Do you need me to give you an inspiring pep talk? Spew a bunch of junk about how what’s done is done? How everyone has a past they can learn from, even Ladybug?”

“That’d be nice,” she mumbled.

“Gross. No thanks.” He shot up. “I do have an idea for distracting you and her, though.” He bounced around her keyboard, bringing up a page with a painted sarcophagus. “Ta-da!”

“An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun?” Marinette squinted at the screen, then looked back at him. “What does that have to do with my book and Alya?”

Plagg grinned. “Just tell Alya you found something about Ladybug, she’ll come. Make sure she brings the book.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “To the museum?”

“You’ll see!”

“I don’t see how I can do that, much less convince her I’m not Chat Noir!”

Plagg shrugged. “The only thing she cares about more than a scoop is a scoop about Ladybug. She’ll be interested, and so will you.”

~~~~~

Alya had been gushing about her find nonstop since they got off the bus, and Marinette found herself growing more and more nervous. She hadn’t realized their school was the only one that used that book. She couldn’t be sure how suspicious Alya was of her, either, because of how much her friend liked to tease.

Marinette was almost grateful when they were interrupted at the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit.

A man ran between them, tripping on some invisible thing, and knocked them aside in an effort to regain his balance. It worked, but papers flew from his binder along with some small trinket. He dropped down after it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he murmured, “It’s not broken.”

Alya exchanged a glance with Marinette, then put her hands on her hips and said, “Uh, I’m okay too, thanks for asking.”

He gathered up his papers. “Sorry.” As he stood, he finally looked at them. “Hey! You’re in the same grade as Alix, right? I’m her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So, you’re into Tutankhamun too huh?” He glanced up, and exclaimed, “Dad!” This time they managed to get out of his way before he ran between them to meet an older man in the hall.

“Weird.” Alya looked at Marinette. “So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit has something to do with Ladybug? For real?” She turned away and wandered off.

“Uh, well…” Marinette opened her purse, then stiffened even further. Plagg was gone! It wasn’t like she could go look for him, either, she had to keep Alya distracted from that textbook. A papyrus scroll on the wall caught her eye. “Yeah, it’s over there!” She dragged Alya over to it.

There were plenty of hieroglyphics, but nothing that immediately screamed Ladybug. “Uhhh…” She scanned it with growing desperation.

-[[)-[[)-[[)

“Could our dear Chat Noir be a high school student, in real life? Whoa!”

“That’s crazy!” Adrien spun away from his desk. “We have the same textbook, maybe we even go to the same school!”

Chloe propped herself up with an elbow, staring at him thoughtfully. “Maybe you even go to the same school as Ladybug.”

He gasped. “You think Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other in real life?”

“Chat Noir and Ladybug,” she corrected, then shrugged. “What are the odds that they came from completely different places? I think it’s likely that whoever they are, they’re close.”

“Whoa,” Adrien breathed. “Then that means…”

 

“...if I figure out Chat Noir’s identity, I bet it will lead me Ladybug’s!” Alya exclaimed. She had given up on scanning the hieroglyphics, instead reaching for the textbook in her bag.

“Gah!” Marinette grabbed her wrist. “Put that down.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Come on, tell me what it is already!” 

“No, no, because then it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Nailed it. Marinette shot her friend a grin and returned to desperately scanning the papyrus, hoping against hope this was the thing that held clues about Ladybug.

“I’m telling you, father, it’s right here in the hieroglyphics!” Jalil pushed Marinette aside and began to gesture wildly about some magic chant and ritual.

“He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas,” Marinette whispered, leaning in for emphasis. “You!”

Alya pushed her face back with a giggle. “You may think my ideas are crazy, but just you watch, I’ll prove you wrong.”

 

“It’s a moot point anyway.” Chloe flopped back down on the bed. “That blogger girl will never figure out either of their identities. She is way too dumb.”

Adrien smirked. “You just think Alya is hot.”

Chloe shot upright. “I do not!” He gave her a disbelieving look. “Okay, fine, she is admittedly rather curvy, and any girl who wears that much plaid is definitely gay, but that does not mean I have to like her.”

“Oh, right, because nothing could rival the star in your heart that is Marinette.”

Chloe got to her feet. “I’ve told you before, the dark haired girl I am totally in love with is not Marinette, okay?”

Adrien shrugged. “If you say so.” He turned back to the computer. “You know, I’d offer to help set you up, but I don’t think she likes me very much.”

There were so many layers of stupidity there Chloe did not know where to start. She didn’t get the chance to try, as a livestream link popped up and Adrien clicked it without thought. “Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers,” Alya was saying, “I’m at the scene even before Ladybug and Chat Noir! This is insane!”

The camera panned to a figure with a panther face. As he levitated a staff out of the museum exhibit, his face shifted to a golden version of the classic egyptian pharaoh look. “Ooo,” Chloe hummed, leaning forward. “I love the face changes. Hawkmoth’s taste is really improving.” The contrast of gold and black was probably the best akuma look yet.

Adrien swallowed, falling back in his seat. “I wish I could do something.”

“I’m sure you’ll get your chance, sunshine.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled out her phone. “Oh, would you look at that, Sabrina needs to call me for our homework. Try not to have a freak out while I’m gone.”

He nodded, already leaning forward to watch the screen intently, and Chloe rolled her eyes as she locked herself in the bathroom.

Tikki floated out of her jacket pocket and gave her a strange look.

“I hate lying to Adrien like this,” she murmured, electing to ignore it.

The tiny kwami crossed her arm-flipper-things. “Oh really? You lie to Adrien all the time about things much less important than your secret identity.”

“This is different.” Chloe glanced back at the door, whispered under her breath, “This should have been his secret.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Spots on.”

Tikki flew into the earrings with a flash of pink light. Chloe ran her hand up her arm for one glove, then the other, then slid both hands down her body for the red suit. A stomp of her feet added the black boots, a flick of two fingers over her eyes the spotted mask. She touched her jaw on each side to add black dots, then tapped the base of her ponytail and flicked her wrist upwards for delicate antennae. A smug grin grew on her face as she planted a hand on her hip. Chloe was Ladybug.

~~~~~

Marinette dug through her purse in the vain hope that she had just missed him the first time, but there was no sign of that mischievous kwami. She had to find Plagg. A quick glance around the corner showed the akuma thoroughly distracted by gathering items in the exhibit. Alya was far too close, but Marinette didn't have time to persuade her to leave. Chat Noir would just have to save her later.

Marinette ran up the stairs, but stopped short when an exhibit sign caught her eye. Oldest cheese ever discovered. There was no way he had-- He had.

Marinette stopped in front of a glass case, conspicuously empty of cheese with a tiny kwami rubbing his stomach. “Plagg,” she said, voice low and dangerous. “There's an akuma.”

He started, then turned and phased out with a bright smile. “Then what are you standing around here for? Ladybug needs your help.”

She regarded him coolly. “We are talking about this later. Claws out!”

Plagg flew into the ring with a flash of green light. Marinette touched her fingertips to her brows and drew her hands over her eyes for the mask, then down her cheeks for dark fangs. The magic rushed back, giving her the cat-eared headband and adding silver ribbons to her pigtails. She threw her arms out into a ballet spin. Green light flowed down to cover her in a dark suit. As she came to a stop, a sash settled on her hips while a silver bow tightened around her neck. The tail burst out behind her. She crouched, ready to pounce, and smiled. Marinette was Chat Noir. 

 

“Sekhmet, give me your strength!” The akuma’s face morphed to that of a golden panther. He forced the bars blocking the exhibit exit apart.

Ladybug idly twirled her yo-yo in front of the steps. “Aw, how thoughtful of you to hold the door open for me!” He paused, taking a fighting stance. She smirked as she paced forward. “Isn’t stealing a little beneath a king?”

“I am Pharaoh!” He growled. “It isn’t stealing if I am taking back what is rightfully mine!”

“Maybe,” Ladybug drawled. “If you were the real Pharaoh. All I’m seeing here is a bad cosplay.” He made a frustrated sound, and she threw her weapon, but he caught it with an outstretched hand. Her planted feet did nothing to stop him as he reeled her in by the string.

Once he had her through the bars, he threw her against the back wall. “Whoa, that’s gotta hurt,” Alya winced, watching Paris’ heroine slide to the ground and clutch her head. Pharoah approached and looked down at her. “Uh, hiya?” She gave a little wave.

“Your face.” He tilted her chin up. “Fate has placed you in my path. Come with me.” 

“Hey!” He rather rudely picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Hands off the threads, I can walk myself!” She trailed off as she caught Ladybug’s eye to give an awkward smile.

“Let her go!” Chat Noir stood in the hallway, staff on her shoulders.

“Hiding behind an innocent bystander?” Ladybug clicked her tongue as she approached. “Pathetic.”

He ducked away as Chat tried to land a hit, stepping to the side and through the bars to switch places with her while she continued her attack. “I have way more power then you.” He forced the bars back into place before he sauntered away. Chat could only strain against the metal.

“And don’t forget!” Alya held up her phone. “All the latest behind the scenes are on my blog!” She gave an exaggerated wink.

Ladybug whistled. “Wow, fierce.” She leaned casually against the bars. “That Alya is pretty hot.”

Chat Noir rolled her eyes. “Cataclysm,” she called with a flex of her hand before brushing dark magic over the bars.

Ladybug stumbled to the side, laughing. “Aw, jealous much?”

“No!” Chat wrinkled her nose. “I just think we need to be more focused on saving her, that’s all.”

“Already on it.” Ladybug popped her yo-yo open to reveal a screen, and concentrated so it would take her straight to the link. The magic really was miraculous. “Alya’s got a livestream on her blog.”

Chat reluctantly leaned in. “Hi everyone, Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of a terrifying villain. Right now we’re just walking out the Louvre, but I’m sure there’s a huge scoop to come, stay tuned!”

The ring beeped. Chat Noir pulled back before Ladybug could get all smug, forcibly putting some distance between them. “You go ahead, spots, I’ll join you as soon as my power is all charged up again.”

Her eyes sparkled with smugness anyway. “You do that, kitten.” Thankfully her face got serious before Chat’s urge to punch her got too worrisome. “It’s going to take both of us to defeat him.”

Chat nodded, smiling despite herself. She ran to a back corner of the exhibit while Ladybug ran up the stairs.

 

Alya watched the mummies circle them with growing horror. “So, let me get this straight.” She pointed the camera back to his creepy Anubis face. “I’m the sacrificial offering to the sun god?”

“Yes,” Pharoah said with all the calm as though he was merely affirming a business deal.

She turned the camera back to show the fear on her face. “Ladybug, please hurry!”

 

Ladybug lowered the screen of her yo-yo. The foyer of the Louvre was a minefield of golden time bubbles. A handful of them were already occupied with people, people who had stopped their idle spinning to try and move closer to her. It was painful to watch, what with how slow they were, but it was also another level of danger. “Don’t hold your breath, Cesaire,” she muttered, then began to delicately pick her way through.

There was a promising path to the staircase. She moved in that general direction, careful to keep an eye out for ambushes from the sides or behind, until a sudden movement stopped her short. 

A bubble with a man relentlessly pounding within had woven his way through to block the base of the stairs. “You,” he said, “have,” why did slow voices get deeper, “to save,” probably to for maximum annoyance, “us Ladybug!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Loose civilians, that was exactly what she needed. More obstacles to stand between her and the akuma and saving all of them. Her gaze darted to the sides, but idly floating bubbles had become sandwiched between a few more people, all steadily closing in on her. She turned to go back, but the pathway she had traced for herself had disappeared. There were no more gaps between the gold. She was trapped.

 

Chat Noir came to a stop in the empty painting gallery. “Claws in.” 

Marinette followed the spiraling Plagg to a bench and handed him some cheese. Beaming, he dug in, saying between mouthfuls, “Do you really think all this mumbo jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is going to work?”

She only narrowed her eyes. “I said we’d talk later.”

He gulped, swallowed his last bite of cheese, and floated up to her eye level. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Claws out!” Despite everything, Marinette enjoyed the familiar rush of the transformation, the thrill of becoming Chat Noir.

The black clad hero ran out to the foyer, freezing for only a moment as she took in the sight before her. She pulled out her staff and vaulted to the center, popping bubbles left and right until all that remained were a handful of very confused people sitting on the ground. “Need a little help there, spots?” she quipped, flashing a smile.

Ladybug merely shoved her face away. “Not on any of your nine lives, kitten.” She hooked her yo-yo on a rail and swung overhead to land on the stairs with a hand on her hip. “See?”

Chat rolled her eyes, vaulting up to follow her. “You didn’t even try to pop the bubbles, did you.”

Ladybug’s cheeks looked a bit pink against the spots on her jaw. “Stay focused. The akuma has that blogger girl right outside.”

“You mean Alya?”

“That’s what I said.”

Chat rolled her eyes, stooping to peek out from behind the railing. A mob of standing mummies blocked the front of the glass pyramid. “I can’t see her, or Pharoah.”

They moved as quickly as they could to the top of one of the surrounding buildings. The mummies made a cross shape, with the long end leading to the largest glass pyramid and a circle at the top surrounding the Pharaoh himself. “There he is,” Ladybug muttered. She pulled the livestream up on her yo-yo again.

On the ground, Alya strained in his grip, but something made her pause. “Whoa, back up, who’s that goddess chick with the black spots?” She turned his head. “There, on your papyrus.”

“Ladybug, my sworn enemy,” Pharoah growled. “My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago,” he clenched the scroll in his fist, “but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!” The scroll crumbled to dust.

Alya lowered the phone. Her voice could be heard, indistinctly, exclaiming, “Did you say, Ladybug. Five thousand years ago?”

On the rooftop, Chat murmured, “Everyone does have a past they can learn from.” Plagg hadn’t just been spouting a bunch of nonsense after all.

Ladybug replaced her yo-yo. “Now you know why I’m so much wiser than you.” She flipped her hair. “Hm!”

Chat giggled and shoved her, but the deep voice of the Pharaoh interrupted before it could escalate. 

“Oh sacred Ra, god of the sun-” They leaned over the edge, saw something float and glow. “-I offer to thee a pure soul. This sacrifice-” It spun, getting brighter. “-for the return of Nefertiti!” A stream of light burst out, illuminating the beams of the glass pyramid before more light shot into the air. “I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies.” A swirling spiral of darkness opened in the sky. “In company, we pray to you for the safe return of princess Nefertiti.” He and his mummies echoed the last line, “Awaken, Nefertiti, awaken!”

Ladybug swallowed hard and gently shut Chat’s mouth.

Amidst the chanting, Alya was being carried towards the pyramid. “Ladybug!” she cried. 

Ladybug turned to Chat with her jaw set. “I’ve got to save her.”

“We can’t let him complete the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!” Chat peeked up at her through her bangs, voice growing quiet. “What should we do?”

“You hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.”

“Hey!” Chat stood up, annoyed to find she was still so much shorter than her smug partner. “Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you slip calmly around the back?”

“Because,” Ladybug’s grin grew still wider, if that was possible, “I’m the only one who can purify the akuma. And,” her voice turned to a sing song, “because you’re the bravest one out of both of us!” She winked, and then she was zipping away.

Chat Noir sighed. “I know you were teasing, but I’ll pretend you meant it.”

 

Alya swallowed down rising apprehension as the mummies carried her towards the pyramid and the swirling dark spot. They were extremely strong considering they were supposed to be corpses. Still, Ladybug could take them on, she was sure of it.

Chat perched on a lamppost, ready to try the most annoying thing she knew of: Puns. “Hey there, you bunch of bandages,” she called, voice only shaking a little. “What do you say we wrap this up?”

“Chat Noir!” Alya cried, sagging with relief.

“Seize her!” Pharaoh shouted. 

Most of the mummies obeyed, moving as a mob, but Chat casually hopped over to the next lamppost, and the next. To say they were hot on her tail would have been generous. “Is that, really the fastest you can go?” Her fear began to evaporate, falling into easy confidence.

“Wait,” Pharoah muttered, eyes darting around. “This looks,” he whirled to see Ladybug standing above him, “like a trap!”

“Of corpse it’s a trap!” Ladybug laughed. She hooked her yo-yo on the building across the courtyard and swung down, scooping Alya out of the mummies’ grasp.

Neither of them noticed Pharoah call, “Horus, give me wings!” nor did they see his face morph to that of a falcon.

Ladybug set Alya safely on the rooftop and replaced her yo-yo at her hips, only to look up into the blogger’s phone. “Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug!” 

Alya pressed forward. “Thanks for saving my butt!”

Ladybug’s gaze flicked down. “Well, it is such a nice butt.” She winked, pleased by how the girl’s breath caught. “But it’s not over yet,” she pressed on, looking off into the distance. “Not until…”

“Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal.” Alya beamed. “I pay attention.”

“The pendant!” Ladybug gave her an appreciative nod, mind trailing off to what Adrien or Chat might say. A compliment, probably, something small though. “Good eye,” she decided on.

Alya’s eyes went over her shoulder, and she screamed.

Ladybug followed her gaze, only to see Pharaoh had floated up, head lowered for a dive. She had no time to react before he knocked her over the edge. She managed to catch herself with her yo-yo and land safely on her back, but it was close.

“Way to go, Ladybug!” Alya shouted.

Her phone went flying over the edge moments after. Ladybug watched the screen shatter with annoyance, but as she walked over she could see it was still filming. In a fit of genius, she propped it up against the wall so it could capture the rest of the fight.

Pharaoh hovered behind her, Alya squirming in his grasp. “You’re not going to win this time, Ladybug!”

“Help me, Ladybug!” Alya whined. Her voice was beginning to become grating. 

As mummies closed in around the heroes on all sides, Pharaoh set Alya on the beam of light. It began to lift her towards the darkness.

Ladybug ducked through them easily and snared Chat by the ankle before they could throw a car at her. Hand on her head, Chat looked up, then she was on her feet running. “Ladybug, this way!”

Chat Noir slid under an open bus, turned and extended her staff in one fluid motion. Ladybug paused in the doorway, lured the mummies all inside, then exited through the second door. Chat leveraged the bus onto its side and vaulted over. The mummies were trapped.

“We have to save blogger girl before she reaches that dark circle-thingy,” Ladybug said as they ran for the pyramid. 

Pharaoh returned to the ground. His face morphed to that of a dog as he shouted, “You will not stop me this time! Anubis, bring me mummies!” Beams of golden light shot from his eyes to their feet. 

Ladybug danced to the side. She threw her yo-yo, restraining him, and planted her feet in an effort to actually hold him. 

Chat Noir vaulted over and continued her run up the side of the pyramid on all fours.

“Horus, give me wings!”

In a flash, his face was back to a falcon, then Pharaoh was dragging Ladybug into the air. They flew directly towards the darkness. This time she pulled herself towards him by the string. She crouched on his back, inadvertently tearing his necklace off.

“Chat!” Ladybug shouted as it fell. “The pendant has his akuma!”

Chat back flipped down at the same time Ladybug did.

Ladybug slowed her fall by whirling her yo-yo like a helicopter, and she landed directly in front of the pendant at the same time Chat caught up.

Somehow, inexplicably, Pharaoh had beat them there. He set a foot over the pendant, then called for Sekhmet’s strength. Ladybug was really disappointed when his hand clap set out some kind of shockwave that knocked both heroes onto their backs. She’d wanted to make some kind of quip about his looks. This wasn’t the time, though, seeing as they were immediately surrounded by mummies on all sides.

Pharoah clenched his fist. “It’s over.”

Alya was more than halfway up to the darkness. “Ladybug, save me!”

“Oh Ra, accept this humble offering, and return the princess to me!”

Ladybug threw up her yo-yo, calling, “Lucky charm!” A boxed Ladybug outfit fell into her hands. “This is our last hope?” she grumbled. Her partner could only shrug. Well, that was fine, Ladybug was getting the hang of this. She had an idea.

Pulling the toy out, she stepped forward. “This offering isn’t good enough for your princess.”

“Hey!” Alya called. “Thanks a lot!”

“Too late, Ladybug. The ritual has begun,” Pharaoh growled.

Ladybug took a deep breath. If there was one thing she knew, it was how to play with an ego. “Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead. Wouldn’t that be the sweetest revenge, five thousand years later?” She paused before delivering the killing blow. “After all, I am the one who kept Nefertiti from you all this time.”

He finally looked back at her. “It’s true that you would make a much more precious offering than this mortal.”

Pharaoh held out his hand, and Ladybug stepped forward to accept it. He called on Horus. They floated up to the beam of light.

Alya frowned at them with her arms crossed. He rather unceremoniously knocked her aside, sending her bouncing down the side of the Louvre. On the ground, she huffed, “Excuse you! I make excellent sacrificing material.”

Pharoah pulled Ladybug over into the beam of light. It was a strange sensation, not like a force pushing on her stomach but more of an all over lightness. As she drew her hands back to mess with it, she saw the akuma’s eyes go distant. Perfect. “You win, Pharaoh,” she murmured, making a show of fiddling with her ears. 

He held out a hand, and she brought her clenched fist over it, only to reveal there was nothing there as she swiped his necklace. “You want my miraculous?” She held up a fist, then threw. “Go get it!”

Immediately he flew away, diving after the tiny things, but as he caught up to them they twinkled at him. “No,” he breathed. “A toy! You tricked me!”

Ladybug laughed, holding up his pendant, but before he could move she punched it to pieces. The akuma fluttered away as the beam of light disappeared. She slid down the Louvre pyramid, stepping forward before running a finger over her yo-yo to activate the magic weapon. “No more mischief for you,” she murmured as she threw. The butterfly was captured. In a tap, purified white wings fluttered away while she smiled. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

Chat ran up and tossed her the remains of the lucky charm.

Ladybug smoothly hefted the packaging into the air, calling, “Miraculous ladybug!” A swirling cloud of pink light and ladybugs cleansed the dark spot in the sky, drew the bus back upright, and returned everyone from mummies to ordinary people. She focused her intent on fixing all the damage that had occured since the akuma was fixed, at least down the block. Paris returned to normal.

Jalil blinked and looked around. “What happened?”

Chat met her fist. “Pound it!”

Ladybug helped Jalil to his feet. “You should have looked closer in the hero-glyphics before you tried that ritual.”

“Huh?” He looked to Chat Noir.

“Don't mind her. You were akumatized, but it's over now, don't worry.”

“Oh.” Jalil rubbed his neck and looked on the ground. “I just wanted wanted to try that ritual.”

“You mean the ritual that called for human sacrifice? Yeah, sorry, I had to stop you. Just like I did the original Pharaoh.”

He looked properly chastened, and turned away.

Alya ran up at just that moment. “Thank you again for saving me, Ladybug, but I gotta ask,” she pushed her phone forward. “How old are you really?”

Ladybug laughed, pushing the phone back to a far more reasonable angle, and winked. “Ancient.” She twirled her yo-yo and stepped back.

Chat looked to Alya with something almost like a pout. “Don't you want to know how old I am?”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “If I had to take a guess, I'd say you're in high school.”

Chat was definitely pouting now. “I, I'm not- I was just holding that for a friend,” she spluttered.

Ladybug leaned over and gave a light tug on her silver hair ribbons. “You can't exactly blame the pretty reporter, kitten. Those pigtails make it look like you're still in middle school.”

Marinette was reminded of Chloe telling her the exact same thing from time to time, but somehow it felt more like genuine advice from her partner. She could feel her stubbornness slipping. “You really think so?” Chat said quietly.

“You think I'm pretty?” Alya burst.

Ladybug looked between them and laughed again. “You, madam, are a fabulous foxy lady if I ever saw one,” she said to Alya, then she flicked one of Chat's cat ears. “And as for you, partner,” she shrugged, “I'm just saying fashion affects how you are perceived. Right?”

“Right,” Chat said, already thoughtful of other hairstyles that might make her look more mature. Ladybug's earrings beeped into the silence, though, so she nudged her partner. “Time to go.”

They gave the camera a salute before vaulting and swinging away, respectively.

~~~~~

Marinette ran through the museum, Plagg floating along behind her, and just managed to swipe the textbook before she heard Alya calling for her. “Listen, kid,” Plagg began, but she cut him off.

“Later,” she hissed, ushering him into her jacket since the purse was full. 

“Marinette!” Alya ran forward and caught her arms. “Where have you been, girl?”

“You won't believe this! I almost got,” pause for dramatic effect, “mummified,” she breathed.

“I hope you weren’t one of the ones trying to sacrifice me to the sun god,” she said, drawing back with a smirk. If Marinette didn't know better she would think her best friend looked almost, proud.

“What?” Marinette gasped. “You were almost sacrificed?”

Oh, that was maybe pride after all. “Yep! That Pharaoh guy needed a pure and beautiful soul to swap for his Nefertiti.” Alya wandered off to pick up her bag. “Guess I’ve got you to thank, though, if you hadn’t dragged me down here I never would have found out Ladybug is at least five thousand years old!”

Marinette giggled. “Uh, you’re welcome? That’s what friends are for!”

Alya booped her nose as she passed. “No, it really isn’t.” She adjusted her bag strap. “I still don’t get it, though, why would Chat Noir have a friend in high school?”

“Uh, she, maybe she’s as old as Ladybug and was trying to catch up on the last 50 centuries?”

“I dunno, girl. No offense to your hairdo, but pigtails aren’t really the immortal goddess look.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “Neither is a ponytail.”

Alya gave her a strange look. “Why not? It’s fashionable, practical, and sporty! Ladybug must have figured it’s an easy way to keep her hair out of the way.”

Marinette poked her shoulder. “Alya, Chloe wears a ponytail.”

“Oh.” Alya wrinkled her nose too, then shrugged. “Well, whatever else that brat may be, she is fashionable. It’s not Ladybug’s fault she happens to look like her.” She rummaged in her bag, not finding what she was looking for. She stopped to turn it upside down. “Hey! Where’d my textbook go?”

Marinette smiled to herself and kept walking.

~~~~~

Hawkmoth watched the window close, white wings fluttering around him. He closed his eyes. “Dark wings, fall.”. Purple light flashed through the room. His dark suit vanished to reveal his bright day outfit, and his kwami floated into the air before him. The tiny creature blinked huge purple eyes up at him.

“Nooroo,” Gabriel said, regarding him coolly. “Would the ritual have worked?”

Nooroo fidgeted with his little flipper-like arms. “Well,” he squeaked, “I cannot say for certain.”

Gabriel held back a sigh. With an impressive amount of calm, he said, “Then what, would be your best guess? Speak honestly.”

“It probably would not have worked,” he burst, then looked down almost ashamed. “The butterfly is not powerful enough on it's own to perform a resurrection, least of all when extended through a champion.”

Gabriel nodded to himself. “A life for a life is rather crude. My Emilie would never forgive me for that. Still, we came rather close today. Ladybug had to use her infamous luck as much as her wits.” He produced a small sugared wafer and held it out to his kwami. “Thank you.”

Nooroo nibbled on it, floating behind him as he returned to his office. “Does this mean you are going to have dinner with Adrien again tonight? To celebrate?”

Now Gabriel indulged in a dramatic sigh. “Not to celebrate, no, I have to supervise him and Chloe. She has gone to extreme lengths for attention before.” He allowed himself to smile afterwards, as well, since there was no one around to see. “It is strange that I have not sensed any strong emotions from her yet, but I won't poke that bear so close to Adrien. I will simply have to be patient.”

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Chloe slid through the bathroom window, grateful for the thousandth time that Adrien had briefed her on the security’s blind spots. She almost pressed all the way through to the bedroom, but caught sight of the red in the bathroom mirror just in time. Palm to her forehead, she muttered, “Spots off.”

Tikki spiraled out of the earrings before bobbing up to smile at her. 

“Well,” Chloe gave her tiny forehead a rub. “You don’t look five thousand years old.”

“I’m not,” Tikki giggled. “I’m even older. I’ve watched over all of the ladybugs since those earrings were forged!”

“I’m sure none of them were as fabulous as me!” Chloe flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, then peeked at Tikki out of the corner of her eye. “They were probably better, though.”

Tikki frowned and floated up to hug her cheek. It was true that she didn’t understand how the guardian had picked someone like Chloe, but she trusted his decision. “You are constantly improving, Chloe. I’m sure one day you will be my best Ladybug holder yet.”

Chloe cupped a hand over her to return the embrace. “I know I can be, thanks to your guidance, lovebug.”

They stood like that for a moment, before Chloe dropped her hand and said, “Alright, that’s enough of this mushy stuff. Come on, I have to go keep Adrien company.”

Tikki zipped into her jacket pocket as Chloe pushed open the door to the bedroom.

Adrien turned around in his desk chair, lowering his phone to his lap. The computer monitors still showed pages from the Ladyblog. “Chloe! You’ll never guess what you missed.” 

She rolled her eyes but gestured for him to continue. “First,” his grin was rather mischievous, “even Ladybug thinks Alya is hot.”

Chloe groaned. “I never said she wasn’t, I just said my attraction to her had nothing to do with my distaste for her reporting.”

“Hmm.” Adrien nodded as though accepting that answer. “Well, how about the fact that Ladybug has been stopping evil for at least five thousand years?” He gave a dreamy sigh. “I wish I had a miraculous. Then I could fight side by side with Ladybug, like Chat does.”

“Careful, romeo.” Chloe flicked his nose as she crossed back to his bed. “That line of thinking was exactly what caused that Copycat guy.”

Adrien wrinkled his nose. “At least I wouldn’t be pretending to be a girl like he was.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Adrien,” she mock chastised. “You shouldn’t assume.” He grimaced, but she pressed on before he could apologize or something sappy like that. “Besides, I thought you said you were nonbinary.”

“Non-bee-nary,” he corrected, playfulness already rising back up. “But there are times I feel girl enough that it’d count. And anyway, Chat and Ladybug aren’t in a relationship, you’ve seen how my lady flirts with every pretty face she gets close to.”

Chloe picked her magazine back up and curled into a reclining position. “Every pretty face except yours, Agreste. You got awfully close during that whole Reflekta thing, and I think you would have mentioned if she had.”

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t wearing my face then. And before you mention Bubbler I have to remind you that she was returning Nino while her earrings counted down. There wasn’t time.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but smiled as Adrien climbed into the bed behind her. “Spare me the details of your ridiculous hero crush and tell me what I missed from the fight.”

“It was awesome,” he began, draping himself over her.

~~~~~

Marinette took a seat in her desk chair, steepled her fingers, and looked down at Plagg while he ate his cheese. “Alright,” she said. “We can talk now.”

He gave her look from the corner of his eye. “Can't,” he mumbled around his mouthful. “Busy.”

“Plagg,” she said, dropping her voice. “This is serious. I needed you for that akuma today and I had no idea where you were.”

If she didn't know any better, Marinette would think he was blushing. Certainly he kept his head down. Perhaps it was only the shadows that made his cheeks look darker. “That was a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Plagg said without a trace of remorse. “Ladybug would have been fine for a few more minutes.”

Marinette moved her fingers to rub at her temples. “Listen, you didn't have to send me on a wild goose chase to do it, okay?”

He paused. “What?”

“I mean,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut for a brief moment before meeting his tiny green ones. “I don't mind that you wanted to pilfer some cheese. I don't even mind that you weren’t with me. What I mind, is that you left me high and dry with Alya, and that I didn't know where you were or whether you would be coming back.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes to examine her face. “Do you expect me to believe you would have just let me go?”

Marinette threw her hands in the air. “Yes, Plagg, because I would have! I know how much you love cheese, when have I ever tried to stop you from doing something?”

He gave a sort of shrug. “There was that time you tried to stop me from eating your yarn.”

“I was in the middle of a burst of inspiration!”

“I wouldn't have actually eaten it,” he grumbled.

Her voice got soft in return. “I know, I trust you. I am sorry if I made you feel like you couldn't trust me.”

Plagg grumbled something indecipherable, then looked up at her. “It's fine, Marinette. I am sorry I didn't tell you about the cheese and sorry I didn't tell you what you were looking for.” He floated up to her face. “But it was pretty cool, right?”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess it was. Is Ladybug really five thousand years old?”

Now Plagg laughed. “Of course not, she's just as mortal as you. Her kwami, on the other hand, is ancient.” He puffed out his chest. “Just like me.”

“Oh yeah?” Marinette poked his ear. “Then where's the proof, huh? Got any other tapestries you want to show me?”

He batted her hand away and floated up to hide in her hair. His voice took that deep quality that meant he was about to go to sleep. “Trust me, kid, it's for the best that the world doesn't remember the history of the black cat.”

~~~~~

Alya took her seat beside Marinette whilst complaining loudly enough the entire classroom could hear. Even a few people in the hallway paused to look in. “I must have lost track of it during the battle!”

Chloe couldn’t help her annoyance, but she also couldn’t help but feel a touch smug. She leaned forward on Adrien’s desk, arms crossed, and said, “See? I told you.”

Nino slid into his seat beside them and leaned in as well. “What are we talking about?”

Oh, this was an opportunity. The new girl hadn’t been put in her place for awhile. Chloe straightened up with a devilish smirk on her face, and Adrien only sighed and sat back. 

Nino realized his mistake too late. “We were just talking about,” Chloe said, letting her voice carry, “how utterly irresponsible Césaire is as she continues to play reporter.”

“Hey!” Alya got to her feet and set her hands on her desk. “I only lost that book because I was following a much bigger scoop!”

Hook, line, sinker. The new girl was so easy to rile up, it almost took all the fun out of it. Almost.

Chloe rolled her eyes, pretending to examine her nails as if bored. “Oh, so you found out the jewelry Hawkmoth wants is actually old, big deal.” She gave her an unimpressed look.   
“You can’t expect me to believe it was smart of you to be lugging around a piece of evidence that major.”

“I didn’t exactly plan to be in the middle of an akuma attack!” Alya’s eyes sparked with passion. “I was the only reporter on the scene, I had to record it for my Ladyblog. The people deserve to be kept in the loop about Ladybug!”

“If you ask me,” Chloe drawled, still perfectly calm and therefore maintaining the upper hand. “Chat Noir deserves more attention.”

Her eyes drifted over to Marinette, and Chloe almost surrendered right there. It was fortunate Alya had been rendered speechless because Chloe needed the time to tear her eyes away and restart her heart.

Alya had lost some of her angry flush by then. She frowned, and it seemed like Chloe had hit something she was already considering, because what she said was, “And what would you propose I call this hypothetical blog dedicated to Chat Noir?”

Chloe raised a brow. That was unexpected, and she supposed Alya did not mean to say as much by the way her eyes flicked to the side, but she did not take it back. Chloe was prepared, anyway. “They are both ladies, Miss Ladyblogger. But…” She tapped Adrien’s desk and flicked her fingers up. “Tell them your idea, sunshine.”

Adrien turned to them with stars in his eyes. “Cataclys-memes.”

The group was dead silent, for a moment, and then Marinette burst into giggles.

Alya sighed. “Seriously?”

“It’s what the internet was made for!” Marinette reined in her laughter just enough to drip solemnity into, “Cat memes.”

Adrien was nodding. “Exactly.”

“Dude,” Nino breathed.

Chloe considered forcibly ignoring the light blush that dusted Marinette’s cheeks. She felt rather courageous at the moment, however, so instead she stepped up to her desk and tapped it to get her attention while the rest of the group devolved into arguing the merits of the name. Tikki wanted her to try to compliment at least two people everyday, and there was no one who deserved it more than Marinette, especially that day. 

“That is a properly elegant bun, Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette tensed as though expecting an insult. Chloe had to remind herself that Ladybug did not toss one in to ruin everything, but the tamest one she could manage slipped out anyway. Force of habit. “One might almost think you actually cared about your appearance.”

Marinette unraveled herself into mere annoyance, quirking a brow rather than the usual submissive posture of yesteryear. “Thanks, Bourgeois. For a second there I thought you had managed to give a halfway decent compliment.”

Chloe smiled as Ms. Bustier called for them to take their seats. It seemed Alya was indeed a positive influence, bringing out more of that confidence that Chloe had once secretly admired.

Marinette touched her bun while Ms. Bustier did roll call. Her mother had exclaimed pleasantly over her new hairstyle choice, Alya had offered a compliment even as she teased it was all because of her blog post, and Nino told her it was a rad update. If even Chloe had said something almost nice, perhaps it really was time to let those pigtails go and try something new. If only to see what other reactions she could drag out of Chloe.

Really, though, Marinette hoped Ladybug would like it.


	12. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter sets off probably the first major conflict of the story, and wow is it a doozy. Warning for concussion symptoms, including headaches, disordered thinking, and memory loss, as well as general descriptions of pain and other injuries. Also, separately, mild gender dysphoria. Stay safe. (And please do let me know if you think there's something else I should warn for, even if it seems mild or doesn't bother you personally.)
> 
> I hate to leave y'all with this, but the whole thing has been difficult to write and I wanted to at least give you something. Unfortunately the next update might not be until closer to spring break. I'm taking French this semester, which is awesome but also extremely difficult. I hope you understand, and once again thank you for all of your kind words!

Marinette stood at her door, struggling to gather her thoughts. She started with the words that had sent her into a spin the first place. “Adrien. At a photoshoot. In the park. Now?”

“Mhmm.” Alya watched her reaction, amusement playing about her lips.

“But…” Marinette glanced down at herself. She had thrown on a denim romper over a dark tee, and her hair was done up in twin messy french braids. She looked back at her friend with desperation. “What am I going to wear?”

“You look hecka cute in that, now c’mon!” Alya grabbed her wrist to drag her away, but encountered more weight than she expected. A tiny girl peered up at her from where she had latched onto Marinette’s legs. 

Marinette smacked her forehead. “Oh, I forgot about this little detail!”

“Uh, who’s she?” the girl said.

“Yes, who is this little detail?”

“Alya, meet Manon. Manon, Alya. I’m babysitting her for one of my mom’s friends.” She twisted to be eye to eye with Manon. “What do you say we all go to the park, huh?”  
Manon lit up with excitement and ran off, presumably to grab the hat Marinette had been trying to get back from her all afternoon.

Marinette sighed and looked back at Alya. “I hope you don’t mind. She’s-” a crash sounded behind them. She winced. “-an absolute angel, but it might be nice to help her get some energy out.”

Alya laughed. “I totally understand. I have to babysit for my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.”

Manon ran back up, wearing the hat and a devilish grin. “I’m ready to go!”

“Manon, please take that off,” Marinette sighed.

Alya looked between them and dropped to her knees. “Listen, Manon, was it? I’ve got a secret for you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“A secret?” Manon leaned in closer.

“I am a magical unicorn from Rispa, in disguise as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little girls who behave!”

Manon laughed. “No you’re not.” She blinked. “Are you?”

Alya just gave her a look, and she reluctantly took the hat off, leaving Marinette staring in awe.

-[[)-[[)-[[)

It was not the photographer’s fault, or the stylist’s, or even Nathalie’s. The fact of the matter was it was just a series of small things. A comment here, there, piling up the longer the photoshoot dragged on. Adrien was finding it harder and harder to work through it.

Catching sight of Marinette giving a shy wave bolstered him up for a few minutes, but then the photographer called him handsome for the umpteenth time and it all came crashing down. He requested a small break and wandered over to the edge of the park to dial Chloe.

She answered immediately. “Need something, Adrikins?”

He considered how to phrase it while his bodyguard loomed a few steps away. It was impossible. “I don't know, Chlo. Could you just, talk to me for a bit?”

Her voice was infused with false cheer. “Of course, sunshine!” There was some shuffling on her side of the phone. “Did you hear about that weather girl competition on kidz+? Two girls from our school made it to the finals.”

“Really? Who?”

“This fab girl Aurore and, mmm, Mireille I think. It's rather interesting. They're about to announce the winner, and, oh.” There was a pause. Adrien thought he could see Marinette standing next to a stand with some balloons. “Oh, I can’t believe this!” Chloe exploded. “The other girl won!”

The photographer was tapping his foot with a glare. “That sounds frustrating,” Adrien said, “but I've gotta go, sorry.”

She huffed. “You're at a photoshoot, right? Do you need me to come over and liberate you? I could bring one of your dresses.”

Adrien let go of some the tension he had been holding in one exhale. “That would be amazing, thank you.” He felt quite a bit lighter as they exchanged goodbyes and he returned to the fountain. 

~~~~~

The studio actually began to chant that girl’s name. Aurore watched her gasp and light up with glee, and she clutched her signature parasol.  
Alec leaned over. “Man she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time.”

As though there could be a next time after such a humiliation. Her glare had no effect on him. She growled to herself. These people were insufferable, insensitive, foolish. She relaxed her iron grip and turned to leave.

“What’s the big deal?” he called after her. “You only lost by a few million votes!”

The big deal? The big deal?! A few million people had seen this, had seen her and thrown in their vote for the other girl. This was mortifying, nobody was impressed by a girl who came in second best, so many hopes for the future had been crushed.

She punched the button for the elevator over and over until it opened. Safely secluded inside, she backed up against the wall.

“I should have won.” She jabbed at her chest. “I had the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me,” she clutched at her parasol, “they took everything away from me!” Her grip tightened until her skin began to turn white. 

There was a crackle of electricity. The elevator stopped so abruptly she fell forward, and the lights went out save for an eerie blue glow around the edges. Aurore caught sight of a black wing wriggling through the doors and gasped.

An insect fluttered towards her. She tried to wave it away with her parasol, eventually settling for opening it like a shield. Whatever it was stained the tip. 

She closed her parasol, and the lights flickered back on. 

“So correct you are,” a strange voice said. “You should have won. Yes…”

All she could feel was her anger. She climbed back to her feet. “I should have won, yes!”

“Stormy weather,” he purred in a voice like velvet. “I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the miraculous. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” She accepted the power, felt it wash over her in a rush of deep purple shadows.

“That’s my weather girl. Show them who you can really be!!”

The elevator dinged to a stop on the bottom floor. Stormy Weather stepped out, and smiled. 

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Adrien saw Marinette and Alya wander around the fountain in circles for a few minutes, occasionally pretending to talk and other times just openly watching him. He didn’t mind. It was actually kind of fun to strike a pose and then catch sight of Marinette’s awestruck expression after the snapshot. She was probably just admiring the clothes he was being shuffled in and out of, though.

Eventually a small girl dragged Marinette away again, and he was back to idly counting down the minutes until his next break. 

~~~~~

Mireille hugged her trophy to her chest. She couldn’t believe she had won. It was wonderful. She would have to say something nice to Aurore, though. She knew how hard the other girl had worked for this.

Then the elevator doors opened, and she was standing right there, but she looked different. There was some kind of lightning around her eyes, her dress was a dark violet, her boots crisp white. “I am Stormy Weather,” Aurore announced. “The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right.”

Oh, she was an akuma. That explained the hair change. Mireille clutched the trophy closer to her chest and felt her heart rate quicken.

“Unfortunately for you, there’s a freak icy front moving in,” she lifted her parasol, “right now!” A beam of white light shot out, sealing the elevator in ice.

Mireille dropped her trophy in her shock and moved to knock against the ice. Everything was blurred through it, but she saw the dark form of the akuma move away. “Somebody get me out of here!” she cried. “Help! Help…” 

-[[)-[[)-[[)

Adrien couldn’t help but let out a yawn, holding out a hand to block the camera. Vincent backed away. “No, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! We need some more energy.”

Adrien sat back against the fountain and watched him approach Alya, only to have her run off towards the carousel. He wondered if that was where Marinette was. The thought of continuing this shoot made him feel sick to his stomach, but it wouldn’t be so bad if it was with Marinette.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about it at all. He caught sight of Chloe’s limo on the other side of the fence and sat up straighter.

The Gorilla cut off that line of hope by ambling forward and holding out a phone. Adrien’s eyes widened as he recognized his father on the caller id. “H-hello?” he said, putting the phone to his ear.

“Adrien,” his father said, sounding almost worried. “There’s an akuma on the loose. I need you to follow your bodyguard to shelter and stay with him until Nathalie calls.”

He blinked, and sure enough, there was a dark figure hovering over the carousel. “Yes sir,” he said, but he couldn’t just leave Chloe here. He handed the phone back to the Gorilla and ran for her car.

 

Stormy Weather pulled up short to avoid hitting a red balloon, which spun idly in the air to reveal Mireille’s face. She watched it float past her into the blue sky before turning her attention to the ground. There was an entire stand of them in the park below, complete with a child who seemed distraught by his loss. She sneered and dove down.

Someone screamed.

She cast a gust from her umbrella, blowing away several of the random Mireille lovers, and then it swirled around a carousel. When the wind cleared, the whole thing was encased in ice. The balloons in the children’s hands shattered. She laughed to herself, dropping down to shoot lightning at random as she walked through the park.

~~~~~

Chloe had a hand on the door handle, ready to step out of the car, but she happened to glance through the window first. Adrien with his gleaming blonde hair was running towards her desperately, while the scene behind him was a mess of panicked people. She sat back and put up the divider between her and the driver. 

Tikki floated up, head tilted and curious, but Chloe didn’t bother to explain. She just brushed a hand over her earrings and called, “Spots on!”

Ladybug slipped out the other door. She flipped over the car and then the fence, scooping Adrien up in one smooth motion. “Where do you think you’re going, sunshine?”

He gasped. His arms automatically tightened around her neck. “My friend Chloe, I have to tell her to get somewhere safe!”

She waved off the driver and couldn't help but smile. “Aren’t you a sweetheart. Don’t worry, she’s safe, I promise.” A quick glance around the park showed her The Gorilla looking somewhat frantic. She moved to deposit his charge at his feet, amused by his relief, and cooed, “Take care, Goldilocks.”

Then Ladybug was off to intercept the akuma by the gate.

~~~~~

Marinette stayed frozen in place until a child’s balloon exploded with a shot of electricity. It seemed to jolt her out of her shock, bringing her feet around to sprint to the cover of trees even as her mind worked to catch up with what she had seen. The gust of wind. Alya. She crouched behind a tree and opened her purse.

Plagg did not so much as open his eyes. “I’m not here,” he sing-songed, “I’m sleeping!”

Marinette pulled a wedge of cheese out of her pocket.

He gasped, floated up, and opened his mouth wide. At Marinette’s smug look, he stopped to cross his arms. “For the record, I can smell cheese in my sleep. It’s only one of my many talents.”

She giggled while he chowed down. “Great, but there’s no time. Can I please transform?”

He gave her the side eye, taking one last bite before he nodded. 

“Plagg, claws out!”

Plagg flew into the ring with a flash of green light. Marinette touched her fingertips to her brows and drew her hands over her eyes for the mask, then down her cheeks for dark fangs. Running her hands up through her bangs gave her the cat-eared headband, touching her bun added silver ribbons. She threw her arms out into a ballet spin. The transformation flowed down, covering her in a dark suit. As she came to a stop a sash settled on her hips and a silver bow tightened around her neck. The tail burst out behind her. She crouched, ready to pounce, and smiled. Marinette was Chat Noir.

She flipped rather dramatically over a park bench on her run back to the icy carousel. She shouldn’t have left them, this was all her fault- No. She shook those thoughts from her head and slowed. She had to trust in her friend. 

Alya clutched at Manon, pressed against the wall, and other children crowded around. “Chat Noir!” someone shouted. All of them lit up with excitement.

“I just need to smash the ice,” she murmured to herself, and lifted her baton. The accursed thing bounced right back to hit her in the head. Strange, too, the ice did not seem the slightest bit chipped. She hopped up. “Okay then, time for plan B.”

Chat approached the glittering cage, touched it with both hands. “Don’t worry, everything will be alright!”

Manon looked worried regardless. Her huge adorable gaze searched the park beyond the hero. “Where’s Marinette?”

“Oh, it’s okay Manon,” she dropped down to her level. “Marinette hasn’t forgotten about you.”

The girl tilted her head. “How did you know my name?”

“Ah! Uhhh, Marinette told me.” Chat nodded. “Yep, Marinette told me, and she told me how brave you were too.” Looking up, she met Alya’s eyes. “Can all of you step back for me, please?”

Alya gave a thumbs up, pulled all of the children back away from the ice with a gentle touch. 

Chat Noir raised her ringed hand. “Cataclysm!” Shadowy black flecks curled around her hand, wisping away into the air. After one last check to make sure the children were safely under the carousel, she pressed her palm to the ice. Huge cracks ran up it. With a creak and a groan, the whole thing collapsed in a pile of brown dust.

Parents ran up to reunite with their children, and the air filled with a happy chorus even as the sky began to darken. Manon, however, just peered up at the superhero with an expression that did not quite match her tiny frame. “Are you going to go help Ladybug now?”

“Uh…” Her eyes fell to her flashing ring. “I have to go recharge, but I will, soon.”

Alya scooped the little girl up and flashed Chat a smile. “Thank you for saving us.”

Chat gave a little salute before vaulting away. She saw the trail of wreckage left by the akuma, damaged billboards and blown over cars and ice, so much ice, but her ring flashed its warnings. She had to duck into a quiet building to drop her transformation.

By the time Plagg was ready, the door had iced over.

~~~~~

Stormy Weather hovered a few inches off the ground as she left the park. The sky was still bright and cloudless, even if there was a faint chill to the air. She liked the chill. It suited her.

“Hey, ice queen!” Ladybug perched on the fence, glared down at her. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own temperature?”

She hit the ground and stomped her foot. It didn’t suit her that well. “My name is not Ice Queen! It’s Stormy Weather!”

“Eh, same difference.” She slid down the fence one handed, dropping and releasing her yo-yo as though she was just playing. “Listen, I think it’s time you end your rain of terror before I make you feel a bit under the weather.”

Stormy was unimpressed by her wordplay. She lifted her umbrella and sent out a huge gust of wind, blowing Ladybug up and across a whole city block, where the hero ricocheted between parked cars only to land in a heap on the ground. Then, while she was still gathering herself up, Stormy floated down in front of her.

“We should be expecting lightning storms right now!” the akuma called, thrusting her umbrella in the air. A bolt of electricity shot up and darkened the sky with angry clouds.

Ladybug watched the light show, moved just in time to avoid an massive bolt striking where she had stood. The ground had a huge scorch mark. “ _Ice_ try,” she said, catching her breath to look Stormy right in the eyes, “but you’ll have to do better than that.”

She smirked in response, leveling her umbrella just as Ladybug started to run with a call of, “Black ice!” 

The ground frosted over underfoot, causing her to slip and stumble, and then there was a call of, “Tornado!” Another huge gust of wind blew her backwards, but this time she had the presence of mind to catch a lamppost with her yo-yo. The moment it stopped she crashed back to the ground with a groan.

Stormy Weather floated away down the street inside her own personal cyclone. Cars were tossed aside, Mireille’s awful face was blasted by lightning, and she laughed as she continued.

Ladybug gathered herself back up. “I think it’s time to take the wind out of her sails.” She twirled her yo-yo, spun it up into a flashing blur, and ran at the akuma again.

She scoffed. “You again?” The next gust of her wind was powerful enough to blow cars after the hero.

She dodged them with a nimbleness and grace afforded to her by her powers, but just when she thought she was clear she saw a whole bus flying towards her. Pure instinct drove her to spin the yo-yo over her head. It cut a hole in the side of the bus so that it landed around her, and she let out a breath of relief, only to scowl to herself when the yo-yo knocked her in the head.

A light, freezing rain began to fall from the storm clouds, making the patches of ice still larger.

Stormy Weather landed on a rooftop. That familiar presence moved to the forefront of her mind, bringing with it the voice. “You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl, but now it is time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain. And here is my plan.”

 

Ladybug paused on a rooftop to try and call her partner, but it rang through, and the tracker didn’t work. Chat must not have been transformed. Before she could keep going, a damaged kidz+ billboard flickered back to life.

“Hello, viewers!” Stormy Weather’s pasty face moved back to stand next a map of France. “Here’s the latest forecast for this day in October.” She affected a look of concern. “Oh, it seems Mother Nature has changed her plans.” A huge snowflake covered the map. “She’s decided to send us winter, early.”

Ladybug pouted, half expecting Chat to come up behind her. “Aw man, but I look so good in autumn colors!” There was no one around to react. Scowling to herself, she took off through the snow. At least now she knew where to find the akuma.

“Prepare for the worst weather in history!”

Ladybug paused in the foyer of the kidz+ building. There was a cardboard cut out of Aurore with her umbrella, and the resemblance was impossible to ignore. “Of course! It’s her, the akuma must be in her umbrella.” She smiled. “Ha! I figured it out, I’m so clever!”

She glanced around, but still there was no one to congratulate her. She scowled to herself before running on.

The elevator was iced over. Mireille paused in her frantic chipping to cheer. “Ladybug! She’s upstairs, I know you can do it!”

Her face melted back into a smile. “Don’t worry, you shouldn’t be stuck for much longer.”

“My world is a winter wonderland, forever!” Stormy Weather laughed, a mocking sound.

Ladybug kicked through the studio doors.

The room was empty, save for a handful of small screens playing the akuma’s laughter. Except, there was a fresh burst, closer than it should be. Ladybug whirled in time to see the real Stormy Weather. She shot lightning from her umbrella, forcing the hero to dodge falling stage lights.

Every light in the building shut off.

Ladybug could only listen as the laughter moved away, following it with perhaps an overabundance of care, but then there was running, and she had to pick up the pace. She could smell the stairwell at the same time she heard a door. Her antennae twitched as she ran after Stormy, but she couldn't pick up the akuma’s scent among everything else.

The sound of footsteps echoed down from above, though she tilted her head just to be sure before continuing her pursuit.

As Ladybug made it up one flight to follow, something solid and metal crashed into her head and knocked her down. Dimly she registered the sound of another door opening above her, but it was impossible to focus on over the pain in her skull. She curled into a fetal position on the stairwell.

~~~~~

Marinette slammed the full weight of her tiny body against the door. It didn’t budge. She rubbed her shoulder, looked back at Plagg. “Are you sure we should just wait this one out? Ladybugs hate the cold.”

He shrugged, already shivering in the drafty hallway. “Cats hate the cold too. If you use your cataclysm to go out, you’ll have five minutes or less to find them and no powers.”

“Ugh!” She smashed both fists against the door. There were tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. “This is your fault, you know, if you hadn’t been so dramatic about wanting to nap we could have gotten back out there in time!”

“My fault?” His tail thrashed. “Are you sure that’s the direction you want to take this?”

Marinette opened her mouth, all geared up to say something, but something about the glint in his tiny green eyes popped her bubble of anger. She deflated. “You’re right. I’m sorry Plagg, I was just frustrated. I shouldn’t have tried to take it out on you.”

He turned up his nose. “Apology accepted.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, visibly forced past his discomfort to say, “Ladybug can handle one battle without you, as long as we don’t make this a regular thing.” Then he tucked himself away in her jacket, where it was warm.

~~~~~

Ladybug swallowed down bile and got to her feet. She wondered if the pain came from the akuma’s strength or Tikki’s exhaustion, or both. The kwami had warned her that cold would sap her energy, and she could certainly feel it. All the way down to her bones. She moved up the stairs with none of the grace normally granted by her transformation, only able to avoid tripping because Chloe had decided to start taking the stairs in her hotel and memorized the exact height required for the steps.

She wiped something moist off her brow as she felt around for the door.

There was not as much light as there should have been outside, but it was enough to force her to shield her eyes. The cold cut through her like a blade. She ignored it, and marched with practised dignity further out onto the roof. 

That infernal laughter rang out again. “You airhead,” Stormy taunted, “you fell right into my trap!” She raised her umbrella over her head. “Cyclone!”

A whirlwind wrapped around the building. If Ladybug thought she couldn’t see very far before, well, it was nothing compared to the blur of the rushing snowflakes now. She gripped the compact of her yo-yo for some small modicum of control.

“You won’t find your way out of the eye of this storm!” Stormy held her head high, confident her success was assured. “This is the end!”

“Oh, this is just the beginning, Stormy!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air and called, “Lucky charm!” A red and black spotted towel fell into her arms. She eyed it for a moment before wrapping it around her arm. “Well, at least I’ll be dry.”

Stormy called for a hail storm, and Ladybug spun her yo-yo up in the same fit of desperation as with the bus. It kept the hail from hitting her head, at least, but she needed a more permanent solution. Her eyes darted around.

There was a pipe that reminded her of the pulleys her partner was so fond of using, and an air vent, and the plan came together. It would have been so much easier if Chat Nor was there, but she would make do. Hopefully she was not too drained to pull it off. Tikki would lend her strength as long as she could.

“Hey, Coldilocks,” she called, keeping the strain from her voice. “Is that all you got?”

Stormy lowered her umbrella, ending that cursed battering of hail, but as Ladybug ran forward she shot lightning instead.

Ladybug nimbly danced away from her strikes. She flipped over the obstacles, running up to the bottom of a huge sign. She tossed her yo-yo through the supports, slid past with it, caught the compact on the other end. Just as a bolt of lightning hit the sign, she pulled tight. The steel snapped.

While Stormy watched the huge thing teeter backwards, Ladybug sprinted back towards the other side of the roof.

Stormy shot a hole for herself, but she didn’t notice the string that caught around her ankle.

The edge of the sign snapped the covering off a fan. Ladybug slid under a pipe, kicked off of a crane so that it would spin, and back flipped up while snapping the towel open like a glider. It caught the current of air to send her soaring.

Stormy was dragged down with her arms over her head. The crane spun around to knock the umbrella out of her grasp.

Ladybug recalled the yo-yo, landed in a crouch, and threw it back out blindly. Her head spun from the motions, she felt sick. Yet by some miracle she found the umbrella was in her hand when she could open her eyes.

Snapping it in half, she tossed it aside to watch the dark akuma crawl out. Her magic weapon was activated. “No more evil for you,” Ladybug muttered, and snared it. With a tap of her fingers, the purified white wings fluttered away.

She watched the magic fade off of a confused Aurore, and found herself smiling faintly at her look of terror. When the little weather girl looked at her, Chloe threw the towel in the air with a call of, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

A cloud of ladybugs wrapped in pink light washed over her and took the pain from her head, then floated up to erase the dark clouds from the sky. They found icy puddles to melt, vanished piles of snow, but when they reached real damage they fizzled out. 

The earrings beeped, loud and frantic, and Ladybug clutched her stomach and collapsed to the ground. For a moment, she had felt fine. That moment had passed. Sparing only a murmur of, “I thought you should have won more votes,” she stumbled to and down the stairs.

The transformation faded with a flash, knocking Chloe off balance and leaving her to take bruises as she rolled down one last flight of stairs. Tikki landed on her stomach with a soft groan. She managed to fumble for a cookie to give her kwami, but otherwise just lay there, breathing hard.

Gradually Tikki shifted to hide against her neck. “You should get something to eat yourself,” she murmured, voice slurred with exhaustion.

Chloe could sympathize. Her eyes were heavy, her movements clumsy even as she tried to mind her injuries. She made her way out to the hall with utmost care and still recognised she would be unbelievably sore in the morning. At the moment, however, her priority was to follow Tikki’s suggestion and the scent of something mouthwatering.

She found herself staring at her own reflection in a vending machine. She had half convinced herself this was not fare worthy of someone of her beauty when her stomach voiced its opinion. Loudly. So after checking to make sure the hall was empty of potential witnesses, she did something she never thought she would do.  
Chloe bought several packages of junk food out of a public machine.

Since she was already on such a roll, (and resisting the urge to wake Tikki to gleefully say, “See? I’m not being pretentious,”) she strode out to take the public bus as well. It was exactly the sort of thing her father would have encouraged for boosting public image.

He would not have encouraged public vomiting, but she found a small alleyway to do that in and bought another array of snack foods from some corner store while doing her best to appear friendly. She even managed to compliment the cashier’s rather exotic hair color. A small part of her hoped that someone got a picture of her seated on the bus, drinking an energy drink and eating potato chips, and that the picture would wind up in a tabloid on her father’s desk.

Another small part of her was afraid her mother would call to scold her, but that fear was easy to assuage under the vaguely scattered sensation of her thoughts.

The phone was in her hand. She was reminded that there was something she needed to do. She dialed her father’s number.

It rang all the way through twice before he picked up. “What is it, Chloe darling? You know I am very busy.”

She almost considered telling him to call back, but this was important. She had already put it off for too long. “Daddy,” she cooed, bracing herself for a negotiation. “I want to learn trapeze.”

“What?” he said. She repeated herself over the background noise. Even with that she thought she could hear his frown. “What about your yoga?”

Chloe held in a sigh. “Everyone at the community center adores me, I’m on first name basis with several of the regulars. Why, I even play with children and kiss babies now. It’s good press.” 

Her father harumphed, then the background noise faded. “And your dance lessons at the opera house? Don’t you think adding another activity would be a little much?”

It wasn’t like she had many friends to hang out with in her free time. Sabrina only had time to go shopping on Sundays, and Adrien was still more busy than she was. This weekend had done nothing but serve to remind her how boring being lonely could be. “I don’t think it would be too much, no,” Chloe said. “I think it’s time for something new, actually.”

He hummed in consideration, and she could feel his attention slipping away. “Very well, I will have you enrolled in a class, but not one word to your mother about this. Not even if you turn out to be exceptional. She’s very busy, you know.”

“Yes Daddy, thank you.”

He hung up.

Chloe let out the sigh she had been holding back. Absentmindedly, she stroked Tikki as the tiny kwami shifted in her sleep. That had gone better than she expected. Her father had run out of indulging her every whim years ago, after a certain fiasco they did not talk about. He had to rebuild his reputation for the upcoming election. As long as she was clever about it, she still got most things, but the bitter failures of her learning curve still haunted her. 

For Tikki, she would push her luck.

It was Tikki’s good luck, after all, that kept her safe even when she passed out on the bus.

~~~~~

Marinette dashed through the park. She had to get back to Alya, babysitting Manon was her responsibility. Although, as she passed Adrien seated on the fountain, she found herself slowing to a stop and looking down. Plagg gave her an encouraging nod from her purse. Before she could make up her mind, however, a gleeful shriek turned her head.

Manon was running straight at her.

With a little laugh, Marinette scooped her up and held her tight. “Oh, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you two!”

Alya walked up with a small smile. “Where were you? After Chat Noir freed us from the ice, we went back to the bakery to wait it out, but you weren’t there.”

“Oh! I, well, um, I got trapped in ice too!” Marinette gave a little awkward laugh. “I had to wait for Ladybug, though.”

“I know what your secret is,” Manon stage whispered. 

Marinette was so startled she almost dropped her. “W-what secret?”

A look that smug had no right to be on such an adorable small face. It would have been precious, if Marinette wasn’t terrified to her core for what she would say next. “Chat Noir is your best friend,” Manon declared with absolute certainty. “That’s how she knew about us!”

Marinette almost crumpled over with relief. “I did tell her about you,” she conceded, and set the girl back on the ground. “Did you get along alright without me?”

Alya crossed her arms with a proud smile, and Manon looked between them with an obvious dilemma on her face. She finally, begrudgingly, took Alya’s hand. “You can go hang out with your boyfriend, I guess.”

Marinette stiffened. “What? No, he’s not- I mean-”

“Just go already!” Alya laughed, making an exaggerated shooing motion that Manon joined in on.

Marinette settled for sticking her tongue out at them before walking up to the fountain. The thumbs up both girls shot her gave her a surge of confidence. She could do this. Remain calm, don’t look directly at Adrien, make eye contact. “I heard you needed an extra for the photoshoot?” she said to the photographer.

He looked her up and down, then beamed as Adrien perked up. “Oh, you are a true angel, thank the heavens that you have arrived!” He gestured back towards an array of crates. “Both of you, go talk to wardrobe, quick! We have already lost too much time.”

Adrien gave her a smile so gorgeous she could feel her cheeks heat up, but he turned away to lead her to wardrobe before he could notice. 

A pudgy man with a tape measure around his neck and a few pins in his mouth was rummaging through one of the crates. Adrien gave a little cough, and the man looked up sharply. “What’s this? Aren’t you supposed to be modeling Gabriel’s men’s line?”

Marinette straightened up under his scrutiny while Adrien said, “Yes, Philippe, but Vincent thought we needed more energy.”

Philippe hummed to himself. “Well, those clothes show excellent taste, but they’re not Gabriel.” He looked back at the crate, brow pinched thoughtfully, and lifted a few articles Marinette wished she was close enough to see. “She would look good in red, I suppose…” He snapped his fingers. “Ah! Adrien, quick, give her your jacket!”

Adrien hurriedly shucked his jacket and passed it to her. Philippe snatched it up before she could freak out too much, and draped it this way and that over her shoulders until he was satisfied. 

“There,” he said, after he had stuck one or two pins in to hold it in place. “Nothing sweeter than a boy giving up his jacket for his girlfriend.”  
Marinette felt warm, but she saw Adrien looked uncomfortable. She dropped her gaze.

“Philippe! Send my muses back to me!”

“Alright, alright, Vincent, they’re coming!”

Adrien touched her arm with a gentle smile and led her back to the fountain. Her heart felt like it could pound right out of her chest. She privately scolded it, reminding herself he was offering her professional courtesy, nothing more. 

Even if she found herself hoping for more anyway after he took her hand.

“Yes, that’s it, pull her close, like you cannot help yourself,” Vincent was saying.

Marinette heard him in a far off way. Adrien (Adrien!) was looking deep into her eyes, and he was holding her hand and touching her waist and pulling her in close. There was something soft and wonderful on his face. She could do nothing but watch, entranced, as he lowered his face towards her. For a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her, and she tilted her head up accordingly-

Only for his eyes to snap to something behind her head. Adrien jerked back a few steps, sharply, leaving Marinette in a daze wondering what had just happened.

Neither she nor anyone else in the park besides Adrien noticed the proud figure with a blond ponytail that approached. That was for the best. Chloe carefully angled the bag to shield her face, head tilted in a question. Adrien gave a tiny, almost imperceptible, nod.

“No, no!” Vincent moaned. “You cannot stop now! I need more!”

Adrien gave her a look that seemed to ask for permission. Marinette nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It was only after he reached for her hand again that she wondered what she had agreed to and tensed up in a panic.

He stopped immediately. “Marinette? If you’re not comfortable with this, I’m sure we could keep going without you.”

“N-no!” she squeaked. Her cheeks burned as he frowned in confusion, and her traitorous mouth kept moving all on it’s own. “I love you- I mean fashion! And opportunity wonderful this, to see, uh, behind the scenes! Yes.” She was ready for the ground to swallow her whole.

He blinked, once, and then a wonderful smile had crept back onto his face. “You look really cute when you talk about your passion, you know.”

Marinette squeaked, ducking her head. The red cloth draped over her shoulders was the only option for hiding her face. 

Adrien laughed and touched the hand pressing the jacket over her face. The camera flashed around them, but she found she didn’t mind. He was the only thing that mattered. He leaned down to try to catch her her eye and sang, “Ma-ri-ne-tte.”

She reacted by hiding her face deeper. “Nope. Not coming out. You can’t make me. It’s for the best that the Gabriel photoshoot does not see me like this.”

He laughed, again, and she felt warm again. “See you like what? Adorable? Wonderful?”

“Stupendous! Magnifique!” Vincent called. “You are breathtaking, mademoiselle, let him show you!”

Alya would remind her not to waste this chance. Alya believed she could do this, or else she wouldn’t have dragged her out here, wouldn’t have agreed to deal with Manon. Marinette took a deep breath and let Adrien draw her head back up.

He gave her that wonderful smile. “I used to get nervous in front of the camera too,” he admitted. “Want to know what helped me?”

“What?” she breathed.

Marinette never got to find out. Philippe shrieked, drawing the attention of both Vincent and the Gorilla, and then Chloe Bourgeois of all people was standing between them. “Jailbreak, baby,” she murmured while very deliberately keeping her eyes above her head.

Adrien looked somehow relieved and sheepish all at once. “Sorry,” he said, though it wasn’t clear which of them he was addressing. He did, however, let Chloe clamp a hand around his wrist to begin to drag him away.

Marinette blinked. Before her mind could properly catch up, she blurted, “Where are you going?” in a voice that was entirely too loud.

Both blondes stiffened. The Gorilla looked up. “Nice going, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe drawled, then they took off together, lighter on their feet than the burly bodyguard.

Jailbreak, echoed in Marinette’s head. She watched for only a few moments, wondering where they could hope to escape to, but an idea seized her. The Gabriel jacket blew in the air like a cape behind her as she ran, outpacing the Gorilla easily and catching up to where they had briefly lost him in the trees. She held out a hand, waited patiently as ice blue and spring green eyes looked her over respectively.

“What the hell do you think you are doing,” Chloe burst, but Adrien had taken her hand without hesitation.

“Trust me,” she said.

Chloe sucked in a breath, but Marinette didn’t have time to waste. She dragged them behind her, through the trees and out the gate, slowing only briefly to make sure the Gorilla wasn’t looking before opening the door to her building and pulling the two of them in. They moved as far away from the window as they dared and watched with bated breath. The hulking shadow passed on the other side of the street.

Adrien sagged back against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks,” he said, though this time it was pretty clearly directed at both of them. 

Chloe huffed before passing him a plain shopping bag, which he clutched to his chest.

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said, just to annoy her. It worked. Chloe flashed her a look, but she brushed past it, moving up the stairs. “I live just up here, if you want to pop in for a snack?”

“That would be amazing!” Adrien nudged Chloe, but she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Say something,” he whispered, and Marinette moved up a few steps to pretend not to have heard.

“A snack would be lovely,” she gritted out. Surprisingly, her smile did not appear forced, but there was something strange glimmering behind her eyes.

They marched into her sitting room in an awkward silence. Chloe had an insult on the tip of her tongue, Marinette could tell, but at a glare from Adrien she swallowed it down. They took a seat at her dining table while she rummaged around to set up a tray of cookies and milk before joining them. Adrien eagerly dug in.

“So, uh,” Marinette began, desperately looking anywhere but at her guests in the vain hope she could keep her words straight. “Do you two do that often?”

Chloe made a choked sound not unlike an aborted laugh, and Adrien looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “You could say that,” he said, nonchalantly reaching for another cookie. “Although she isn’t usually so late.”

“It isn’t my fault!” Chloe threw her hands up. “You wouldn’t believe how far away Ladybug stashed me. I had to take the bus back, again. It was harrowing, guess what I saw.”

“A beetle?”

“ _Another_ beetle,” she lamented. “Just casually walking down the aisle as though it owned the place, and not a single person sympathetic to my distress.”

Marinette couldn’t help it. She snorted, then hid her smile in her glass of milk.

Chloe was not impressed. She narrowed her eyes. “It’s all well and good for you, maybe, but I should never have had to see such awful things. My daddy’s hotel employs the finest in pest control, you know."

“Oh, I’m sure he does,” Marinette agreed, but she made the mistake of meeting Adrien’s eyes. He looked equally amused. Her cheeks burned and she had to look back down at the table.

“Whatever.” Chloe got to her feet, tucking a cookie in her pocket when she thought Marinette wasn’t looking. “Are you ready to go, Adrikins?” She wiggled her phone by his face. “Vincent assures me he has enough pictures for today, and Philippe says you can keep the clothes.”

“Oh!” Marinette began to struggle with the jacket pinned to her shoulders. “I back give this should-"

Adrien touched her shoulder before she could rip her clothes. “It’s alright, Marinette. You can keep it.”

“You look stunning in red anyway,” Chloe muttered, scrolling through her phone and walking to the door as if she hadn’t realized she had said that.

They both gaped after her, before Adrien scrambled to gather up his bag and follow. “Thank you for everything, Marinette!” he called. The two blondes disappeared down the stairwell.

Marinette was not sure how long she stood there, grinning like a dolt, when her phone began to buzz insistently. Plagg gave her a sleepy glare while she fished it out. “H-hello,” she answered, still a bit dazed. If she had a mirror she was sure there would be stars in her eyes.

“Listen girl,” Alya said, voice slightly strained. “I tried to give you as long as I could, but…”

__There were sounds of struggling. Marinette pulled herself back down off of cloud nine. “Need some back up with the little angel?”_ _

__“Exactly.”_ _

__“I’ll be right there.”_ _

__-[[)-[[)-[[)_ _

__Chloe was engrossed in her phone trying to get the stupid tiny buttons to work, when Adrien knocked shoulders with her. She nearly fell over. It was a small miracle that she kept her balance, but it was a miracle that cost her what little progress she had made on the phone._ _

__“Are you alright?” Adrien said, voice thick with concern._ _

__She forced herself to keep walking. He couldn't have known she passed out on the bus. He was generally too dense to notice things like how gingerly she was carrying herself, and he was too accustomed to her petty grievances to care about the phone. Using her real confusion, she asked, “What makes you say that?”_ _

__“You called Marinette stunning.”_ _

__She froze. “I did what?” He started to repeat himself, but she cut him off with a wave. It was difficult to think straight (ha) with her headache, but she didn’t think it had been that bad. She thought she had it under control. Her cheeks turned a striking shade of crimson. “I didn’t, I couldn’t have.”_ _

__Adrien looked positively gleeful, and she realized far too late that his concern had been faked. “You did! You told her she looks stunning in red.”_ _

__Chloe felt faintly ill all over again. “She does,” she managed defensively._ _

__He laughed. “It’s alright. I thought it was cute.”_ _

__She threw her head back with a groan. “I’m not supposed to be cute, Adrien, I’m the mayor’s daughter!” She decided it was time to flip the script on him. Her eyes narrowed. “Besides, you’re the cute one, and you are going to look exceptionally so once we find a place for you to put that dress on.”_ _

__He flushed, but he wasn’t nearly flustered enough. “You think Marinette is cute too. Admit it.”_ _

__Chloe glared, taking a few steps so they were moving again, and then she shoved him off the sidewalk and ran for it._ _

__Adrien popped right back up with a shout of, “Hey!” He was after her in a flash, height and practice giving him a clear advantage. Of course, if she could have told him, she would have maintained that she only lost because her head was spinning. Once he had caught up to her and they had mock wrestled each other into a pretend tie, they linked arms and continued walking as though nothing had happened._ _

__It was refreshing to enjoy a walk in the fresh air with her childhood friend. They talked about everything and nothing, her careful to keep gender out of her commentary, and always always they were touching the other in some way. Adrien got some of the casual touches he craved with Nino now, while Chloe stole as much as she dared from Sabrina, but he understood more than anyone else what it was to crave more. They did their best to fill in the gaps for each other._ _

__It always ended too soon. Adrien had endless duties and schedules, Chloe only able to keep them off his back for so long. Eventually she was forced to concede their location to the Gorilla. Adrien folded the dress with exceptional care before tucking it in the bag, and then he was whisked off to the next thing on his endless list._ _

__With a small, private sigh, Chloe called her own car for her duties._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Chloe sat in the office, suffering through paperwork so that her father would let her go shopping with Sabrina the next day. That had been their deal for the last few years. It kept him happy, thinking he was training her up to be the next mayor._ _

__His secretary walked in with a report that left Andre looking anxious. Normally Chloe couldn’t be bothered to care, but she recognized the park name. Her curiosity bubbled over._ _

__“Hmm? What’s this?” He blinked and looked down at the papers. “Oh, just some more of the damages Ladybug wasn’t able to clean up. Environmental hazard or something like that.”_ _

__Her heart stuck in her throat. She didn’t bother to reassure him that Ladybug would fix everything as soon as she could, since she’d said it so many times before. Instead she went straight for, “That’s the park across from my school.” In front of Marinette’s house._ _

__He hummed again, so easily distracted, and passed her a few of the sheets of paper._ _

__Chloe devoured them, read every line of legal jargon, took notes on her pad of paper, and then her father handed over the pictures. It all came crashing down. She pushed out of her seat, about to flee, when her father said something else._ _

__“Looks like we can’t clean up that dust. It’s eroding the carousel. That will have to be dealt with, unless you think we can cover it up until Paris’s heroine vanishes it for us.”_ _

__Chloe took a deep breath to make sure her voice wouldn’t shake. “I’m sure Ladybug will take care of it by the end of the week. Then, poof, we can open the carousel again.”_ _

__Andre nodded, noted something down, and passed her the rest of the report. “I trust you’ll take care of it, then.”_ _

__“Yes daddy,” she said, but she couldn’t sink obediently back into her seat, not yet. “May I be excused for a moment? I need to go powder my nose.”_ _

__He shooed her off. She fled._ _

__Once Chloe was safely locked in the dingy city hall bathroom, back safely pressed against the stall door, she drew Tikki out of her jacket. Her hands shook. The sleeping kwami yawned. It was adorable, enough to soften her her heart, but not enough to smooth over the tangled ball of emotions rising in her throat._ _

__“Tikki,” she whispered, hesitant to disturb her even as sleepy eyes blinked up at her._ _

__“Do you need something, Chloe?”_ _

__She shook her head, but the words spilled out of her anyway. “Chat Noir wasn’t there, was she? I was Ladybug, and I was fighting an akuma, and I- I can’t remember. I can’t remember the fight except in bits and pieces, Tikki, all I know is that my head hurts and I didn’t see her!”_ _

__The apprehensive look on Tikki’s face told her all she needed to know._ _

__“I needed her!” Chloe burst, water gathering in her eyes. “I needed her, and she left me all alone! We were so exhausted, lovebug, we, we’re still so exhausted. We can’t even heal a measly bit of corrosive dust!”_ _

__Tikki looked a little bewildered, which was fair, it was clearly taking a massive amount of effort to even keep her eyes open. She did manage, however to float up to nuzzle her cheek, and Chloe was quick to cup her hands and support her there._ _

__“Oh Chloe,” she murmured. “I’ll be ready to heal you and everyone else by the next akuma. I promise.”_ _

__A memory flashed in her mind, of a back turned with a white suitcase, but she forced it out of her mind. The tiny kwami had passed out again, so she tucked her back away in her jacket. There had to have been a good reason her partner wasn’t there. There just- there had to be. She would do her research on it later._ _

__~~~~~_ _

__Plagg watched with a look of absolute disgust._ _

__Marinette was humming a mindless tune to herself. She wore the jacket over her pajamas, sleeves covering her hands like mittens. Pushpins stuck out of her mouth, her eyes were glassy and distant, and an array of photographs were spread out on her desk. She would pick one up, run her fingers over the picture for entirely too long, before finding a place for it on her corkboard._ _

__“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Plagg said for about the thousandth time._ _

__Of course she chose that moment to have run out of pushpins. She smiled down at him, brushed a loose strand of hair off her face. “The big deal is, my best friend talked a professional photographer into giving me a copy of all of the pictures as payment for the shoot.”_ _

__He narrowed his eyes. “So what?”_ _

__Marinette laughed, and he would have ruffled in indignation if she hadn’t followed it by stroking his head. “Humans get silly when we’re in love, you know that,” she cooed._ _

__Plagg let his body rumble with a purr, voice going deep. “None of them more silly than you, I’m sure.”_ _

__She stuck out her tongue, but she was smiling._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Foreshadowing? Leaving on a cliffhanger? Yeah, you might have to get used to that.  
> Shout out to my sister, who has endured my ramblings, contributed brilliant ideas of her own, and generally suffered through the roughest drafts. Thanks sis.


End file.
